The Return of the Future
by nanni03
Summary: Two years has pasted since she left. The world is safe righ? She really did die? Read find out. Inukagome
1. Chapter 1

**So for those who have read the first story this is two years later. If you want to understand read Say Goodby to my future. Oh I do not own Inuyasha. **

Chapter One:

_"It's almost two years since she left. The world moved on even though she did not. Kagome left us to keep Naraku in the next world. She left us with questions to ask. Sango and Miroku left to the mountains they fight small demons. I think it makes the pain less hurtful. Kouga left to the north. Shippo is around but he helps little demons like him. I guess that leaves me. I never have let go of her. I still feel the same pain now as I did that day she was taken from me. The love I hold for Kagome is too strong that even death can't break it. But like I said in four days it will be two years since she saved this world."_ Inuyasha sat near the well as he usually did. He was sad and even though Kikyou was around but his heart wasn't healing. Kagome was his great love. That is what gave him his power.

Inuyasha turned, as Kaede walked up to him and sat down her face was soft. She could see the pain in his eyes. "Kikyou would like you to come in for dinner." "I see. So she still thinks that playing house will make me forget about Kagome and go back to her." Kaede smiled softly still. "My sister loves you. She just doesn't understand that there is love and then true love." Kaede got up and Inuyasha followed her he did not carry tetsusaiga around for there was no great evil anymore.

_"This world now has peace. The gates where she died is now a shrine to her. The fire lands now is a field of wild flowers. People go to her shrine to ask for guidance, help, and peace. We have never gone back. The pain is too real there. Kagome's soul is no longer there anyways. Her love spread over this world and that is why there is so much peace. In her world her family has placed a shrine to the daughter, sister and granddaughter who followed her destiny. That was the hardest thing to do. The well is covered in flowers now. The people who pray to the great Kagome have no idea how great she was."_

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he walked into the little hut to face Kikyo and her smile. "So you came now sit down and we can eat." "Kikyou this really does nothing for me. The one I wanted to have a family with is gone." "Oh Inuyasha that will change. You see we were meant to be. I mean look at this, I died and I came back to you. Kagome gave me back my soul. That must mean that we are meant to be together." Inuyasha took his food and started to eat. He would never feel that way. Kagome did that in hopes he would find happiness. Inuyasha sat and ate his dinner but he looked out the window to the sky. _"Kagome I wish you were here with me."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was sitting like she had for the last two years. The gate master then came to her. "Kagome I have noticed something about Naraku." "I know he has been taking souls of demons. He has found the strong and full of hate. The ones that Inuyasha killed are mostly inside him now." "Can you stop him?" "I cannot for I must use all I have to hold the barrier closed." Kagome looked up as a body ran past her. "He has done it. Naraku has a thousand souls of demons. He has the bands of seven, many of his past reincarnations, and many others." The gate master watched as Naraku took hold of the gates and was not tossed aside. "He is too strong I cannot keep him in any longer." Kagome watched as Naraku opened the gate doors then looked back at her. Kagome could feel his joy and the hate he was taking back to the world of humans. Then he was gone the gate again closed. He walked out of the cave smashing the shine to Kagome before he left.

Kagome looked at the gate master and he smiled at her. "You must go after him." Kagome jumped up. "I can't leave this gate. Wait or can I?" "Kagome as you sat your power has only grown. You felt no anger towards the hand you have been dealt. You can walk out of here and fight." Kagome smiled as she took the jewel and placed it in the man's hands. "This jewel is safe here for now. He is not going to need the jewel till most of those souls are gone." Kagome then started to walk towards the gate. She glowed with power as she looked at the gate. "Open." Her sweet word caused the gate to shake as it opened.

By now people had gathered to the shrine to find that it was attacked. People were in tears thinking that it meant that the great Kagome was no longer going to be there to help. That's when the gates opened. The people looked and saw a girl in a golden long sleeved kimono. She smiled at them and then looked around. _"He made sure to destroy everything these people believed in."_ Then Kagome saw it, her bow and arrows. Her friends must have left them that day. She went to pick them up when two of the men spoke up. "Maiden those do not belong to you." Kagome put the arrows on her back and then looked at them. "Sure they do I am Kagome I left these here two years ago." Kagome then started to walk past the group of people they smiled as the priestess was given back to them. Kagome then felt it; she could feel the evil that was starting to spread across the world from Naraku. "Close." The gates closed and Kagome walked out into the fire lands. The flowers were starting to die. "Damn you." Kagome then started to follow Naraku's aura.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was sitting by the well when he heard the voices of to of his friends. "Inuyasha! Something is very wrong!" Sango and Miroku came running up and Miroku was holding his right wrist hard. "What is going on?" "My hand its acting weird almost like the wind tunnel is coming back." Inuyasha's eyes got big. "But that can't be the only man who can do that and we saw him die." "I know but look." Miroku let go of his wrist and winds very small at the moment started to pull loose leaves into his hand. "Inuyasha could it be he found a way out." Inuyasha looked to the North Mountains and he saw it. "I think he could the North Mountains is dripping with an evil aura." Inuyasha ran to Kaede's and when he reached there she was holing his sword out for him. "How'd you know?" "A few men from the village just got back from her temple and said that a demon came through the gates and destroyed everything. "Well then he's come back." Inuyasha started to run back to his friends when Kaede spoke. "You must take Kikyo for with Kagome gone she might be the only one left with the same kind of power to help you." "Fine. Kikyou come on lets go." Kikyou had her arrows and bow and they ran back down to the well. Shippo had shown up talking of demons that attacked. "They say they were given power by the aura that is coming from the mountains." The ground started to shake as from the north part of the woods a dark figure appeared. "I have been looking for you Inuyasha."

They looked on as the large demon walked out of the darkness to show his face. "It's Naraku!" Shippo jumped up onto Sango. "No! My wind tunnel it's returning." Miroku grabbed his beads and closed the fully reformed wind tunnel. Inuyasha felt his anger at the man before him. "Inuyasha it took me two years, but I finally got past that brat." _"Does he mean he had to get past Kagome? She had to fight even after that day." _Naraku was about to take another step when he fell forward and there behind him was Kouga. "I knew I smelled you. You killed her!" Kouga was going to attack again but a hand came out of Naraku's back and tossed him into a tree near Inuyasha. "It took two years to get past her do you think I would be that weak." Naraku got up and got ready to fight.

000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was fallowing the trail when she entered a large wooded area. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave my woods." "I see. Kagura you don't scare me." Kagura who was in the trees stopped, who was this girl who couldn't see her but still knew it was her. "Who are you?" "Come and see that's the only way you'll know." Kagura jumped to the ground and was taken back for Kagome stood before her. "Your……wait I can't smell death on you." "No, that would be because though I went to the next world I had to be alive to protect the jewel. "If you are here then what about….." "Oh yes Naraku. He did come by here but he must not want to deal with you yet." "No, you mean that man is back from the dead." "No, Kagura he never died. He and I spent two years fighting. He had to take one thousand souls of dead demons to get past me. He is now free and I do believe he is after Kikyou now." Kagura felt a cold fear he knew that the two of them had betrayed them. "Kagura I warn you to run and hide for he will come for you." Kagome then started to walk off. Kagura wasn't going to fight for Kagome was going after Naraku. "You better send him back!" Kagura had to yell for the fear had taken over.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on Inuyasha try and use that sword I have one thousand demon souls within me. They are those who you killed and joined me to have another chance at taking you out." Inuyasha felt the hate coming from him but he attacked anyhow. He jumped and was about to take his arm when it moved it was fast. Then before Inuyasha could get out of the way the hand took him by the wrist and tossed him next to Kouga. Both were having a hard time getting up. "Now that they are down. Kikyou you are the one who set Kagome and me up two years ago. I have come for you!" Sango and Miroku got in front of her and blocked him. "Fine I will deal with you two first." Sango spun around then let go of her weapon it was going to hit him in the waist but it bounced off. "I have parts of them that would include all of the band of seven." Sango then remembered the one that was man and machine. Miroku opened his wind tunnel but Naraku spit out a cloud of poison. "Ahhhhhhhhhh." Miroku!" Sango ran to help him and that left Kikyou alone. She pulled her arrow. "You can't hurt me." She let go and it hit him in the shoulder the power burnt him but he pulled it out. "Oh but I can." He reached out to take her throat. "KIKYOU!" Inuyasha felt it again, the pain of not being able to help.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome stood at the top of the hill looking down at Naraku. He was fighting her dear friends. She was about to take a step towards him when a hand touched her. She turned to see Kaede. "Ye child are back from the dead?" "Kinda……" "Wait I see you never really died. I can tell that you are not of the next world like Kikyou." Kagome smiled. "I need to help." "Then you help great Kagome." Kagome turned and started to walk towards the battle. The winds picked up and blew from behind and her hair was blown into her face.

Naraku had Kikyou by the throat about to take her life when he just stopped and let go. Everyone was confused he had gone this far why stop. Naraku showed true fear on his face and started to scan the area looking for something. "NARAKU!" An arrow came flying out of the woods and hit Naraku in the heart and one of his souls was freed. "That's one, nine hundred and ninety-nine to go." Kagome stepped out of the woods. "No! I will not die today!" Naraku ran back into the woods but Kagome did not follow.

Kagome stood there the wind blowing her hair as see looked at all her friends. There faces in shock for they couldn't tell what she was. They started to get up and grouped together all but Kouga and Inuyasha. They were walking towards the girl.


	2. True love and love

**Thanks for reading. I do not Inuyasha.**

Chapter Two:

Kagome didn't know what to say to the ones before her. Inuyasha and Kouga walked slowly up to the girl who looked identical to the girl who they lost. "Sango what do think?" "Well she saved us so that must mean she is on our side. I doubt it's her reincarnation for it's only been two years." Miroku looked back at the girl. "I know but she is not dead. Kagome died right?" Both had no answer they just looked. Kouga and Inuyasha were about an inch away from the girl and her scent hit them. "No! This can't be it." Kouga moved back but not Inuyasha. He took one more step and touched her. "She is real. She is not a specter. Can this really be my Kagome?" Inuyasha looked into her eyes and there it was her eyes and he could see into her soul. "Kagome!"

Before Inuyasha could do anything else Kouga pulled him back. "I told you to never touch her." Kouga and Inuyasha started to fight as only they did. Kagome's face turned red. She waited till the right moment. "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha came crashing on top of Kouga into the ground. "I come back to this! No tears of joy, just you two fighting!" Shippo's face lit up. "Kagome!" Shippo ran and jumped into Kagome's arms. "Well hello Shippo." Kagome hugged him and Shippo could smell the sweet scent of wild flowers the same, as he smelled when she was with her two years ago. "I see so that really is Kagome." Miroku looked as Shippo was holding tight to Kagome._ "So they both came out of the next world."_

Kikyou was now getting up from her attack. She looked and tears filled her eyes. There she was, the one person she tried to get rid of. Then she looked at her, she didn't die as she thought. Kikyou also felt the same from Naraku. "Kagome Naraku? He didn't die did he?" Kagome looked over at Kikyou she felt the fear she had. "No, neither of us did. The jewel needed me alive in the next world and that is what kept me from dieing from those flames. As for Naraku he used the last of his power to keep that human heart beating."

Kagome walked past the hole that held her demon friends then ran and hugged Sango. "I missed you my friend." Sango cried with happiness then she stopped. "This means that Kohaku?" "He may not need him for a while. The jewel is not with him. Those souls give him enough power." Kagome then faced the monk. "I am sorry I couldn't do nothing about his spell over your wind tunnel. "Kagome, I would want you here with me as a friend on earth any day then having the tunnel gone." Kagome smiled then looked at Kikyou. "We need to get back to the hut Kikyou your hurt." Kagome and the others started to walk back to Kaede's. "When you two get out of that hole I'll meet you at Kaede's.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naraku walked towards a small cave in the woods where he knew an old friend was. "Damn that girl. Her power did grow over the years. So if she hits me in the heart she will take the souls away that I worked so hard taking." Naraku then stooped and kicked the body that lay on the ground of the cave. She turned and went pale. "Kagura I was looking for you in the woods but you were not there. Kagome found you and told you about me." Naraku looked at the girl and smiled. "I wont kill you Kagura. I want this!" Naraku pulled her heart out and it joined his body. Kagura was in shock she lived free for two years and the death she would have been happy to take was gone. "Come on Kagura, we need to find Kanna."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome sat on the steps waiting for the two boys. They came running up covered in dirt and stopped in front of her. "Well you're here. I need to talk to you both come with me." Kagome got up and they followed her to the hilltop where she sat down. "I wanted to tell you the truth. Kikyou and I talked that day. She told me where to find him and I guess she planted the idea in my head. When I told you where to find him I was already planning on taking him to the next world. I wasn't really ready you leave you all but I was ready to save you all if I could. I am very sorry." The two sat down next to her. Inuyasha was to her left and Kouga was to her right. Kouga spoke first. "I see. Well I have thought nothing but of you. I am going to show you that you don't have to fight then we can be together." Kouga pulled Kagome's hand up and kissed it. "I will show you that I am the only one worth having you." "Why you……." Inuyasha was about to move when he felt Kagome place her hand over his. "That is sweet Kouga but I think you should really be thinking about your brothers. Naraku will start to spread his evil. You are the strongest they need you." Kouga looked at Kagome and then got up. "I see what you mean. Fine mutt you watch over her. Try not to blow it." Kouga then ran off.

Inuyasha felt Kagome hold his hand now, as the wolf was gone. "Inuyasha I am sorry that every time you get close to a person something happens to them. I wanted my death to be a new start for you and Kikyou." Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome. "I learned something when you died. You can love a person, you can love a lot people but you only have one true love. That love not even death can tear apart." Kagome looked at him ready for him to say it. "I found that my love for you was that true love." Kagome was a little surprised she was sure that Kikyou was the true love. "Really? But Kikyou" "Kikyou I love true but I never could see us being together with the family thing. I still believe she would want me to be human. You love me as the half demon. You want to be with the half demon and that is true love." Kagome smiled as she felt the energy she had two years ago. "Kagome I know I said I wanted to stop you from fighting. That wont happen will it?" "I don't think so." Inuyasha pulled his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him. "I just want you to know that having you here again makes me happy." Tears came to Kagome's eyes. She only wanted him to be happy and live, he was doing that and he wanted her. "Inuyasha I love you." Kagome let her head lay on his shoulder and they let the world move around them.

Kikyou and the others were making some dinner when they saw that Kagome and Inuyasha were not around. _"Where did they go?"_ Kikyou walked out the door and saw two figures on the hilltop she walked up to see that it was them. She felt her heart jump as Kagome was leaning on Inuyasha. _"What is she doing? That is my Inuyasha. She should have died and left us alone."_ Kikyou then walked up and tapped Kagome on the shoulder. "Dinner is ready." Kagome turned and saw Kikyou then turned red. She got up and walked to the hut. Kikyou looked down at Inuyasha. "What is your problem?" "Kikyou I have no idea what you're talking about." "Letting that poor girl think she has a chance. I know she filled your mind with thoughts that the two of you could be together, but you and I are to be." "Kikyou I love you, but not the way I do Kagome." Kikyou took a step back she felt the jealousy for her once again. "You don't know that. We were pulled apart for so long and you never gave me another chance." Inuyasha got up and looked at her. "Fine. Do you love me as a half demon or do you still wish me to be human." "Human only so we could have a family." Inuyasha then walked off he knew that only a true love would love you for what you were not what you could be. He left Kikyou standing there alone._ "What was that? Does Kagome love him as a half demon?"_

Kagome was eating looking at her friends when Inuyasha and Kikyou walked in. Kikyou sat next Miroku and Sango while Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. _"He really wants to be with me."_ They ate a little more when Shippo couldn't wait any longer. "Kagome why did you stay away so long?" Kagome looked up at him then cleared her throat. "I found out we were alive on the other side but I also knew that Naraku would try to free himself. I couldn't let him get back to this world. I stayed to keep him in the next world. He was weak then. I could hold him so that is what I did. Then he found a way out. That's when I came back." Shippo looked at her then jumped into her lap. "Why did you want to keep him over there?" "I could feel this world becoming peaceful. The demons that gained power from his aura were becoming weak. The land was growing once more. I couldn't let him take that away." Kagome got up and walked out. She was still torn about what she had done. She did the right thing but had to hurt the ones she loved to do it.

Kagome got down to the well when Inuyasha found her. "Kagome what's wrong?" "I feel bad for what I've done to you all. I could have come back, but….." "That right there is why we love you. You could have been like every other human and do what you wanted but you used the strength you have to save us. Yes you wanted that but you chose the harder path. The easy path is what makes us weak and you are not weak!" Kagome looked up and Inuyasha pulled her to him and held her. "I was so lost without you." "Why did you stop fighting with tetsusaiga while I was gone?" Inuyasha looked at her. "I thought it would help the pain if I took out the demons with my own hands. How'd you know that?" "The souls that past going to the next world I could see how they died and their last thoughts. They all were mad that you a half demon killed them but I saw the claw marks not those marks of the tetsusaiga." "I held it with me but then killing didn't help so I stop fighting. I killed those who came after me but I stopped hunting there was no point." "I see. I am very sorry that I hurt you like this." "I know that and you need to know that I am glad you did what you did." Kagome let the tears fall onto the red kimono as her head was sitting on his shoulder. "I thought of you all and I knew that all I wanted was for you all to live. My life was not the point anymore." Inuyasha held her closer and she cried a little more. "You mean the world to me and this time we fight together always. If we live we live together and if we die then it will be together." "Okay. I would like that." Kagome sat there in his arms under the stars like they had years ago. They were one again and as long as they stayed that way nothing would stop them.


	3. Naraku and Kagura return

**Thanks for reading. **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Three:

The morning sun came up in the sky as Sango and Miroku were walking to the well. "They never came back to the hut last night." "They just talked all night Miroku you know that." The two found them under the tree of ages. Inuyasha had taken his kimono top and laid in over Kagome as the night air came. They were still asleep when Sango touched Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome, Kagome." Kagome opened her eyes and saw Sango and Miroku. "We never made it back to the hut did we?" Sango smiled. "Nope." Kagome sat up and then turned to Inuyasha. "Come on I know you're awake." Inuyasha opened his eyes and got up. They walked to the well and looked in. "Are you going back there?" "No Miroku. They had to go through thinking I died once I can't get their hopes up if it happens again." Kagome then started to walk to Kaede's then she stopped. "We need to hurry. Kagura is coming." Inuyasha looked to the north and a windstorm was coming. "Great, come on lets go."

Kagome reached the hut to find Kikyou and Shippo waiting. "So you two saw the wind storm?" "Yes and we waited here for you all." Kikyou looked at Kagome and all she could feel was hate. Then the others appeared. "So it looks like Naraku found Kagura." Kikyou tried to act scared. "That means she's come for me. Oh Inuyasha please don't let her take me." Kikyou ran into his arms and pushed tears out. "Huh, Kikyo I wont let him hurt you but…." "Inuyasha she should stay with you since your half demon." Kagome smiled at him she knew the trick but she also could see how Inuyasha felt about it. "Oh thank you Inuyasha." Kikyou took his hand and they went running towards the wind. As they ran Kagome felt him. "It's a trap!" Kagome stopped and spun around putting her hands forward. Her power glowed as it collided with Naraku's. They all stopped to find that Kagura was a trap. "Kagome!" "Inuyasha you and Miroku take Kikyou and get rid of Kagura. Sango and I will take care of Naraku!" "Kagome I can't leave you." "Inuyasha please. He's not after me he wants Kikyou!" Inuyasha took Kikyou and started to run with Miroku. Sango and Kirara ran to help Kagome.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome pushed Naraku back and was able to get next to Sango. "So you can feel me now." "I spent two years holding you back. I got your scent and aura all over me." Kagome pulled an arrow to shoot. Naraku shot out two hands to take the hit. "I see you are willing to do anything to protect your heart now." Naraku didn't answer as he shot out metal spikes at the girl. "Kagome!" Sango flew by and took her hand allowing her to miss getting hit by the spikes. "Thanks." "Don't mention it." "Take this Naraku." Sango tossed her weapon and it split him in half. "Ha! This only makes me harder to fight. The two parts fixed themselves and now there was two Naraku's. "Oh this is not good." Kagome looked down and saw that he must have a demon in there that can make copies of themselves. "Sango move to the left." Demon spider like legs shot out to take the demon cat but she was able to move away in time. "You can cut me in half again but that will just make more of me." Kagome tried to see who was the real Naraku but they were identical. "Kagome we need to fight him." "I know which one do you want?" Sango and Kagome jumped off Kirara and they each took one of the Naraku's on.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha ran with Kikyou on his back it was just fast that way. Kikyou held a little tighter to him. "Kikyou can you tell me where Kagura is?" "She's about a few feet up." Miroku and Inuyasha ran faster to where the wind was getting stronger. "You stupid girl this is all your fault." Wind blades came flying at Inuyasha but he jumped back. "I see this worked out for you. I mean he seems to be very protective of you." Inuyasha cared for Kikyou sure but she had it all wrong. "Kagura you come here to die." Kagura took hold of her fan. "I came for her life." Kagura sent her dance of the dragon. The winds were stronger for Kagura's hate was boiling. "Inuyasha hold onto something. Wind Tunnel." The wind was pulled into his hand. Kagura laughed. "I can always make more." She pulled the wind around them and trees were coming loose. "We have to hit here to make this stop!" "I get that monk but how." Kikyou pulled her bow back and Kagura got hit in the shoulder. "Why you stupid girl." Kagura let go an explosion of wind and Kikyou went flying. "Kikyou!" Inuyasha ran and took hold of Kikyou as the two went flying into a tree. "Oh look how cute your boyfriend is when he runs to save you." Kikyou looked back and smiled. "Thank you." "Yea, well get up we are still in a battle." Kikyou got up and Inuyasha went over to Miroku. _"How mean. He never gets like that with Kagome. Oh she is so going to pay for this."_

00000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome and Sango were fighting the two Naraku's with all they had. "What's wrong Sango getting tired." Naraku was able to knock her over. "Sango!" Kagome turned to see if she was okay. "You know better Kagome. Never turn your back when you're in a battle." Naraku hit Kagome down next to Sango. The two Naraku's then were about to attack when Kirara landed and pushed both of them back. "Good girl Kirara." "Yea thanks Kirara." Kirara then jumped at the two Naraku's she was able to hit but she torn them in half. "Hahahaha now lets see you fight four of me." Naraku started to circle the girls. "Kirara go get Inuyasha." Kirara ran off leaving Kagome and Sango back to back as the four Naraku's ran around them. "Keep fighting!" Kagome and Sango fought trying to hit him but they were only able to create more of him. "Fine you want six of us then I guess that is your choice."

0000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and Miroku were busy fighting Kagura when Kirara appeared. "Inuyasha the girls they need us." "What! Kagome." Inuyasha tossed his wind scar one then another. Kagura pushed the first one to the side and the second on hit. She was about to die when Kanna appeared. "He said that your time was not up." Kagura was gone and so was Kanna. "Come on we need to get to them" Inuyasha ran past Kikyou leaving her. "What about me?" "Come on Kikyou." Miroku took her hand and they ran after Inuyasha. They found the girls surrounded by Narakus. "Hold on Kagome I'll get them." Inuyasha pulled his tetsusaiga ready to swing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was thinking of a plan when she heard Inuyasha. "NO! He will only duplicate." Inuyasha dropped his sword. "How do we get you out?" "Working on that." _"Think Kagome how do you stop him. Wait I have it."_ Kagome turned to Sango. "Do you trust me?" "Sure I do. Why?" "I have a plan but it sounds weird." "Okay what is it." "I want you to start tossing you weapon at the circle of men. I will then shot two arrows right behind it. We keep moving in a circle over and over till we hit them all." Sango smiled. "I think that might just work."

Sango tossed her weapon and Kagome bent down as it past then she shot up and shot two arrows then got back down. They both then turned a little and did the same thing. They moved as one over and over shooting. "Kagome and Sango got two." Miroku pointed as two of the men turned to dust. "Yea but look they're starting to get tired." Kikyou also pointed out. _"Come on you two I know you can do this."_ Inuyasha waited all tense.

There was only three left and Sango could see how tired they both were. "Here it comes." Sango tossed her weapon Kagome was bent down when she felt him next to her and she jumped a little that's when the weapon clipped her arm. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha watched as she was hit but she held her arm then took her bow. "Sango keep going!" Sango felt bad but trusted her friend. She started to toss the weapon again this time when Kagome shot up she shot to her left and hit one of the Naraku's. "Good job." Kagome forgot again about the weapon this time it clipped her other arm. "Kagome are you alright I am so sorry." "Sango it's my own fault just look out for my arrows." Sango nodded. _"One fake left then I can get Naraku."_ Sango took a large swing but Kagome wasn't looking and it hit her in the back knocking her face down on the floor. "Kagome!" Sango was about to run to her when she saw he get up. "Sango get back." Then two Naraku's dived at Sago tearing her arms as they pasted. "How are you going to stop me now girls?" "Sango think you can get on more swing in?" "You bet." Sango took hold of her weapon and spun around five times then let go. "Get down!" As Sango ducked five arrows went flying after her weapon. Naraku and his fake moved out of the way of the boomerang but the five arrows gave off so much power that both were hit. Naraku put his fake in the blast as he ran away.

Kagome and Sango fell to the ground tired from the fight. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her and picked her up. "What were you thinking you could have been killed?" "I trusted Sango I knew she would do her part and she did. The times I got hit were my own fault." Kagome then closed her eyes it took everything she had to not pass out from the blow she got from that boomerang. Sango's arms were bad for they were deep claw marks all down both arms and she was losing blood. "Kirara! Come on we need to get Sango back to Kaede's now." Miroku picked Sango up and they got on Kirara. "Hey do you have room for Kikyou." Miroku looked down at Inuyasha. "Yea I think so." "Thanks. Come on Kikyou." Kikyou took Inuyasha's hand and he jumped into the air with her and put her on the back of Kirara. "I'll meet you there with Kagome." Kikyou watched as he landed on the ground and started to run towards the hut with Kagome tight in his arms. "I don't see what is so great about her wounds." Miroku turned around and was very calm. "Lady Kikyou usually a blow from Sango's weapon knocks people out. Sango has been hit by her weapon and was out cold for two days." "Oh. Sorry I didn't know." _"He still doesn't have to act like the world is going to end if he can't get her to Kaede's fast."_ Kikyou pouted as she talked to herself. Miroku turned back to Sango who was still bleeding. "Hold on Sango I will get you some help."

Inuyasha came running into the hut to find Shippo and Kaede. "Sango and Kagome were fighting Naraku and they got hurt bad." Shippo ran to get some pillows and blankets while Kaede got the first aid kits that Kagome and brought to them so long ago. "Good now Sango has tons of cuts on her arms. They both are so tired from the fight." He looked at Kagome she was out. "Kaede I need you to check under the Kagome's golden kimono. She got hit with Sango's weapon a few times during the fight. Once full on with her back." Shippo stopped. "What! And she still was able to fight?" "She held in till Naraku left yeah." Shippo looked at Kagome then saw that Kirara was coming. "Look here they come."

As night fell Sango and Kagome were bandaged and allowed to rest alone in the little hut. "Kagome has a broken wrist and some nasty bruising on her other arm and back. "You mean the blow she took on the back is just a bruise." Miroku was shocked. "It's not that good. The wrist that is broken is the one she uses to shoot her arrow." Kikyou's eyes slowly looked up. "You mean she wont be able to fight for a while." "That is what I would say but I doubt that will stop her." Kaede and Shippo walked back in to take care of the two.

"You know your going to have to tell her to stay here and rest while we go fight Naraku." Kikyou tired to say with no happiness in her voice. "Yeah right I wont leave her here alone for Naraku to come and kill. She will come with me and we'll just have to play it off that she's not hurt." Kikyou pouted again as she looked away. "Look Kagome is stronger than any of us. She fought even after she took on a full blow from Sango's weapon. I have yet to see anyone else do that." Inuyasha got up and walked away. _"I see you only love her because of how strong she is. Then I will make her weak and then you will want me back."_


	4. Kikyou's Darkness

Chapter Four: 

As morning started Kagome opened her eyes. She could feel that her body was still in a lot of pain but she still pulled herself up. Kagome looked over to see that both Sango's arms were still bandaged up. She then looked away. "Sango I am so sorry I put in you such danger." "Kagome you didn't." Kagome looked up to see Sango was getting up. "I fight like you and I take the same risk as you." Kagome smiled then looked at her arm. "How bad are you? I mean I was in shock that you were able to get up after I hit you in the back." "I think I am mostly bruised. I think my wrist is broken though." "Oh no. That is the hand you used to shoot your bow." "I know." Kagome looked at it some more then back at Sango. "So do you remember anything from the fight?" Kagome thought. "Yeah I remember getting hit and my body wanted to stop the pain was bad. But I didn't want to let him get you or get away from me. I saw him take a hit at you when I got up. The world was a little fuzzy but I could make him out. When I shot the arrows I was seeing double so I shot more arrows." Sango smiled. "I think that saved us. Your power doubled with the number of arrows you shot. He did get away though."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was getting dressed when she saw two white ears near the window. "Inuyasha you can come in here if you want." "How'd you know I was here?" Kagome got up and went to the window and pulled his ears. "Oh forgot about those." Kagome giggled a little. "So are you better." "Well a little." Inuyasha got up and looked at her. Her face was starting to get her color back. "If Kouga shows up he'll have a field day on me." Kagome then started to walk to the door. Inuyasha ran and meet her at the door. They walked down to town where the others were.

Sango and Miroku were playing with cards that Kagome had brought them. Shippo was playing with his toys as Kirara sat next to him. Kikyou was sitting with them looking for Inuyasha. "How long does it take a person to look in on her then come right back?" Sango and Miroku just kept playing. "She needs to learn to calm down." "Yes, but Sango she is not use to Inuyasha like us remember." They both sighed then went back to there game. "Wait. There he is! Inuyasha and…….oh look its Kagome." Kikyou's voice went soft as she sat down. The others looked and she was right Kagome was walking with Inuyasha.

Kagome sat down next to Sango and looked at her arms. "Your still hurt." "They are almost healed Kagome." "Yeah what about that wrist think you'll be able to go with us." Inuyasha turned and gave Kikyou an odd look. "Oh well I still was going to go with you all. I mean my hand will heal and I can still fight." Kikyou sighed to herself. "Well I hope so. I mean you could get someone hurt if you can't." "Hey Kikyou knock it off will ya?" Inuyasha wasn't sure what was up with her but he didn't like it. Sango looked at Kikyou then at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha could I talk to you?" "Sure Sango."

Sango and Inuyasha went off on a walk to talk. "Look I'm not sure that Kikyou understands what true love is. I mean she looks at Kagome as her reincarnation and so you only fell in love with Kagome because in a way she was Kikyou. So Kikyou thinks your love is only for her." "But Kagome isn't Kikyou. I mean her power was started by the fact that she was born with part of Kikyou but she has grown on her own." "We all know that but Kikyou doesn't. She will always think that now that she is back Kagome shouldn't be around." "I see. So I need to talk to her right?" "I would before she does something stupid." The two walked back to the little spot in town where the others were sitting.

"Kikyou we need to talk." Kikyou jumped up and ran past Kagome with what looked like a smile. _"I knew it. Sango must have talked to him about coming back to me. He wants to tell me that he is going to leave Kagome here and we will together."_ Kikyou and Inuyasha walked for a while before he started to talk. "I need to talk to you about love." "Really?" "Yes, now I have found that you can have love for many people in this world." "I have noticed that with all the people you keep around you now." "Yes, well then you have your true love. The person you are to love above everyone else." "I see." Kikyou got closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt it was harder than he thought to say it but it had to be said." "I found her. I found my true love and I needed to tell you." "Oh Inuyasha I knew you'd see it my way." "Kikyou I am trying to tell you that Kagome is that true love. The love I have for her has never been tainted." "WHAT!" Kikyo jumped back she was mad. "That girl came to this world by chance. You are trying to tell me that she loves you more than me?" "I am telling you that her love for me is pure. She loved me when I pushed her away for you. She loved me even when I ran after you." "You see you came after me." "I thought I had to. I felt that is was only my fault that we were tricked that day." "You were." "No we both had a part in it. If you had trusted me then you would not have been so quick to believe that I would have turned on you." "What about you?" "Same goes for me. That is why we can't be true loves. I would never believe that Kagome could turn on me." "I see and you think she believes that you would never turn on her." "I know that she does!" Kikyou wasn't going to let him go. She ran to him and pushed her lips to his. Inuyasha was trying to push her back. "I wont let you leave me." "Kikyou I will still be here for you like I am for the others." Kikyou wouldn't let go. "No! Kagome is weak can't you see that now. She is not the one it's me." Inuyasha was starting to get mad but he wasn't about to push her.

"Kikyou what are you doing?" Kikyou let go as Kaede walked up. "Shut up. This is between me and Inuyasha." "I see that sister but your not hearing him. He told you that he wishes to be with Kagome." "Well he's wrong. I am the only one he could ever love." Kikyou ran back to the hut. Kaede looked over at Inuyasha. "Give her time she will soon see that this does not mean you do don't love her in some way." Inuyasha smiled. "I know I just wish I didn't have to hurt her like that." Kaede walked back to the hut to find Kikyou sitting near the fire. "Kikyou, you must come to understand that this does not mean he stopped loving you as a dear friend." Kikyou looked up at her with the anger she had. "I know that. I just don't want that. I gave him my heart and he broke it. I was going to be free by him and he let me down." Kikyou pushed more wood onto the fire. "Kikyou your just mad. Rest over night and maybe you'll feel better." Kaede patted her sister on the shoulder then walked off. Kikyou took the advice and went to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kikyou woke to the new morning and she did feel a little better. "So I see you are awake." She saw Inuyasha at the doorway. "Why yes I am. I also want to say I guess if Kagome is who you want to be with then it can't hurt to know your still my friend." Inuyasha smiled. "I am glad you feel that way. So come on out and have some breakfast." Kikyou got up and walked outside._ "You better enjoy him now Kagome. I will make sure that you die this time for real. That and you'll take Naraku with you."_

Kagome was eating a rice ball when Kikyou sat down next to her. "I wanted to say I am very sorry for the way I have been acting." "Oh. Well I really didn't take it to heart but thank you Kikyou." Kikyou smiled but it made Sango's hairs stand on end. Then Shippo came running up with a yellow backpack. "I think I packed everything Kagome." "Oh why thank you Shippo." Kagome looked through the bag. "Yep you packed everything." They finished their breakfast then they headed towards the north.


	5. Naraku takes Kagome

**Thanks to all of you that are reading. Agian I do not own Inuyasha **

Chapter Five:

The woods were still bright for the aura of Naraku still had not reached them. Kikyou walked along with Sango and Miroku as ahead of them Kagome was talking with Inuyasha. They looked happy and Kikyo felt that pain of sadness. _"Did I really love him like that? Does that matter? We are to be together. This is my chance to be with him."_ Kikyou was still in thought when she walked right into Inuyasha who had stopped. "Oh sorry." Inuyasha turned and looked at her. "That's fine. Sango, Kagome needs to talk to you." Sango came to see what Kagome wanted. "Sango could we go back to your village?" "Why?" "I was hoping you could help me make a weapon to use with my good hand while my wrist heals." "Oh yea. I think we might still have a few things left there." Kagome and Sango went to the slayer village on Kirara leaving the others to keep going north.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango was looking through all the old weapons when she found something. "Here." Sango handed Kagome a large ring that was made out of a demon's bone. "This will act just like my weapon only lighter and you can connect it to you waist like this." Kagome smiled. "Should we try it out before I have to fight with it?" "Sure." The two stayed all day as Kagome practiced with the new weapon she had to remember not to try and catch it with her good hand. She and Sango had a good time and it reminded Sango of Kohaku. They had told him to stay hidden in the south until they had a chance to destroy Naraku. They sat to rest as the sky was turning to night. "Wow we spent all day here." "Yeah I guess we should sleep here and meet up with the others in the morning." Sango and Kagome curled up with Kirara and feel fast asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Miroku and Inuyasha walked with Shippo and Kikyou nothing much was said. The night came and the girls had not returned. Then when they woke the next morning the girls still were not back. "I think we should still keep going." "I know. I wish those two would hurry up." Kikyou was looking at a tree ahead of them and then she noticed that they weren't alone. "Guys I hate to say this but I think Naraku found us." Inuyasha and Miroku looked out to see two figures walking towards them. The aura around them was dark. "That's them alright." Inuyasha and Miroku started to run at them.

Naraku and Kagura stopped letting them get inches from their bodies. "Be gone you two." The power Naraku held pushed both boys to the side. He continued walking. "Kikyou!" Shippo could see the man coming at the two of them. "Transform." Shippo turned into a bird and took Kikyou high about the trees. "Kagura." Kagura rose into the air and started to chase little Shippo. "Help!" Shippo was trying hard to get away but Kagura was catching up. "Take this." Kikyou took her shot and hit the feather making Kagura fall to the floor. "Wow good shot Kikyo." Kikyou smiled but it was too soon for then the wind around them picked up and little Shippo was hit with wind blades. He and Kikyou fell to the ground hard. Inuyasha and Miroku ran to their aid to find that Shippo was out cold and Kikyou seemed to be fine.

"So where is the demon slayer and Kagome did I hurt them that bad." Inuyasha turned to him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Inuyasha and Miroku again attacked but this time Naraku let out a large fireball. "Inuyasha! Kikyou." "Shit!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome and Sango were looking for their friends when they saw Shippo and Kikyou fall from the sky. "There must be over there." "Yeah but it looks like Naraku and Kagura found them first." Kirara flew faster and landed in front of a large fireball before it could hit Kikyou. "So there you girls are." Kagome jumped down and checked to see if Kikyou was okay. "Looks like she's okay." Kagome and Sango ran to join Miroku and Inuyasha. "Ha don't be a fool Kagome. I can see that your wrist is broken." Everyone but Kagome seemed to be surprised. "I can still hurt you Naraku." Kagome and Sango tossed their weapons. Sango's was meet with demon hands stopping it. Kagome's seemed to light up with power and took those hands down and Sango's weapon pushed Naraku into a tree. "How it this possible?" Kagome went to catch the weapon. "Kagome your other hand." Kagome switched her good hand at the last minute to catch her weapon. "Thanks Sango."

Naraku looked up at the group. "I have had enough of this. Kagura." Kagura appeared and sent a large wind towards Kikyo. At the same time Naraku started to shake the earth and it broke behind Kikyo. "KIKYOU!" Everyone was in shock she was going to get pushed over the edge. Kagome was the only one who moved. As the wind moved Kikyou and she was about to drop she felt two hands grab her's. She looked up to find Kagome holding her. "Why?" "Look I've told you this over and over. I don't hate you. I want to be your friend and I will always be here for you." As Kagome held Kikyou she wasn't ready for the next wind that came crashing down on them. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome and Kikyou were both now about to go over the edge.

"Sango Miroku take care of Kagura." Inuyasha ran and took hold of Kagome's good hand as Kikyou had her broken hand. "Come on hold on you two." Inuyasha was pulling them up when he felt a body next to him. "I don't think so half-breed." As Naraku got ready to knock them all the edge when he was pushed over.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha was actually happy to see that stupid wolf. Kouga ran over and pulled Inuyasha up and Kikyou and Kagome both came flying up as well. "I thought I smelled that demon." Kouga turned back to see that Naraku was already getting back up. "I though you'd come wolf." Naraku started release tons of demon arms and they came flying at Kouga and Inuyasha. "How dare you!" Inuyasha and Kouga started to tear through the arms with their claws with ease. As they fought through the arms of demons Kagome took Kikyou and started to run away from the fight. "What are you doing?" "I'm getting us far away from Naraku as we can." Kikyou could tell that Kagome's arm was worse since she had been holding it for a while as they were hanging over the edge. "What about your arm?" "I'll look at it when we find a safe spot." Kagome pulled Kikyou with her and they kept running. Kikyou forgot about her hate and fear of Kagome as they ran. Soon they were far away from the battle and Kagome stopped to look at her arm. "Damn it looks like I made it worse." "Kagome I'm sorry." Kagome turned to her and smiled. "No worries I figured it would happen but I couldn't let you go over the edge like that." Kikyou smiled but felt the guilt in her. _"How could I hate her? She could never hurt me the way I was going to hurt her. I was thinking about pulling her down."_ Kikyou's eyes filled with tears and she looked at Kagome. "I am so sorry!" Kagome took her hand. "You didn't do anything." Kikyou let Kagome hug her as she cried a little more. Kagome felt a pulse come from Kikyou. _"What is this? It's like another person sits in there with Kikyou. Who ever it is she is full of hate."_ Kikyou let go to wipe the tears. _"Did she just feel the darkness that sits in my heart the hateful me that what's her to die?"_ Kagome looked at Kikyou like she was trying to find something. "What are you looking at?" "Kikyou something isn't right. Please talk to me before something happens." Kikyou looked at her then felt it again. The hate towards this girl. _"She thinks she's so great that she can save me. What is she going to save me from huh? She is the one out to get me."_ Kikyou turned away from her and started to walk off. "Kikyou wait please don't keep it bottled up." Kagome ran and took hold of Kikyou's shoulder. "I have nothing bottled up now let go of me!" Kikyou pushed Kagome back and she hit her broken wrist against the tree. Kikyou just walked away she was battling with herself why let Kagome get involved.

000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and Kouga kept taking the arms apart, but it only seemed that more just appeared. "Damn it!" "Inuyasha, Kouga are you in there?" Both stopped to see the figures of Sango and Miroku. "Where's Kikyou and Kagome?" "Huh they ran off into the….." Miroku stopped. "Sango that's where Kagura went." "WHAT!" Inuyasha looked at the monk. "We'll go find them." Sango took Miroku by the collar and they got on Kirara. As they ran past Shippo he opened his eyes. "What is going on? Wait is that Inuyasha and Kouga." Shippo crawled slowly towards Naraku. He was slowing wrapping both Kouga and Inuyasha within his arms. "You two will never get away from me. With you out of the way I can take Kikyou and Kagome for my own." Naraku pulled his hands in and the two were caught. Inuyasha couldn't reach his tetsusaiga and Kouga was wrapped head to toe. _"I have to help them."_ Shippo jumped out of the bush he was in and with all he had he took a bite of Naraku's neck. He moved to see what was going on and that was enough to let both Inuyasha and Kouga free.

"Get off me you little flea bag." Naraku's used one of his hands to pulled Shippo off and then tossed him. Shippo went flying when he felt his little body stop. He looked up to see that Inuyasha had him. "Thanks Shippo." Kouga and Inuyasha were about to attack again when Naraku pulled everything back in. "I have no time for this." Naraku jumped into the air and went over their heads. "He's going after Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha and Kouga didn't waste any more time. What he really went after was Kikyou and Kagome.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Kikyou had gotten far when a ring went flying pasted her face and knocked a tree in her way. "What the?" As Kikyou turned around she found Kagura coming at her. _"Kagome was trying to hit her."_ Kagura was now inches from holding her when an arrow hit her in the shoulder. "Kagura!" Kagome held her face as tears leaked from her eyes. _"She shot her bow even with her broken wrist. That has to hurt."_ Kagome loaded her bow again. "Kagura you better move this time." Kagura moved and Kagome ran to Kikyou's side. "Why Kagome you look as though you're going to cry from pain." Kagura laughed as she looked at Kagome. "I can still take you out." Kagome got ready to shoot when the ground started to move and from the behind Kagura, Kirara came flying out with Miroku and Sango. "Oh no!" Kagome let her bow go down as she ran to her friends. They were out cold.

Kikyou and Kagome pulled the three to a tree as Kagura sat above them in her feather. "Why is she not attacking?" "That would be because Naraku is coming." As Kagome said the words the trees were pulled apart. Naraku came through with a very large smile on his face. "I see that you two got far, but not far enough." Kikyou and Kagome pulled their bows. "You two working together I never thought I would see the day." Naraku pulled out his arms and sent them flying at the girls.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha and Kouga came running pasted the woods and past the arms both pulled Kikyou out of the way only to hear a scream of another. "What!" They both turned to see the arms wrapping around Kagome. "I thought you would save her. I mean why not? I am after her after all." "Let Kagome go!" Kouga and Inuyasha came running back only to stop as Naraku started to squeeze her tighter. "You bastard this has nothing to do with her." "Really? She is the one who kept me in that place for two years. She is the only one who could ever kill me. I think Kagome is involved in this." Naraku laughed as he pulled Kagome right up to his face. "What do you think Kagome? Do you think he would give me Kikyou to save your life?" Kagome's eyes snapped up to look at him. "NO! Inuyasha don't you ever do that. Kikyou needs you as much as I do." Kagome was starting to melt Naraku's arms. "Oh Kagome I think not." Naraku lit a fire around his arms and Kagome screamed as the flames started to burn her arms. "Stop this now Naraku!" Naraku looked at Inuyasha and Kouga. "I wouldn't kill Kagome not till she tells me where she put the jewel." Naraku then started to disappear. "Don't you take her!" Inuyasha ran at his figure and was about to use his claws but he was gone.

"We were so stupid. I thought that helping you with Kikyou was the smart thing. I mean we all know you need as much help as you can get Mutt." "Shut it Kouga. We both failed her this time." Inuyasha turned back to check on Miroku and Sango. They were burned a little from Naraku. "Kouga could you please help me with this." Kouga came and started to look at Sango while Inuyasha finished with Miroku. Kikyou sat on the fallen tree thinking. _"I can feel that part of me thinks he'll never trade me but then again he did say that Kagome was his true love. Doesn't that mean he would do anything to get her back?"_ Kikyou was still thinking when Inuyasha sat down next to her. "Kikyou I would never let Naraku have you." "Huh. Oh I know that." "I want you to know that we wont trade you for Kagome. We will fight him and that way we will get her back." Inuyasha looked at her. "Kikyou I told you that you could always look to me to be your friend." Kikyou felt her heart. It wanted him to love her like he did Kagome. "I thank you but what if we can't get her back." "Oh we will I know that and we wont let you fall into his arms." Inuyasha smiled as he went to check on the others. "_You say that like you still care about me. I still have a chance I see that. Maybe with Kagome gone for a while you'll see how great we are together."_ Kikyou looked at Inuyasha as he helped Sango. _"He's become so caring and full of life. It was her that did it. Kagome helped him find this part of him. I would have too if I hadn't died. This is all Naraku's fault. He took Inuyasha away from me. Now he and Kagome are going to try and take him away again."_ Kikyou could feel the tears in her eyes so she looked away.


	6. The Demons come

**Thanks for reading. I do not own Inuyasha **

Chapter Six:

Kagome was looking at a town, full of dead bodies. "How do you like it?" "What have you done?" Naraku had taken a whole town for his new home. The people never stood a chance. Kagome walked over the people and one by one she set their souls free of him. "I see you have the gift." Kagome didn't even look at him as she walked the whole town. She could see that the barrier would only be broken with a full blow from an arrow. "My wrist is worse than before I wont be able to hit that barrier now." Kagome walked a little more before a hand slipped around her waist and she was spun back to Naraku's face. "Now I think you should tell me where the jewel is?" Kagome smiled and she closed her eyes. Naraku started to melt so he let her go. "Don't touch me. The jewel is safe for now." Kagome sat down and Naraku had no choice, so he sat with her.

"Are you telling me you feel no hate about any of this? "I am human so yes I get mad but why hold the anger for something you cannot control. You hold the anger about how you could never get Kikyou. Kikyou holds anger for what you did to her. Many people let the anger take over and they become like you." "You let the anger go. So what did you do with it?" "I found a way to except it. I found a way to see the light no matter how dark things get." "So what was the light when we were in the next world." "My friends were free to live without you. Inuyasha was able to try again with Kikyou." "That was the light. How about now?" "You cannot touch me. Your anger makes it so that when you touch me you melt." Naraku was not sure what she meant but Kagome was human so that had to mean she was full of some kind of hate. "You hate as much as the rest of us." "I do but I do not hold it in." Kagome at that got up and started to walk away. "I can touch you!" Naraku took hold of Kagome's arm. The light that she held in her heart pulled him in and time stopped.

Naraku opened his eyes to find he was standing in a world of white with Kagome. "What is this?" "I wanted to show you that you could never touch me. Not the way you want. This is where the hate sits in my heart." "You lie. There is no hate." "No, but this is where is comes till I deal with it. It's only human to hate things. We then have the choice with what we do with that hate. We can hold it in and let it turn to anger or we deal with it. People die because of the hate people hold onto. People start wars over hate that they held in. Demons who feel hate think holding it will make them powerful and that is wrong it makes them weak" Kagome took Naraku and his body changed to the human he started out as. "What is going on?" "The hate started when you found that Kikyou loved someone else." "Yes and now I am stronger because of it." "Did it give you Kikyou? No! You made the choice to hold in the anger, instead of seeing that Kikyou was happy with someone else. Can't you see that holding in the hate never lets you get what you want. You can only lose that which you want." "So what about you?" "I get mad but I have found that dealing with it makes me stronger." Kagome let go of Naraku and he turned back. "I cannot be touched by your evil Naraku."

Naraku opened his eyes to find that he was where he had tried to touch Kagome but she was already walking far away from him. She found a little hut and made herself at home. _"Was that really her heart where the darkness should be? How is it that there was nothing but a glance of darkness?"_ Naraku walked back to a step to think. Kagura walked up with Kanna. "That girl is odd." Kagura saw what happened to Naraku. She was sure that Kagome took him into her for a moment to show him something. Naraku then got up and ran down to where Kagome was. He opened the door and smiled.

"What was the light about Kikyou setting you up to die?" Kagome turned to him and she seemed still at peace. "I may have no light for that but I dealt with it. Kikyou made her choice but I wouldn't change what I did. I didn't have to listen to her. I knew it had to be some kind of trap by either you or maybe her." "So you hate her for it." "No I am sad for her. I am sad at the fact that she thought she had to kill me to have a chance with Inuyasha." Kagome looked away she was sad she wanted Kikyou to find peace but the hate she felt from her was not a good sign. "You know if you weren't such a powerful enemy my human heart would like you." Kagome laughed a little. "How can that be it still wishes for Kikyou." Naraku was taken back, could she have read into his human heart in that white world. "Naraku that is why you don't kill her." Naraku walked away. "Who has to kill her? She isn't the one who will bring me down. I will only kill the one who can kill me." Kagome looked down at the ground that meant that he was after her blood.

When Naraku came back he saw Kagura still sitting at the steps. "Naraku why not just kill Kagome now?" "I can't fool. Her power keeps me from doing that. I need to use someone to kill her." Naraku sat on the steps and looked at the night sky. _"Other than me there is only one person who wishes that Kagome to die. That is why I need Kikyou she will kill Kagome and then she will be mine."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and Kouga sat in silence as the night came. Sango was helping Kirara with her burns as Shippo made some fish. Kikyou took her chance and sat next to Inuyasha. "I am really sorry about what happened to Kagome." "Thanks Kikyou." Kikyou offered a hug and Inuyasha took it. Kikyou held him and she felt happy with him. "Inuyasha thank you for saving me." Inuyasha pulled away he couldn't let himself be held like that. He knew that Kagome wouldn't think it as cheating but it still felt that way. "What's wrong?" "Kikyou I just feel really bad over what happened today." Kouga walked up and sat next to him. "We should. We let Kagome down. By thinking for that one moment that Naraku would never go after her, he took his chance to take her." Inuyasha got up and started to walk off. Kikyou was about to get up to follow. "No, I need to be alone for a few." Inuyasha walked off.

He soon found himself at a riverbank. He sat looking into it and then she started to punch the water cursing himself. "Little brother what ever did the water do to you?" Inuyasha looked and on the other side was his brother and Rin. "What do you want?" "I came to ask you something, well Rin did." Inuyasha looked at his brother. _"That little girl has she really made my demon brother soft a little." _Rin looked at Inuyasha then she smiled. "Did Kagome come back?" "Yes, Kagome and Naraku are back." Rin then looked at Sesshomaru. "I see then you should know that I plan on taking her life." Inuyasha jumped over the river and was now in his brother's face. "What was that!" "I have found a way to gain the power of our father. I must take the life of a great priestess. I was sure that was that other girl but then I heard people talk about Kagome the one who took Naraku to the next world. Then she came back alive. A priestess who should have died but lived." "I am telling you this now you touch Kagome and I will kill you." Sesshomaru turned and he and Rin were gone. Inuyasha was left to find that Kagome was now the biggest target for those who wish to gain power.

Inuyasha walked back to camp feeling worse then when he left. Kikyou could tell that something happened. "Inuyasha what happened when you left?" "I ran into Sesshomaru. He told me he plans on taking Kagome's life." Sango and Miroku turned at this. "What do mean?" Sango was worried. "He said that he found a way to be as powerful as our father and that would be to kill a great priestess." "What would make him think that?" Miroku asked looking at Inuyasha. "Well our father was strong like Sesshomaru for a long time. Then one day a great priestess came to slay him. They fought for four days and nights. In the end our father was able to kill her and ate her body. After that he became a great demon for the power of the priestess joined with his own." Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "So you mean to say that your brother wants to kill and eat Kagome?" Shippo was the only one able to spit it out. "I think so." "He wont touch her." Kouga walked up, the light from the fire was showing that his face was full of anger. "That brother of yours better not try it." Inuyasha looked at the wolf and they were for the second time in a long time on the same page.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome sat there trying to think of ways to help her wrist heal when she felt someone behind her. She turned to find Kanna standing there. "He wants you to join him for dinner." Kagome followed Kanna to a little hut. Once inside she saw that Naraku had some food on the table. "Why feed me?" "Why Kagome if you die of hunger what fun is that." Kagome knew that Naraku had much bigger plans for her. "So when I left that cave I saw that people see you as a great priestess." Kagome knew that. Kaede had talked to her about that and because she was back demons might come to hunt her down. "I heard of a great tale that if a demon can kill and eat a great priestess then that demon will grow in power." "So it's like the jewel only with a human life being taken." Naraku started to grin at Kagome. "Yes, do you know who this great Priestess might be?" Kagome's blood ran cold she could only think of two people. "She will be hunted by all demons and even some humans. Her life will end in only one way." "Says you." Kagome wasn't going to sit and listen to him talk about some girl's life like it was worth nothing. "Kagome that priestess is you." Kagome stopped in mid step. "Why would that be me?" "Think about it. You were the one to come back from the next world alive. You have never let the stone become tainted while in your hands. You are the great priestess and they are coming for you." Naraku walked pasted her and laughed. "My new home will soon become a battle ground for all who wish to gain power." Kagome was taken back. "You mean you are going to lead the demons here so they can try and kill me." "They will try and fail. They will be the ones to wear you down enough so that I can kill you for myself."

Kagome fell flat on her butt. She was stuck in a demon town now waiting for tons of demons to attack her. They wont kill her but if she wasn't careful she was going to fall right into Naraku's hands. Kagome looked at her hand it was getting better but she could only hope that it would heal before the demons appeared. Kagome ran back to her little hut to find that Naraku wanted it to be a true fight for she found he left her a bow and lots of arrows. "Great he wants to make sure I use my power if he's going to eat me." Kagome kicked the bow and sat down this time to cry. "I hate this I really do!" Kagome let the tears come for this was how she was dealing with this new hate. The hate that she was this great priestess and that even if she did get away from Naraku she still would be hunted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and the others were trying to find Naraku when a large group of demons flew overhead. "What is this about?" Kouga looked at Inuyasha his face was pale. "We need to hurry come on!" Inuyasha was now following the demons he jumped into the treetops and was almost gone. Kirara grew and Miroku, Kikyou and Sango hopped on. Shippo jumped on as they flew past him. Kouga took off after Inuyasha. "What is the big hurry mutt?" "They are heading after Kagome!" "How do you know that?" "I could hear them Miroku they were talking about a priestess that could give them great power. They also said that she was being held by another demon." Inuyasha picked up speed he couldn't let Kagome fight alone. Kikyou was sitting on Kirara and watched the red kimono run through the trees below them. "You wont be able to help. Naraku has got a plan for all of us." As they ran a white figure walked behind them his swords held tight and the little girl walking next to him looking ahead. _"Lord Sesshomaru, can he really kill Kagome? I mean he says to be like his father it is the only way but he also knows how much she means to this world right?"_

Inuyasha and the others finally found a town that was full of Naraku's aura and there they found tons of demons waiting in front of a door. "They must be waiting for Naraku to come out. Inuyasha and the others then walked past that group to search the area. "Kagome has to be here somewhere so look." Inuyasha took Kikyou and they went one way. Shippo went with Kouga, which left Sango and Miroku to go another way. They all were looking for some kind of sign but for a while nothing was coming. Inuyasha was in a panic for Naraku's scent was too overpowering that if Kagome were standing behind him he wouldn't know it. Kikyou was looking but part of her wasn't, that part was too focused on the idea that Inuyasha was holding her hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was looking at her wrist it had been a while sine Naraku brought her here and well she could feel the demons outside. _"Inuyasha where are you guys I need your help."_ Kagome took hold of her bow and some arrows she felt him coming. Naraku opened the door and smiled. "They are waiting for you Kagome." Kagome walked passed him with no words. "I have given them the main road to attack." Kagome went running to the road. _"I have to just fight I know they will come."_ Kagome ran just as Sango and Miroku turned the corner they were only able to get a glimpse of a golden kimono. "Think that was Kagome?" "It has to be." Sango and Miroku went running after her. Naraku walked slowly to the front house that had a good view of the main road. He sat with Kagura and Kanna. "We will see how great Kagome is."

Kagome walked now as she entered the main road she felt the demons but really too many to count. She was about to take one more step when she felt a hand take hers. "What?" She turned to see that Sango and Miroku were the ones standing there. "I am so happy to see you guys!" Kagome hugged her friends tight. "What is going on?" "Naraku let all these demons in to fight me. He plans on letting me wear myself out so he can take my life." Kagome looked at her friends. "Well we're here now so the fight is a little more fair." Sango and Miroku started to walk with Kagome as they entered the main road._ "Inuyasha where are you?" _Kagome was sure that if he could use the wind scar then all these small demons would be gone. She was more worried about a demon in this crowd that she knew.

Inuyasha and Kouga ran right into each other at the other end of the main road. They looked around to see the demons spread along the road like they were waiting for something. "What do you think is going on?" Kikyou was looking around when she noticed him. "We could ask Naraku." Both turned and saw that Naraku sitting in the middle like he was ready for a show. "I really don't like the way this smells Inuyasha." "I know that wolf." Inuyasha and Kouga were about to take a step when Naraku looked at them. "Inuyasha can you save Kagome from this fate?" "What are you talking about?" "What do you think all these demons are here for? They have come to see if they can take out the great priestess. They will try and they will only wear her down." "I wont let that happen." "Then what about Kikyou don't think I would forget about her." Inuyasha stopped he was right. No matter what he did he was going to leave one of the girls alone. "Kouga we need to work as a team and get us over to Kagome." "You mean all four of us." Inuyasha looked at Kikyou. "Look we need to keep both girls out of Naraku's hands." "Fine mutt lets go." Kouga and Inuyasha ran towards the other side of the road. "Kagome has to be on the other side." Kouga jumped over Inuyasha and Kikyou and went running towards a scent he picked up. "KAGOME!"


	7. The Darkness is Started

**Like always thanks for reading.**

Chapter Seven:

Kagome walked down the road with her friends her heart was sad her fate was still set and she couldn't bring herself to tell them. As they got a little further in Kagome walked and Sango could see her power glow over her. "Kagome look out!" A large demon pile came flying at the three and as Kagome looked up they melted as they came near. "They carry hate they will not pass." Kagome continued to walk and then she felt them. "Kagome!" She smiled as she looked up to see both Kouga and Inuyasha. Tears came to her eyes as she turned and pushed Sango and Miroku back as two demons appeared out of the ground. "DIE!" Kagome took both out with one arrow. Sango and Miroku got up to find hands in their stomachs. As the hands were pulled away Kagome watched them move to their master. "Naraku!"

Inuyasha and Kouga jumped down to check on the two and Kagome ran past them. She didn't stop she just ran further away from them. "Kagome!" "I can't take you with me yet." Kagome didn't turn around she just ran then she stopped in the middle of town and waited. "Kagome." "I said wait Inuyasha." Inuyasha then realized what she wanted. She stood tall and then it happened hundreds of demons appeared all coming for Kagome. "Now Inuyasha." Kagome jumped back and Inuyasha pulled tetsusaiga. "Get away from her. WIND SCAR!" The wind took over the land and the demons were gone. Kagome landed and then see saw her. Kikyou in the dark was watching the whole thing. _"He ran off and left her. I can feel the hate coming from her. I can't save her."_

Kagome pulled her hands to her chest as she looked at the dark. She took a step towards Kikyou then stopped. _"We failed her. I wont be able to save her. I would be killed and she still would fall into his hands. I have to live and then maybe I can still help her. Kikyou don't let your hate take over please."_ Kagome looked at her and her hand came back and she jumped away as a white blur came flying in the space she was about to step into.

Kikyou let her hate take over. Inuyasha was blind to this girl who thought she was the next great priestess. She would kill Kagome and then Inuyasha would see that she was nothing but a fake. Kikyou saw Kagome reaching for her but that would not help she would not take her hand even if it had reached her. Kikyou turned and saw the dark eyes. "I know you want to kill us both but Kikyou why not join me once again and I can help you with at lest taking out Kagome. Inuyasha would never believe that you did it he would always blame me." Kikyou smiled and walked to him. "Now lets see if we even have to kill her."

Kagome jumped back and looked to where the white blur came from and like she had thought from the darkness in his calm way came Sesshomaru. He walked and then stopped without a word he released his poison whip. As it came to hit Kagome she reached out and took it in her hands. She pulled in from his grip and tossed it to the ground. "That was foolish for a human to touch my whip your hands should be burned." Kagome looked to find that though she was feeling no pain her hands were burnt a little. _"How can this be I should be in pain and yet my body feels none."_ Kagome looked around pulled her bow and shot. Sesshomaru moved but the arrow seemed to follow him and it hit. His shoulder dripped with blood as he took hold of his sword.

Inuyasha and the others ran to find Kagome she had ran off after the demons were killed with tetsusaiga. Inuyasha came to a stop when they saw the white kimono of Sesshomaru. "Damn that brother of yours." "Wait he's going to pull his sword wait here." Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. Kagome was good but that sword's power would toss her like a rag doll.

Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the sword to send its power. That's when she felt those hands wrap around her. She opened her eyes and like she thought Inuyasha found his way to her. He was blocking the hit with his body. Kagome pulled him close and as the dark light of Sesshomaru's sword came flying at them, the two started to glow with a great light of their own. "I told you I would never let you fight alone." "I know." Kagome felt the chill on her back she had lost Kikyou now. Kagome and Inuyasha stood as the power covered them from site. "Kagome!" Kouga screamed out as he sat with the others. They couldn't see them and they were sure the worst had happened. They looked and Sesshomaru was sure he had done it.

"You were a fool my dear brother to get involved in this." As Sesshomaru was about to move in the dust cleared and there standing with not a scratch was Kagome and Inuyasha. "Your the fool Sesshomaru I told you could never hurt her." Kagome was now looking into the darkness. "Sesshomaru you really need to figure out what you want most in this world." Kagome pulled an arrow and let it fly. It went into the darkness and hit a target in the dark. The area became bright again and there Rin fell to the ground. What Kagome hit were the arms of Naraku. "He was sucking the life out of her while you battled with me. You could never get stronger by fighting me. I don't hate you. The woman your father killed she hated him. Your father killed her whole family and she spent years training and used her anger to get the power she needed to face your father. In the end it was the pure hate that woman carried for your father that gave him that great power. You have to kill someone who hates you like Naraku!" Kagome took hold of Inuyasha as Sesshomaru ran to Rin.

"I am sorry I lost Kikyou I think Naraku has her." Kagome spoke soft as she let go of his hand in hopes he would run to find her. "I have to……" "You have to try now." Kagome let Inuyasha run into the dark in hopes he would bring her back. Kagome ran over to her friends to make sure they were okay. Sesshomaru held Rin and was about to attack again when he looked at the girl before him and the one is his arm. They were the same for neither hated him and that gave him power. Sesshomaru then ran off to get Rin to a safer spot.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha found Kikyou alone in the dark he ran to her and took her hand. "Where did you go? I was worried about you." Kikyou looked up to see that Inuyasha came for her and the hate started to disappear again. Inuyasha took her and they started to walk out of the darkness. Naraku was still there watching them. _"This is not over Inuyasha. I will have one of them and I will take them full of darkness."_ Naraku ran over to see how Kagome was, she seemed to still be strong but then again she never let her weakness show. Naraku waited a little longer.

Inuyasha and Kikyou came walking up to the group and Kagome felt a little bit better. "Good he was able to find her before Naraku could take hold of her darkness." Kagome got up to see them when something in her started to hurt. She stopped and looked down she could feel her hands now. She fell to the floor in pain. "Kagome!" Kouga ran and looked at her hands. "This looks bad." Inuyasha looked at her hands and let go of Kikyou. "Stupid wolf it's really bad. That is poison on her hands." Inuyasha took Kagome's hands and did the only thing he knew would kill the poison he saw the little fire Sango had set up and he placed her hands in the fire. "What are you doing?" "I have to kill the poison or it will just eat through her hands." Kagome held her screams as her hands burned. When Inuyasha took them out her hands were now only red. "There." Inuyasha was pulled back and Kouga sat in front of Kagome. "I will never let you get hurt again."

As Kouga spoke those words two arms shot our out of the darkness. One took Kikyou in the chest and the other had Kagome. "Yea your so much better than me wolf." "Shut it mutt." They all looked as both girls were trying to get free. "Try as hard as you want both of you are too weak to hurt these arms." Naraku allowed his face to be seen. Then the arms started to pump something into the wounds they had made. "Bastard what are you doing to them?" "I am trying to pull out the darkness." Kagome looked to see that whoever the hate was in Kikyou it was being pulled out. Kagome was able to reach her hand. "Kikyou don't let it win. What ever you are holding in please you must let it go before it takes over." Kikyou didn't listen she could only feel the hurt of how Inuyasha was so quick to let her go. Kikyou pulled on Kagome's hand and they were now face to face. "I will never let go of this hate for you." "Kikyou I'm not doing this. If you want I will let him go!" Inuyasha could hear them and his heart stopped. "Kagome no! I love you and I wont let you go!" Kagome let the tears fall as she looked into Kikyou's eyes. "I will never forgive or forget this." With that Kikyou let go and Kagome felt her body begin to fall. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to cut both the arms when more appeared. "I'm not done with them." Naraku pushed harder with the arms into the girls.

Kikyou's skin was turning a black color as the darkness she wouldn't let go was starting to take over. "Kikyou! I am not the one who took him from you! The anger you wouldn't let go is what lost him!" Kagome was now falling faster to the ground. She then hit and there she just sat looking at Kikyou. "I lost him because you wouldn't stop. Kagome you knew that I was in his heart and you moved in anyways." Kagome felt the hand trying to find her darkness. "I never would try to get between you two. It just happened that way." Kikyou let the arm pull out and there she stood with all her hate her eyes went from their soft brown to a dark black. "I will have him back!" Kikyou then went limp and Naraku pulled her to his side. "Kagome you can hate her. You tried so hard to save her and she wouldn't listen. Hate her Kagome." Kagome let tears fall, as all she could think about was how Kikyou looked at her. "NO!" Kagome took hold of the hand in her chest. "I will not hate someone who is only hurting. Naraku I can only hate you!" Her light grew bright and she pulled the arm out and pushed it right back into Naraku's body. "You are the monster who never let go of his hate and because of that all this had to happen. If it wasn't for you Kikyou and Inuyasha would have lived." "True but then you would have never been here. You would have never met any of your friends or Inuyasha." Kagome knew that in her heart but she also knew that wasn't ever their fate to live like that. She was always to be here fighting Naraku. Kagome took hold of her bow and shot an arrow at Naraku. "This fight is between us now girl." The arrow was blocked by another arrow. Kikyou walked from the darkness in a black kimono. "Kikyou!" Kagome couldn't take it and she started to fall back.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was able to reach her before she hit the ground. Her hands were bleed and she stomach had a hole in it. "Mutt look out." Inuyasha picked Kagome up and moved out of the way of an arrow. "Kikyou stop this!" "Inuyasha I will never stop till I have you back with me." Inuyasha wanted to hate her at that moment but he felt a hand touch his. "Please don't give into the hate." Kagome opened her eyes for a moment. "Kagome she is…." "You have to work with it not hold onto the idea of hating her." Inuyasha pulled her close as his tears came. "Fine I will try" Inuyasha looked to see that Naraku and Kikyou were ready to fight.

"Kouga get up here!" Kouga jumped over Kikyou and landed next to Inuyasha. "What is it mutt?" "I need you to take Kagome and get her away from here. She needs fresh air. She wont heal in this air and she needs to get away from him now!" Inuyasha placed Kagome in Kouga's arms. "I'll give you the time you need just go." Inuyasha jumped down and pulled his tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar!" The blast came flying at Kikyou and Naraku. "You really think you can hurt me with that." Naraku pulled Kikyou out of the way. "I never wanted to hit you." Naraku looked to see that it all was so Kagome could be taken to safety.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kouga landed in the woods with Kirara and the others. He laid Kagome down on the grass and let her take a long deep breath. They looked around and it seemed that no one followed them. Kouga sat next to Kagome as she laid there her body trying so hard to heal. "Kagome you just have to rest." Kouga looked to see that Sango and Miroku were taking this time to rest but Shippo was fixing something to eat. "Why aren't you resting?" "I figure when they wake they would like something to eat and when Inuyasha gets here I'm sure he'll want something too." Shippo was still little so at times he was the only one who just did what needed to be done.

Time passed and soon Inuyasha showed up he looked like he was bleeding in the shoulder. "What happened mutt?" "I fought them. I almost had then when Kikyou shot me in the shoulder." Inuyasha looked at Kouga then at Kagome. "How's she doing?" "Not sure she's been asleep this whole time but her arms is starting to scare me." Kouga pulled Kagome's hand up and there it was the color was blue. Inuyasha jumped over Kouga and lightly touched Kagome's face. "Kagome wake up for me." Kagome opened her eyes and tears followed. "I tried to save her!" Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's lap in tears. "I tried to reach her but I couldn't. I hate myself. I let you down." Inuyasha then saw the blue color climbing up Kagome's arm. "The poison it's taking over with her hate." Inuyasha held her tight. "You tried the best you could. This is not your fault it's mine. I wasn't there for her as the friend. Kagome please talk through this stop hating yourself." Kagome cried and cried. She slowly lost the blue color and went back to sleep. Inuyasha let her down onto the grass then looked at Kouga. "What is going on?" "Look whatever Naraku pumped into them feeds off their hate. You saw the black hate that Kikyou has. It must be what happens when they hate another person. They grow dark and try to kill. Kagome knows how to work that hate through. Her hate is most powerful towards herself. It will kill her if she lets that hate take over. That is why she was turning blue. The hate takes the air right out of her." Kouga looked over and fear took over. "How do we stop it?" "We have to be there for her. If she starts to hate herself we must help her work through it."

Kagome woke to find it was night. She looked to find that her friends were sitting around the fire eating and talking. Kouga must had gone to check something for he was gone. Inuyasha turned and smiled at her. "Would you like some?" Kagome tried to smile but when she put her palm down she felt a sharp pain. Inuyasha got up and walked over and picked her up and then took her over to eat. "You opened both your hands when you shot that arrow today. My stupid brother's poison will take at lest one more day to dry and then couple more to blister off." Inuyasha then took some bandage and wrapped both her hands. "So that means no shooting your bow for the next day or so." Kagome sat in the warmth of Inuyasha's lap as she ate some fish and talked with her friends. The night continued and soon the others were fast asleep. Kagome looked up into the eyes of the man who held her so tight. "I want you to know that I never meant to ….." "You were you. You never pushed me to love you. You loved me for so long even when I would run and leave you alone. I know now that Kikyou and I were never meant to be. Kikyou and I made good friends." Inuyasha kissed the top of Kagome's head. "I love you Kagome and nothing will stop that." Kagome smiled as she looked up at the night sky. "I use to think when I was in the next world how sad it was that I would never see the night sky again." Inuyasha smiled then he took Kagome into his arms. They both stood and Inuyasha held Kagome around the waist and like that night so long ago they danced.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Days pasted and Inuyasha and the others hid Kagome from the world and the demons that hunted her. Kagome let her body heal as she sat on Kirara covered in a read kimono as they traveled through the woods. Inuyasha and the others walked around Kirara that way no demon could get a surprise attack on them. Kagome felt happy that her friends were by her side. "So Inuyasha where are we going?" Miroku asked. "We need to go see that wimpy wolf." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. He had made a promise that before he went to hunt Naraku he would go get him. They walked a little more getting stopped by a few small demons before night fell. They made camp for the night and soon all were fast asleep.

Kagome woke in the middle of the night to a faint sound of someone calling out her name. Kagome looked at her hands and they were better but she left her bow on the ground. She was about to take another step into the woods when she stopped. _"I need to do this alone for a moment."_ Kagome went and put the bow over her shoulder, then took one of her arrows and shot the ground. The light put a barrier over her friends so they couldn't hear her leave.

Naraku and Kagura sat in the dark and watched Kagome walk into the woods towards the faint voice. "Has she lost it? I mean is going to follow a voice alone and she blocked them all." "Don't be stupid Kagura. Kagome make look like she has no plan but she does. She knows that it's Kikyou who is calling her." Naraku smiled. "She is going to save her. Kikyou is calling her to kill her." Naraku laughed as he looked at the sleeping group of friends. They had no clue what was really going on and soon Kikyou and Kagome would be locked in battle once more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome walked till she saw the figure of Kikyou then she stopped. "So you can still hear me." "Kikyou what are you doing? You're helping the very man who killed you over fifty years ago!" "I will kill you then Inuyasha and I will kill him." Kagome didn't move. "You're a fool. Naraku is trying to use you. He wants you to kill me because he can't do it alone. He will then turn around and kill you!" Kagome felt the tears of hate towards Naraku. "I will not let that happen" Kikyou pulled out a sword at that and came charging at Kagome. Kagome pulled out her ring and held back the sword the best she could. "Why are you even trying your hands are still hurt." Kikyou pushed Kagome to the ground. "You better pull out your real weapon Kagome or this wont even be a fight." Kagome didn't even move towards the bow as she jumped up and looked at Kikyou. "I will not fight you like this. If you keep hating me nothing will get solved." Kikyou laughed and this time she charged with her sword Kagome just stood there. "If you let your hate take over than you will not be able to touch me either." Kikyou was about to hit her with her sword but meet with Kagome's light and was tossed back. "What is going on!" "You can't let this hate take over Kikyou!" Kagome stood there then she noticed that they were no longer alone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and the others woke to find that Kagome and her bow were gone. They tried to follow her scent but they ran right into her barrier so they followed along that till they could see two figures standing in the woods. "Kagome is talking with Kikyou." Sango pointed out. Inuyasha was nervous what was she thinking Kikyou wasn't being herself and Kagome could get hurt. "Kagome!"

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha and the others standing there. "Kikyou you want this hate then you have to deal with what it will bring." Kagome pulled her bow and shot. The arrow went deep into the woods away from both of them. "What was that!" Kikyou could only laugh at the fact that Kagome had a shot and missed. Kagome waited and then she saw it. Her arrow found the one that was holding the barrier. The two exploded in color and the barrier was gone. Inuyasha and the others came running to her side.

"Kikyou what is going on with you?" Inuyasha was now standing in front of Kagome. "That girl is tearing us apart! You can't even see that, Inuyasha you told me you would never love anyone like you loved me." Inuyasha looked at Kikyou then over at Kagome. "I felt that I would never love another like I thought I was loving you. Then the anger came. I found that I would easily believe that you would betray me. I could never think like that with Kagome." Kikyou was starting to really get mad the hate was building. "That girl didn't tell you two years ago that she was going to give up her life. She didn't even give you a chance to save her. That has got to make you mad." Inuyasha looked down at the ground and stopped for a moment. "No. I was going to get mad that day but every time I tried to hate her I just couldn't. I saw her face in my head and all I could do was smile. Kagome didn't do it to hurt me is what I came to realize, she did it save us all." Kikyou was taken back. He wasn't mad when he thought about her that day but when he looked back fifty years ago he could still feel that hate. "You are trying to tell me that nothing she did that day makes you mad?" "I am telling you that I can't think of hating Kagome like I hated you fifty years ago!" Inuyasha hated the idea of saying it but it felt good letting it go. Kikyou was done with all of them and ran off into the night. Kagome watched her leave and her heart ached to help. _"I can't help her. She can only be helped if she helps herself."_


	8. The Dance adn Kikyou

**Thanks for reading I think I have to take a break so I can get my thought together for the next chapter.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Eight:

The group reached the north part of the woods that belonged to the wolf tribes. Kagome looked as they walked the wolf demons followed them with their eyes but they didn't move. "Inuyasha do you think Kouga told them we would be coming?" Shippo asked as he jumped on his shoulder. "Yeah. I guess he wanted to make sure none of his men tried to take a bit out of Kagome." They walked a little longer till they saw the figure of the man they had come for. "Kouga!" Miroku called out as Kouga turned to see them.

"I see that you're better Kagome." Kouga said as he ran and took her hands. "I am Kouga." Kagome pulled back a little and smiled at the wolf. "Inuyasha has been taking very good care of me." Kagome smiled as she pointed to the half demon. Kouga could only laugh as he led them to his little home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naraku sat in his town watching Kikyou walk around and around the grounds. Her anger wouldn't let her sleep or eat. All she wanted was to kill Kagome. "You know she will come after you when she's done killing Kagome." Kagura walked up she had taken Kagome's words and let her hate go. She thought maybe if she played it right she could be free again. "She will find that when she does kill Kagome that her lover will walk away from her forever and then she will be mine." Naraku laughed as he got up and from his body came a small music demon. "I want you to pull Kagome into the woods. She will dance to your song. Demons will follow the sound as well and when the song ends they will take Kagome's life." Kagura turned and was in shock. "I thought you were going to let Kikyou kill her?" "I will if my other plans fail. Kikyou is too much fun to let her kill Kagome so soon." Naraku let the demon go and then walked away. _"I have to weaken Kagome first before Kikyou could even think about killing her. This is only a plan to see how strong of a demon I need to do that."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome and the others had taken off from the woods in no real direction. Kagome's said that they were not going to hunt Naraku. He would come for them she was sure of it. So they just headed in a direction that looked good. Kagome walked between Inuyasha and Kouga with Miroku and Sango behind them and little Shippo was between the two groups. Kagome was looking around them when Kouga tried to take her hand. She stopped and he missed her hand, Kagome turned and looked at Sango. "Sango aren't we going near that lord who asked for your hand." Sango looked around and it was the same lands. "Oh I think we are." Miroku had a look that Kagome knew very well. The look of knowing there is another person who was after the one you love. "Well maybe we should go through the woods so we don't run into him." Kagome smiled and took Sango by the hand and they took off into the woods. Sango and Kagome were far ahead when they stopped. "Kagome what is going on?" "I can feel a lot of demons coming this way. I know they are coming for me and I wont lead them into a village." Sango then understood, Kagome didn't want them to all start worrying over the demons so she used the lord.

When the others came running after them Inuyasha knew that Kagome wasn't telling them something. Kagome gave him her smile that seemed to tell him that she knew what she was doing. "So looks like we are going through the woods." Miroku said once her caught up with Sango. "Yep, it's better this way." Sango said as she brushed past Miroku's arm as she walked past him. They kept walking till night came. As they made their food Kagome looked around them. _"There are hundreds of them. Why can't anyone else sense them?"_ Kagome looked harder into the dark and then she saw the white figure. _"That's it Kanna is holding back the demons' aura so they can get this close."_ Kagome moved between Kouga and Inuyasha was they went to bed.

As the morning sun started to rise Kagome woke to music in her head. She could now see the demon, the one who was sent to call her out into the middle of the others. Kagome looked and placed her face to Inuyasha's. "I need you to trust me and take the others and follow but not be seen." "So you're going to walk into that demon's song trap." "So you can hear it." "He's been playing all night long. He wants you to dance for him and then when you can't dance anymore he will try to kill you." Kagome then knew that Kanna was still holding the other demons' aura and that Inuyasha had no clue how big of a trap she was going to walk into. "Will you do as I ask or not?" "Kagome I will do everything you ask just be careful." Kagome got up and let the music take over and she started to dance away from the others.

Sango and Miroku woke as Kagome dance out of site. They were about to follow when Inuyasha got in their way. "She wants us to follow but not be seen so lets go." Kouga stood next to him, Kagome may have whispered to Inuyasha but he heard every word. "So we are going to let her walk into a trap?" "We have to. I think there is something we are missing and this is the only way she can show us." Inuyasha took hold of Miroku and jumped into the trees. Shippo and Kirara took off and Sango went with Kouga. They followed the young girl through the woods. As she danced under the spell her clothes changed from her kimono into a long white dress as she danced the sun made her look as though she was a princess.

The demon made Kagome dance all the way to the river then he had her stop in the water. He then appeared he looked like a human except for his eyes and the flute that he had instead of an arm. "Dance for me my lovely." He started to play again and Kagome danced in the water. He hair flying in her face as she moved back and forth. She was a little girl at heart so her dance was graceful and full of passion. The others sat in the darkness of the woods and waited. "What could it be that we are missing that she needed to do this?" Kouga was losing all his patience for this. Kagome was starting to show signs of weakening. "We need to help her." "Kouga wait!" Inuyasha took hold of the wolf's arm and then pointed to the sky. As Kagome spun around her arms went out and her power was released and Kanna's power was slowly being broken.

"There are hundreds of them." Sango looked around as Kagome kept spinning and more of the demons were now appearing. The group looked and the demons sat in waiting. "This is what she needed to show us." Miroku then pointed to Kanna. She was now walking away she knew her power was broken and she was no longer needed. "Kagome needed Kanna to think she was under that demon. Then she could use her power to reveal the demons." Sango looked at Inuyasha. He was now holding tetsusaiga tighter waiting for any sign from Kagome.

Kagome was still dancing. Her power was used in making the rest of the demons appear and now the music was truly taking over. As she danced, she looked at Inuyasha and when their eyes meet he knew that she was under the demon's power. _"I trust you and I wont let these demons hurt you."_ Inuyasha walked closer to the river and then waited. Kagome's body was dancing harder and then Kagome reached for her head. "I have to fall I must let Inuyasha take them out!" Kagome then pushed her body and it started to fall. Inuyasha jumped out of the bushed as she fell and the demons were moving in. "I wont let you touch her!" Inuyasha pulled tetsusaiga and with one arm caused the wind scar and all the demons were gone.

Kagome hit the water and let the cold water rush over her body. She rolled over to find Kouga in her face. "What were you thinking?" "I had no choice." Kagome smiled up at the wolf as the others ran to join them. Inuyasha put tetsusaiga back and he looked down at Kagome. "You know you're lucky I trust you so much." Kagome smiled again and sat up. "I know so why don't….." Kagome stopped her blood ran cold. She was here and she wasn't far. Kagome jumped up and started to run off as she ran her clothes went back to her golden kimono. "Hey wait for us!" Inuyasha and Kouga took off after her. Kirara and Shippo came and picked up Sango and Miroku. "Sango why did she run off for?" "I have an idea of why. Kirara take us higher." Kirara went up above the tress. There the three could see another barrier not far and in it was Kikyou. "She must be able to feel when Kikyou is close." Miroku looked down as now they were above Inuyasha and Kouga. Kagome ran right into the barrier without really noticing it. The others were about to follow when the barrier sent them flying. "Kagome!" Inuyasha could now see Kikyou waiting for Kagome.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome stopped a few feet from Kikyou when Kikyou tossed her a sword. "Get ready Kagome." Kagome took the sword for she knew that she had to fight to stay alive. The ground that the two stood on started to rise and they were now high above the world. "I will now take your life." _"I get it. Naraku sent all those demons to weaken me so that Kikyou would have a chance at killing me."_ Kikyou came flying at Kagome but she was meet with Kagome's sword. The two jumped back and forth battling with the swords. "You will not get help from any of them today girl." Kagome jumped over Kikyou as she stabbed the sword at her chest. She almost lost her footing when she landed and for the first time saw how high they really were. Kagome got back up and this time she charged at Kikyou and was able to push her back. More ground popped up behind her and then came the laughter of Naraku in Kagome's head.

_"I will never let you hurt her Kagome. If I were you I would hope Inuyasha doesn't make it up here to save you for I am waiting."_ Kagome shook her head and looked around and she could see that Naraku was in the tree ready to take hold of either of the demons if they jumped to help her. _"I have to get through this. I just have to think of a way to get out of here."_

Inuyasha got up and ran at the barrier and his sword turned red. As he attacked the barrier started to weaken and then it was gone. Inuyasha and Kouga ran towards Kagome who was still in battle with Kikyou. They were about to jump up when Sango tossed her weapon down and made them get down. "Naraku is waiting for that." Sango and Miroku pointed to the figure in the trees beyond Kagome. "Great how do we get to her?"

Kagome saw the barrier come down. She then reached into the air and she was about to pull an arrow she tossed it at the tree that Naraku sat in then looked at Kikyou. "I will never try and kill you." Kagome then jumped from the ground they were fighting on. She was falling fast and when Naraku tried to pull her back up the arrow reacted and held him to the tree. Kikyou was not about to jump so she watched thinking that Kagome was going to fall to the ground.

0000000000000000000000000000000

When Kagome tossed the arrow Inuyasha knew what she was going to do. "Damn it!" Inuyasha started to run towards the hill the two were on and Kouga was still standing there like an idiot. Then Kagome jumped and it all made sense. "Kagome!" Kouga was to far to catch her but Inuyasha wasn't. Inuyasha was right below the hill when Kagome jumped. He jumped and in one move he had Kagome in his arms and both landed on ground safely. "You know you are foolish sometimes." Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha. "I can't fight her. I needed to get away from her hate. It's like her hate is trying to take over my body when I am near her." Tears came to her eyes as she sat in Inuyasha's arms. "You shouldn't have to fight her." Inuyasha looked up to see Kikyou looking down at them. She was mad but Inuyasha knew that as long as Kagome's arrow held Naraku she wouldn't move from that spot. "We need to go now." Inuyasha and Kagome started to run from Naraku and Kikyou. The others followed as they all ran far, far, far, away.


	9. Naraku and the Demon Blood

**Here it is the chapter I needed to get to and some of you just go with the idea. I have a reason and it's good. oh and thanks for reading. **

Chapter Nine:

Time passed and Naraku sat doing nothing. He sat in his town with Kikyou, Kagura, and Kanna doing nothing. Kikyou was about to lose it she was bored and the idea of Kagome at that moment with Inuyasha made her sick. "How dare you make me wait!" Kikyou was done she wanted to face her. "Dear Kikyou you couldn't kill her now or even if you really wanted. I need to try to get her weak so that jewel will no longer be under her. If that happens then she will be weak again then you can kill her." Kikyou stomped off letting Naraku how she was not happy with him. Naraku walked back into his room and sat looking at the ground trying to think of a plan when Kanna walked in. "I think I have an idea." Naraku turned and looked at the little girl made from him. "Well then?" Kanna showed him her mirror in it was Kouga. "What about him?" "Make him turn like you've done to others." "What good is that Inuyasha wouldn't let him kill her….." Naraku then had an idea. He pulled out a poison that his souls had. He looked at it them smiled. "I think Kouga will help us. I have this demon blood that if is injected into a human it will take over and they will become half demon and when they lose control they become all demon." Naraku laughed as he looked at Kouga. "He will be the one to inject the poison into dear Kagome's body." Kikyou sat outside the door. _"How dare he. If Kagome is half demon then that will make her more suitable for Inuyasha."_ Kikyou walked away mad and didn't hear Naraku stated that the blood would only last for a while.

Kagome sat on the riverbank alone looking into the water. Her mind was gone in another world letting her just think. She looked deep into the water and she could see herself older and with a little kid at her side. The kid was a little boy with black hair and golden eyes. Two ears on the top of his head as he held her hand. She could see Inuyasha behind them smiling at his family. Kagome looked into the water and the family her heart deep down wanted. He was so deep in her thoughts that she never heard the bush moved behind her.

"Kagome!" Kagome jumped at the sound of a voice calling her name. She turned to find Kouga standing there looking at her. "What are you doing here alone?" "I told all of you that I was coming here to think." Kouga sat down next to her and looked at her. "Why be alone here when I could have came with you." Kagome could only half smile at the wolf. "I like to have time to me. I am human and that is what we like. I have feelings that only I can deal with." "I think your just silly." Kagome laughed that is why Kouga and her would never work he couldn't really see what being human was like. She loved Inuyasha for many reasons but the fact that he had an idea of what it was like to be human was one of her favorites. He liked to act as though he didn't but he knew that she needed to be alone from time to time. For everyone needs a little time to just sit and not have someone watch you. Kagome looked and Kouga was sitting right next to her and smiling. "So why aren't we going after Naraku?" "I think it would be best if we make him fight us away from his home." Kagome got up and started to walk back to camp. Kouga got up and walked next to her. He wanted to reach for her hand but a figure that was not to far ahead made him stop. "Hey there you are!" Inuyasha and Shippo came out of the woods. Inuyasha didn't even pick his normal fight with Kouga as he and Shippo walked with them back to camp.

000000000000000000000000000

Naraku and Kanna walked through the woods that night. Kanna used her mirror to hold Naraku's entire aura as he walked up and took hold of Kouga as he slept. Naraku took the knocked out wolf to the water's edge. Kouga opened his eyes to find that he was tied to the ground and above him was Naraku. "What are you doing here you monster?" "Kouga, I want you to do something for me." "I would never help you. I want you dead you monster." Kouga tried to get lose but he was unable to move and since Kagome hid the jewel Naraku couldn't see the jewels that still were in his legs. "Hold still Kouga it will only hurt when you wake up." Naraku let out a gas and Kouga could feel his body starting to get tired.

Naraku pulled out a pair of arms and wrapped them around Kouga's body. Then he let spikes pierce through the wolf's body. He released a poison into the demon's body. His body turned red with as the poison coursed through his blood stream. Naraku let go and waited.

As the morning sun came up Kouga opened his eyes. "I see that you are awake." "Yes master." "Good. Now open your mouth." Kouga got up and opened his mouth and Naraku let the demon blood take hold of his canine teeth. "Now go and hunt down Kagome. Make sure you bite her." Kouga bowed and started to walk back to camp. "Once he bites her then my spell will be broken and the real fun will start."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha woke to find that Kouga was gone. He then woke Kagome. "Did Kouga say he was going to go somewhere?" Kagome sat up and looked to find that Kouga was gone. "Inuyasha I think he's in trouble look." Kagome pointed to a pair of footprints that were leading out of the campsite and towards the river. "Miroku!" Inuyasha pulled the monk up out of his sleep. "Come on we need to find that wolf." Miroku woke and the two men with Kirara went to look for Kouga near the river. Kagome, Sango and Shippo went the other way to see if they could find him, in case the footprints led to a trap.

Inuyasha and Miroku came to the river to find Naraku standing there. "What are you doing here?" Miroku asked before Inuyasha could say it. "I had a nice little chat with that wolf. I believe he ran off into the woods." "If you've done anything to him." Inuyasha could feel that something was not right. "By the way where is Kagome?" That was it Miroku and Inuyasha got onto Kirara and went flying back into the woods. They were fast enough to find Kouga at the campsite.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kouga what happened with Naraku?" Inuyasha yelled as he got off Kirara. He walked towards Kouga then stopped when he saw Kouga's eyes. "Miroku go find the girls!" "Inuyasha what is going on?" "It looks like Kouga is under some kind of spell and I think he's after Kagome!" Miroku looked and saw that Kouga's eyes were black as though the demon they knew was not really in that body. "GO NOW!" Kirara took off as Kouga jumped at Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kouga battled as Inuyasha tired to keep the possessed demon in the campsite. Kouga then took hold of Inuyasha and tossed him into a tree and ran off in the same direction Miroku went. "Kagome!"

00000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome and the others were walking when they could hear Miroku yelling. They turned to see that he was in a panic and Inuyasha was not with him. "Miroku?" "Kagome, Sango. We found Kouga but he had been with Naraku. He's under some kind of spell." Kagome felt her heart drop. Kouga was a wolf who wanted blood when his true demon took over. Naraku would use that to hunt them down.

Miroku was about to take their hands when he was knocked over. There stood Kouga his hands now covered in Miroku's blood. Sango ran to Miroku to help. Kouga stood on Kirara's back looking at Kagome. "Kagome." "Sango make sure Miroku is alright." Kagome took off running she could see that Kouga was after her. Kouga took off after her just as Inuyasha came onto the scene. "Kagome ran off that way." Shippo pointed Inuyasha to where the two ran off. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. "Kagome!" ……… "Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran till she tripped on a tree limb. As she turned around Kouga landed on top of her and pulled her shoulder to him. Inuyasha was able to reach them just as Kouga took a bite out of Kagome's shoulder. "Get off!" Inuyasha pulled Kouga off and into a tree. The spell was now done and Kouga's eyes started to return to normal. The others showed up as Inuyasha was holding Kagome. She was out and her shoulder was a bloody mess. "I…..I …… I tried to tell myself to stop but I had no control." Inuyasha looked at Kouga. He knew how that felt so he didn't yell. None had a clue that at that moment a demon's blood was running with Kagome's blood and was soon going to take hold of half her body.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The night came and Kagome was still out but she was now burning up. Kouga was not able to move he was in shock over what he had done. Inuyasha sat by her side and with a washcloth he wiped her head. _"Kagome what is going on with you?"_ Then she started to whine as the blood in her was starting to present it's self. She moved as though she was in pain as she wined. "Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled the girl into his arms and he could feel that her body was only hotter than before as though she was fire. Sango ran over to help. "We need to get her to the river." Sango pulled Inuyasha up as he held Kagome tighter. "No. No. Let me go. Inuyasha help me." Kagome started to cry out in her sleep. Kouga with the help of Miroku got up and followed the others to river.

They reached the river and Sango took Kagome into the water. Inuyasha and the others turned their backs so Sango could take the Kimono off. Shippo who was still a kid helped. Sango sat in the river with Kagome hoping the cool water would help Kagome's body cool. Kagome was still out and Sango looked at the bite. It was healing a lot faster than any wound Kagome ever had. Then Kagome's whole body started to shake wildly. "Shippo the kimono." Shippo tossed the kimono and Sango wrapped it around Kagome's body. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned and ran to Kagome as her body was wildly shaking the water was staring to heat up as Kagome was not cooling down but heating up. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha pulled his whole body under the water with Kagome's he covered her mouth with his and sat there for a few minutes. _"Kagome what is going on?"_

Inuyasha finally got Kagome to stop shaking and her body went normal. Inuyasha put Kagome down on the riverbank he now could feel what was going on. _"Naraku wants you to change and he found a way to do so. Kagome what will you do when you wake."_ Kouga looked at Kagome who was on the ground and he could see that her hair was no longer her black color but a dark intense blue. Miroku looked and saw that Kagome's small girl like fingers were now long and sharp as those of Inuyasha and Kouga. Sango came out of the river and could see that Kagome's wound was gone. Shippo ran and sat next to Kagome. Inuyasha looked and on Kagome's head barely there but there were two dog like ear. _"Naraku found a way to make you half demon."_


	10. Kagome the HalfDemon

**Thanks For reading I had fun with this Chapter. **

Chapter Ten:

Inuyasha and the others sat and waited for Kagome to wake. They sat for two whole days till she finally opened her eyes. She looked to see that her friends were waiting for her to get up. "What happened?" "I attacked you and bit you." Kagome could now remember that but nothing more. She was trying to think what happened next when she put her hands to her face and her nails cut her cheeks. She pulled her hands back and was in shock when she saw that her hands were more like claws. She got up and started to run. Inuyasha walked behind her the others stayed behind. "Why should the mutt go alone?" "He is the only one here who knows what it is like to be a half breed. He should be able to calm her down when she sees what has happened to her." Kouga sat back down and waited Miroku was right but Kagome needed to know that he was really sorry for what happened to her.

Kagome reached the river and looked into the water and screamed. She landed on the ground screaming and crying as the blood of the demon and her twisted in her body. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran and scooped the screaming, crying girl in his arms. He sat there holding her and letting the tears fall. Kagome was scared she knew that her blood was tainted and that could lead to the jewel getting tainted. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Kagome cried as she pulled at Inuyasha she forgot she had claws and they dug into Inuyasha's skin. He didn't care Kagome needed him to be strong for her. "Kagome this isn't the end of the world. I mean you taught me that." Kagome let go for she saw that her claws were deep in Inuyasha's arm. "I am not upset about being a half demon. I am afraid of the blood that is in me. This isn't Kouga's blood it's something stronger and full of rage. All it wants is to kill. Inuyasha what if I can't control it." Inuyasha held Kagome like she was a child. "We all will help you. You're the strongest person I know and we will get through this." Inuyasha sat there as Kagome cried a little more. Then she got up and the two went back holding hands to camp.

Kouga ran to Kagome when they came back to camp and took her free hand. "I would never want to hurt you like this. I swear I tried to stop but my body wouldn't listen." "Kouga I understand. It happens with Naraku's spells." "How did he get my blood into you?" Kagome smiled as she looked at the wolf. "That is easy it was on your canines but the blood that made me like this is not yours. " Kagome walked to the tree where her bag sat and sat down. Shippo ran and sat in her lap. "Kagome you look sad." "Shippo, it feels like there is someone else in my body. He's waiting in the dark for me to be weak then he will take over." Shippo looked up at Kagome and smiled. He hugged her and tried to make her feel better but the sadness was overpowering. Kagome looked at the ground and didn't move.

"Kagome would you like to go for a walk with me?" Kagome looked up to see Sango and got up and the two walked away. Sango waited till they were far enough away before she started to talk. "So what do you want to do?" "Huh? Oh I need to get something new to wear to fit the way I look." "What is wrong with the Kimono?" "I can't let people know that it's really me. People think I am this great priestess who will save them. If they think I am some half demon then the wars will come back. I need to look like I am just some half demon who looks like the great priestess." "What about your name?" "Not sure I guess we could just say we have the same name." Kagome walked like Inuyasha and her ears where now fully grown in. "What great demon do you think Naraku put in your body?" "It's a dog demon that's all I know." Kagome and Sango walked some more and for once Kagome felt a little better since she had woke in the morning. The two walked till they found a small village. Once there Sango went in and found a family and made up a story that her sister was attacked in the woods and needed a new outfit. They said they had no clothes to spear but they showed her clothes of dead demons. Sango went through the demon clothes and then came back with a short black dress with a red dragon on it. "Well you wanted to look the part." Kagome took the dress and changed into it. She folded the kimono and they headed back to the campsite.

When Kagome came back all Inuyasha and Kouga could do was stare. She looked beautiful in the dress but it was the dress that they were a little shocked about. "Kagome why change?" Kouga asked. "I needed to make sure no human believes that I am the great priestess right now." Kagome sat down as Shippo handed her a fish. Kagome sat on her knees since her dress was really short and tight. They all sat and ate, Kouga looking Kagome over and could smell the dog on her but the sweet scent of roses was still there.

As night fell Kagome sat up against the tree like Kouga and Inuyasha. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. The thing was her ears could now hear more then and it was like everything was alive and loud. Kagome kept moving till a hand touched her shoulder. "I see you can hear everything. It takes time but soon it will be like when you were human and sleep will come." "Thanks Inuyasha." "If you want I'll stay up will you till you fall asleep." Kagome smiled and went to sit next to Inuyasha. They sat looking at the night world till after a while Kagome put her head in Inuyasha's lap and fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

That morning the group took off into the woods hoping they would find out Naraku's great plan. Kagome was like a little kid as she was trying to find out how her body worked now that it had the demon blood running through it. Kagome started to run just to see how fast she could get. "Come on." Kouga and Inuyasha ran after her. Kirara grew and the others got her back to follow. Kagome ran and she felt alive in a way.

Kagome wasn't really looking and soon found that she had reached the end of the woods. The ground somewhere had moved up hill for she was looking down at the river and on the other side was the other hill. "Kagome!" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha and Kouga running after her. Kagome let them catch up then she smiled. "Come on let's race." Kouga laughed at the idea. "I can out run any half demon so why race?" "I want to know what it feels like to be you guys so please." Kagome batted her eyes and Kouga just shook his head. "Fine." Kouga took off and Inuyasha was right behind him. Kagome ran then took a large jump and was able to clear the two boys. Both could see that her new blood was strong in her legs. Kagome landed and ran off. They were running around the mountain to get to the top then over to the other side by the bridge. Kagome was about to turn when Kouga pasted her. He clipped her arm as he pasted making it that she lost her footing and went towards the edge. "Idiot." Inuyasha was right behind Kouga and took Kagome's hand and pulled her back. When he let go she was now about to hit the side of the mountain. Kagome jumped and used the wall to push her back next to Inuyasha. Kouga was now really far ahead and was about to reach the top of the mountain. Inuyasha then had an idea. He reached next to him for Kagome. "What are you doing?" "I don't want him to think he's that much better than us." Inuyasha then pull Kagome up into the air and tossed her forward. Kagome landed on the side of the mountain wall and ran along the side then she realized she was faster if she jumped. So she would run then jump. Soon she was caught up with Kouga. They were almost at the top when Kagome took her last jump. Kagome landed first on the mountaintop where Kirara was waiting with the others. Kouga and Inuyasha reached the top at the same time. "How did you do that?" "I just found a way." Kagome smiled she would have never made it without Inuyasha's help. They walked to the bridge and looked at how high they were.

As they all were walking on the bridge they saw a body standing at the end they were walking to. "Kagome do you feel anything?" Kagome looked and she could see the girl standing there. "It Kagura." Kagome started to run back the way they came. "I don't think so. Dance of blades." The wind blades moved faster then any of them and the bridge was now falling. Kirara started to grow, when a smoke appeared. "Sango what is this?" "It's a is something I use to knock a demon out……" The two looked at each other as Kirara stopped growing and turned back into her kitten look. Shippo was holding onto Miroku dizzy.

Kagome felt the smoke and her head started to hurt and when she looked at Inuyasha and Kouga they had the same look as her. They were falling and she then could see that Miroku and Sango would be in the most trouble. "Inuyasha! Miroku!" Inuyasha cleared his head too see that Kirara was out cold. Kagome took hold of Sango as Inuyasha took Miroku. They used all their strength and tossed them back up the mountain. Sango and Miroku landed on the top of the mountain looking down to see Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga falling to the river. Kirara was now growing again for she was out of the smoke. "How do we get to them?" "Kirara can't fly down there the smoke is everywhere." "We need to find the demon who is making the smoke." Sango put her mask on as she looked through the black smoke. On the other side she could see Kagura and she was holding a black tube. She was not affected because she was the one sending the smoke. "We need to get to Kagura."

00000000000000000000000000000

The three were now starting to feel the poison deep inside them. Kouga was the last one to black out and the last thing he saw was Kagome hit the water. Kagome was the first to hit the water, then Inuyasha then Kouga. The river was moving faster and took the three far down river. Kagome washed up on the bank as the two boys floated down river.

Sango and Miroku took a chance and they found a way to get Kirara down to the riverbank and not hit the smoke. They felt that saving their friends was the bigger problem. "INUYASHA! KAGOME! KOUGA!" They all started to scream. Nothing came back so Kirara started to walk along the riverbank. "We'll find them somewhere right?" Shippo said half asleep. Miroku and Sango didn't say a word they were looking for the three. "The river is moving really fast we should go further down." Sango told Kirara who took off down stream.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin was walking along the riverbank for her lord was following the scent of Kagura. They walked when Rin saw a body in the river. She ran to the body and then stopped. "Rin what is it?" "My lord it's Kagome but something is not right about her." Sesshomaru walked up to the body of the girl he had tried to kill only weeks ago. He looked at the blue hair and claws. He moved her over to see the face. It was Kagome all right but the ears told him that something had happened to her. "Rin she has been turned into a half-breed." Rin looked at Kagome then put her head to her chest. "What are you doing?" "I wanted to make sure she was still alive." Sesshomaru bent down and picked Kagome up in his arms and then started to walk again. "Come on Rin before it gets dark." Rin smiled for she could see that her full demon was showing something he thought was beneath him. He cared about more than just power now. They walked away from the river and back into the woods for the scent of Kagura was now gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango and Miroku were flying down the side of the riverbank when Shippo saw a red spot in the river. "Its Inuyasha!" they all looked over and saw that he was right for there still out cold but floating was Inuyasha and not too far off was Kouga. "We have a problem." Miroku point ahead of them for the water was running and was about to turn into a waterfall. "We need to get them so we can look for Kagome." Miroku and Shippo jumped off and Kirara took off. The two demons were about to fall off the waterfall when Kirara took hold of Kouga and Sango took Inuyasha. They got the two back to the bank where Miroku and Shippo were waiting. "How do we wake them?" Shippo asked looking down at the two boys on the ground. "I think I have it." Sango was looking in her little bag and then pulled out two pellets. He placed one on the chest of each guy and then walked back next to Miroku. "Now we wait." They waited as the pellets started to release a white smoke and soon both were opening their eyes. "Good you awake." Miroku said as Inuyasha and Kouga got up. "Thanks for saving us…….wait where's Kagome?" "We haven't been able to find her. She isn't at the pool at the end of the water fall and we looked back up river but she is no where to be found." Sango had to answer. Inuyasha felt his heart drop he couldn't find the words but he knew that Naraku had nothing to do with it. "KAGOME!"


	11. The Demon takes hold 1

**Took some time but Its up. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter Eleven:

Kagome started to open her eyes as she could feel a warm fire near by. "I see you're not dead." Kagome opened her eyes very slowly for she now knew that she was not with her friends. "What happened?" Kagome could still feel a little bit of pain in her head. It was making it hard to really see what was going on. "Rin and I found you near the river while I was hunting Kagura." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and inside she was smiling. "So you are hunting Naraku." Sesshomaru didn't look at her he looked into the dark as though he was waiting for something. "I will hunt that worthless half demon till he is no longer breathing." Kagome could feel the blood in her start to move again and it was trying to get out. Kagome closed her eyes holding all her thoughts hoping that she would be able to hold the blood back. Sesshomaru looked at her and could feel the pulsing of the demon blood in her. He was sure of it now it was a dog demon that was in her. "Kagome you might as well stay with us till that brother of mine comes for you." Kagome opened her eyes as the blood stopped moving and she looked at the demon that had tried to kill her. "I thank you." Kagome got up and popped her back as Rin came out of the woods with fish in her hands. "Look how much I got this time." Rin was all smiles. Sesshomaru smiled then closed his eyes. "Would you like some Kagome?" Kagome looked at the little girl who was unafraid of the demon she was with. He would never say it but he would do anything and everything to keep her safe. That was why he was hunting Naraku. Kagome sat with Rin as night came and watched the girl act as though she was with her father and not a demon.

"Kagome so how did this happen?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru she was waiting for this. "Naraku tricked the wolf demon Kouga into attacking me. When he took a bite into my shoulder he let a demon's blood enter my body. It wasn't his but that of a stronger demon. Now I have this feeling like another person lives inside me." Kagome looked away as she again could feel her head hurting. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and a chill ran through him. The demon blood had a sent that took him back to his childhood. _"Could this be true? That scent is like our father but not what is going on. It's almost like our uncle."_ Sesshomaru started to close his eyes, as did Kagome. Once Kagome looked like she was asleep Rin climbed into Sesshomaru's lap.

00000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and Kouga were running all over the riverbank trying to pick up on Kagome's scent but they were running into a problem the poison that knocked them out also blocked their noses. "Damn it!" Inuyasha punched a tree and looked back to see that the sun was setting and then he saw Shippo. "Come on we should make camp in the woods." Kouga ran right into his face. "We need to keep looking!" "Look the others are tired they spent all day helping us. We need to let them rest. Kagome is not anywhere near this river anymore. We should start looking in the woods and maybe there we will find her scent." Inuyasha then walked up and took Shippo in his arms. Kouga knew that Inuyasha was as worried as he was about Kagome but he had a point. Kagome wasn't near the river anymore and if this had anything to do with Naraku they would know by now. Kouga and the others found a little spot in the woods and made camp. As they fell asleep one by one Inuyasha looked up at the sky. _"I hope where ever you are tonight you are okay. I will find you Kagome and know that even though we are apart we are together always." _Inuyasha closed his eyes to rest.

00000000000000000000000000000000

When morning came Kagome was already up for she still had trouble sleeping. Sesshomaru looked at her. "You aren't sleeping well?" "No. So why do you hide her?" Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl asleep in his lap. His white fluff covered her but her face could be seen if you looked. "I think you want to keep her safe. I mean sure she is warm with that fluff but you keep her hidden from the world when she sleeps. You wont let this world find her when she is most vulnerable" "You talk to much." Sesshomaru turned his look to something else. "Do you care for Rin?" "What kind of question is that? I…..I …. Rin does as she wants and that I guess is to follow me." "Okay." Kagome stopped the questions. Sesshomaru would only get mad if she pushed anymore. Rin was still asleep when Kagome felt a chill run down her back. "You might want to wake Rin." Sesshomaru was already getting up and Rin was standing before Kagome when the trees in front of them exploded. When the dust cleared there stood a demon. "Rin hide." "Right." Rin ran behind a tree as Sesshomaru took his poison whip out. He snapped it at the demon before them. The man looking demon moved out of the way then started to run around the two. He started to multiply then he stopped.

"Come on find the real me." The demon laughed. Sesshomaru started to hit one after another with his whip while Kagome used her claws to take out the others. The thing they soon found was right after they took one out a new one was took its place. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru was growing tired of this demon and soon he took hold of his sword. He released a great power and all the demons were gone. "Well that takes care of him." Rin came running out when Kagome felt him. "Rin look out!" Kagome took the little girl's hand and pulled her out of the way as the trees around her started to explode. The demon then came out of the ground. "I am not that easily killed lord Sesshomaru." The demon laughed as he again started to run around. Rin was scared for the demon was not fighting he was just playing with them. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome knew that it wasn't going to easy but she had to get Rin away from all this so Sesshomaru could fight his way. Kagome hand an idea. She shot her hands out to the sides and her spiritual power shot out the demon was frozen for a moment. Kagome took hold of Rin and landed in a tall tree far from the fight. "Please stay here and try to stay hidden." "Okay." Rin watched Kagome jump back into her spot in the middle of a spinning demon just as he became unfrozen. "What happened to the little girl?" "I have no idea what your talking about there was no little girl." Kagome smiled as her blood jumped.

The demon then started to make a move and that's when they both knew why he was there. The demon spun and knocked the great Sesshomaru tight into a tree. The demon then had the tree take hold of his arms and pulled them into the ground. Then he started to close his circle around Kagome. He then had the tree limbs take hold of her legs and held her in place. Kagome was starting to feel like she was going to black out and then she head a voice. _"I can help you get out of this. No! You can't fight this alone and all your friends are gone. Leave me alone!"_ Kagome started to move but the demon seemed to pull harder at her legs. Sesshomaru could now see that the demon knew about Kagome and had to be working with Naraku. "He wants that demon to come out and since she is to strong he has to make her confused and loose control over her thoughts." Kagome could feel the demon trying to get out as she felt like she was losing control. "KAGOME!" Kagome felt her body let go, as the last thing she heard was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha….." Was all she could say under her breath.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha woke to the woods being shook. He could fell the ground move and then he saw the smoke not too far away. "What do you think?" Inuyasha turned to look at Kouga. "I think we should go look into it." "Why? We need to find Kagome." "We need to find out what is going on, because till its over we wont be able to get any kind of scent but that of these woods." Kouga knew he was right but he wanted to find Kagome. "Come on." Inuyasha took off with Kouga next to him. Kirara grew and took Shippo, Sango and Miroku. They ran into a battle and as Inuyasha was getting close a little body jumped out of the tree and into his arms. "Rin?" "Oh good, Sesshomaru needs help." Inuyasha looked at the girl and was sure he could smell Kagome on her. "Please lord Sesshomaru found Kagome and then a demon came after them." That was all they had to hear and they were off again.

When they came onto the scene Sesshomaru was still held to the tree but Kagome was what they turned to. The demon was running around her laughing in such a high tone that it would give any dog demon a headache. "What is that demon doing?" "Fool that demon was sent here to release the demon blood in her." Kouga looked at Sesshomaru who was slowly freeing himself. Inuyasha let Rin down and looked at Kagome. She was looking pale and her eyes were starting to lose their deep brown color. "We need to help her now!" Inuyasha was about to move when a tree shot up in front of him. "Stupid that demon has some power kind of over the trees you wont be able to even get close. When the others finally caught up all they could do was wait till they had an opening. "KAGOME!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome lost it when she heard Inuyasha's voice and the demon took over. Kagome's eyes turned almost light blue and her nails grew. Her power was now the demon's and with it she exploded in power and the demon fell dead on the ground. With that done Sesshomaru got up and looked at the Kagome then he took Rin and pulled her behind him. Kouga's hair stood on end when the Kagome looked at them. "Inuyasha what is happening?" Shippo was in tears when Kagome's hands were now dripping blood for to made sure the demon was dead kagome took his head off. "It's that demon blood. Kagome!" Inuyasha started to run to his love. His brother stopped him by taking is arm. "She is going to try to kill you. That blood only wants to kill all who get in it's way." "I wont let her go! That demon can try but Kagome is in there still and I won't leave her!" Inuyasha pulled his arm out of his brother's grip and ran to Kagome. The demon in her saw him coming at her. "I will not leave now boy." "Oh yes you will." Inuyasha jumped into the trees. Kagome looked for him until he popped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist hold her arms down. "Let me go!" "Not till you let Kagome go!" Inuyasha held her as she started to move back and forth wildly. She pushed him into trees and to the ground trying to get him to let go. Then she rolled on the ground really fast and Inuyasha's grip slipped. Kagome took the chance to push her claws into his chest. Inuyasha felt the pain but he did something that made Kouga's skin crawl. Inuyasha's grip came back and pulled her tight against him. Her claws now buried into his chest. She then started to try and bite his arms. "Kagome! Come on your in there I know it. You can beat this demon come on listen to my voice." "Kagome is not here right now." Inuyasha held tight as Kagome took a bite out of his arm. "Kagome please don't leave me! I LOVE YOU!" Kagome's body stopped and Kagome's nails shorted inside Inuyasha's chest. Kagome started to breathe heavily. She pulled her hands away from Inuyasha and covered her face. Inuyasha pulled them to the ground his blood all over the place. Once he had Kagome sitting he got up. "Kouga I need you to wait with her." "Why?" "It might take a minute for her to wake up but if she sees me all bloody when she does then she'll lose it for sure. I have to go clean up." "She'll know what she did anyways." "Yea but if you had cut open Kagome would you want to see it right away." Then Kouga understood. Inuyasha ran off to the river as Kouga sat with Kagome's head in his lap. Sango and Miroku looked for something to wipe the blood off once she was awake.

Kagome opened her eyes and finally to look at her hands. They were covered in blood and the scent that was coming from them brought on the tears. She looked around and could see that her friends were around her. "Here let me help." Sango took a piece of cloth and stared to wipe the blood off her face. "I have blood there too?" Kagome was still a little unsure of what she had done while the demon was in charge. Sango just wiped the blood off her lips but to not let on it was only around her mouth she wiped her whole face. Then she moved to her hands. Kagome looked into Sango's eyes hoping they would tell her what she had done. Sango wouldn't look at her and that told her that something was really wrong. "Sango you look okay so that means I didn't attack you." "Kagome you didn't attack anyone. That demon attacked." Sango smiled a little but Kagome couldn't she knew that someone's blood was on her and it smelled so familiar . Kouga was sitting next to her but she could see that he didn't look hurt. Her eyes were moving fast to each person and they all knew what she was looking for. Miroku looked fine, so did Shippo. Then Kagome's heart stopped. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Kagome shot up and looked all around. Inuyasha was nowhere. "He went to the river." Sesshomaru said as he and Rin were walking off. Kagome took off to the river as fast as she could. "Kagome wait!" Kouga took off after her but Kagome was in shock for she needed to see him. Kouga couldn't catch her as she jumped out of the woods and landed near the river.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha sat along the river looking at his arm and chest. The wounds would heal but he was hurt bad and he didn't want Kagome to see him just yet. He remembered the look on her face. _"Do I look like that when I change? That blank look of a demon, Kagome couldn't see me. I do that to her and still she runs to me. I have to find a way to help her."_ Inuyasha sat in the water now letting the blood wash down river, he then looked up at the sky. From above he could see a little black dot. It was coming down and he could see that it was a person. "Kagome." Kagome landed right next to him with tears in her eyes. The blood around her hands was his. Then Kagome licked her lips and stopped. His blood was on her mouth too. "I hurt you." Kagome sat down next to him and ran her hand over his arm then chest. "You weren't you. Kagome you couldn't do this to anyone and I know that. That demon who lives in you, he did this and he will pay. He'll pay for hurting me and trying to hurt you. Kagome please don't be mad at yourself." Kagome put her head on his shoulder. "I am trying but I hurt you the one person who I love so much I hurt you." "Kagome I let you hurt me. I had to help you take back control and so I held you even when it hurt. You come to me when I need you and I will always come to you when you need me." Kagome smiled then jumped into the river. The water took all the blood off her. Inuyasha watched as her blue hair wrapped around her body. Inuyasha wanted to tell her that he wanted to just run away with her. "Inuyasha does it hurt?" Inuyasha came out of his thought and looked at Kagome. "Not really it'll be healed by tomorrow so don't worry about it." Kagome smiled again then walked up and sat in Inuyasha's lap. "I think we should lock me away till this demon blood is gone." "WHAT!" Kagome jumped as from behind her friends were standing there. "Are you kidding Kagome you can't lock yourself away from this. You're strong and we wont let that demon blood scare us away from you." Sango almost yelled. Kagome turned red then looked into the water to see Kouga's reflection. "You just need to learn how to control it like you learned how to control the spiritual power you now own." Kouga was right but Kagome could feel the fear in her. "I know that but if I change again I might come after all off you." Miroku laughed a little. "Kagome we have lived for a long time with Inuyasha and he too could change on us. We do not leave him and we will not leave you." Kagome smiled and got up out of the water. "Okay then we should then head off to find something to eat." Inuyasha got and they started for the woods again in hopes they would find a village somewhere.


	12. Kagome is hurt and Taken

**I really like this chapter. well thanks for reading and I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Twelve:

Kagome and the others felt it was time to now to go on with their journey. As they walked through the woods Kagome was silent. "We should be coming up a village soon." Miroku spook up. Kagome just walked between Kouga and Inuyasha still silent. Then as they were coming into the clearing before the village Kagome's head came up and she started to run. "What is going on?" Shippo asked as they ran after Kagome.

Kagome knew she heard the sound of a little kid in trouble. As she ran she could see that there were demons all around them. She knew that she had no time so she pasted them. _"I know I heard a little kid yell for help."_ Kagome then saw a little hill and there was her kid. Demons were surrounding her. "Help me!" At the bottom were the town people who were unable to get near her or the demons. Kagome ran and jumped over them all. As she landed the demons moved back. "Get out of here!" Kagome started to attack the demons but she stayed in front of the girl. When they were all gone the girl ran to Kagome who picked her up and took her down to her family. "Get away she's a half-demon!" The little girl's parents screamed as they took their little girl away from Kagome. Kagome started to walk away when the men surrounded her. "You're not getting away from us!" Kagome wasn't going to fight when Sango appeared before her. "Do not hurt my friend." The men dropped their weapons for they knew of Sango.

"My lady you travel with her?" "She is my closet friend." The adults weren't sure then the others appeared. "There's more of them!" Miroku stood in front of Inuyasha and Kouga. "They are all with us." The town calmed down and allowed them to come for food. Then a young woman saw Kagome's face. "What have you done to lady Kagome?" Kagome looked at the girl. "I am helping her. She is being hunted by lots of demons I was once one of them. She gave me a second chance. So I am to walk the world looking like her so she can get closer to the demon without him knowing." The girl bought the lie but when Kagome looked at the children she knew that they were not buying it.

The town felt that since Kagome saved the little girl that they would like them to stay the night. Kagome went for a walk to clear her head. The others did not follow for they knew that Kagome needed her space. Kagome kept going till she walked right into a field of wild flowers. She smiled and sat down to think. Time seemed to speed around her and all she could hear was the little voice in her head. _"You are alone. You will lose to me. I am all demon and you are only a little girl."_ Kagome opened her eyes and tears fell to the ground. Then a little hand touched her.

"May we be here lady Kagome?" The kids from the village had followed her and now they wanted to be around her. Kagome nodded and they all sat around her. Kagome wanted to try and get the kids to think she was someone else but they knew. "What happened to you?" "The demon that I am hunting put this curse on me." "Oh so that is way you made up that story." "Yes." Kagome looked at the younger children they were pure of light and good. They started to play around her leaving two older children. "Why do you look so sad?" "I have this voice that likes to tell me how alone I am. I feel that even though all my friends are around that still I am alone." The two looked at Kagome and they saw the darkness that sat deep in her. "How do you fix that?" "Well sometimes you need those around you to just touch you. When you feel alone you want someone to take your hand and let you know your not." Kagome smiled these kids would never have to know what it was like but maybe this will help them when they did feel lost. "So if we think you look lost or alone we could just take your hand and it might make you feel better." "Something like that. You have to feel it deep inside for that tells you what needs to be done." Kagome looked over to the younger kids playing in the flowers. "You must know that you kids have a great strength in all of you." The kids weren't sure why she would say that and that's when the ground started to shake. Kagome jumped and pulled all the kids around her. "Stay behind me!" Kagome looked around waiting for the demon to appear, that's when she was pushed back by a large fireball. "I have come for the kids." "You'll have to get through me first!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha sat outside and not to far away were two men talking. "I am telling you she is a beauty but it really is a shame she is part demon." "I know. Her mother should have drowned her when she was a baby." "Well, I heard that the real Kagome is in love with a half demon." "I see well maybe they can get one human child out of it." Inuyasha got up and was about to tell them when he thought of them when the ground started to shake. Sango and the others came running out of the hut. "What was that?" "Not sure but it's coming in the area that Kagome went." Inuyasha took off as the others started after him. The townsmen were soon following them. "What are you all doing?" "Some of the children are missing." Inuyasha ran faster. _"If those kids are with Kagome then they are safe. Kagome might not be though."_ Inuyasha ran faster then he stopped when they saw a fire barrier. Not to far from that were the children and blocking the demon was Kagome. "KAGOME!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome heard her voice and saw Inuyasha and the others. "Are those your friends?" The demon could only laugh out as he turned to fire and charged at Kagome. "Stay back." Kagome pushed the children back as her hands shot forward and her power blocked the fire. The children could see the demon in her as she pushed the fireball back away from them. "I was warned about you lady Kagome. This curse that he put on you. I wonder what would happen if you lost control. Would those children die at my hands or yours?" "I wont hurt them!" Kagome charged the demon something she thought she would never do. Her claws took his arm and without effort she tossed him into the ground. She jumped back in front of the kids. The older ones looked in her eyes and the darkness was starting to grow. _"Sometimes we feel alone even when those around us are standing right there."_ The kids knew that something was wrong but it was unclear what they could do about it.

Inuyasha tried to break the barrier but he was only shot with fire. "Damn it!" The men from the village were starting to talk. "She will kill the children." "You are a bunch of idiots she will get herself killed to keep them safe." Inuyasha couldn't take it. How dare they talk about Kagome like that. "Well then one less demon to deal with." "You better hope she lives." Kouga was now ready to kill. Then Sango spoke. "Something's wrong." They all looked to see that Kagome was acting odd. "Kagome don't lost it to him!"

Kagome was pushing the fire demon back and then her voice was back. _"You can't keep them safe. (Kagome kicked the demon back.) Yes I can. (The demon punched her jaw and she was sent to the ground.) You can fight me all you want but you are alone and only I can help."_ Kagome stood but she did not move. The fire demon waited to see what was going on. Kagome's eye's started to change and she grabbed her head and violently started to shake it. Her nails were about to grow. The kids now knew that the curse was trying to come out. "Lady Kagome!" The kids watched as the girl before them was trying to fight what was trying to get out. The older ones then remembered. _"You kids are stronger than you think. You'll know what to do just listen to your heart."_ The two ran and each took one of Kagome's arms. They held on as now she was between her and the demon. She started to swing the two around but they would not let go. "Lady Kagome we are here!" "Your not alone!"

Inuyasha and the others watched in horror as the kids took hold of Kagome for she could turn into the demon at any moment. "What are they doing?" "Why are they telling her she's not alone?" Inuyasha stopped and looked at Miroku and Kouga. "Because when Kagome and that demon start to clash it is like she's alone. She tries to hide this from us and that makes her feel alone." Inuyasha could see that the kids were crying now on her arms. _"Come on kids I know you can do it."_

_"You need to just kill them. I will not! Your weak and these kids are just in your way. No they are…I 'm not alone. Wait no!"_ Kagome then tossed the two off her and stood there. The fire demon started to reach for his sword. Kagome opened her eyes wide and turned to the kids. "Oh my god!" Kagome kneeled before the kids on the ground. "Did I hurt you?" The two got up and were all smiles. "Nope." Kagome smiled then she stopped as a sword of fire went trough her chest. "Kagome!" The kids jumped back as they screamed. The fire demon had one foot on her back laughing. "You are weak and that curse is a joke." Kagome looked at the kids and their tears._ "I wont let you hurt them. I wont let me hurt them." _Kagome looked at the kids. "Do you trust me?" "Yes." "Then when I open a hole run to the half demon in red. He is my friend and he will get you to your family." The kids nodded and looked at the half demon.

Kagome pushed off the ground pushing the demon back. The sword came out and Kagome kicked the demon back. She then looked at Inuyasha. "GO NOW!" Kagome used the last of her power and opened a hole for the kids. They ran and Inuyasha took their hands and pulled them though. The kids ran to the men and then looked back. Kagome was on the ground she seemed to be not moving. "Did she die?" The kids were about to cry when Kagome got up. "Get them out of here now!" Inuyasha yelled at the men and they ran back to the village. "What is going on?" "Well Miroku looks like Kagome's body is hurt bad and that demon took it as a chance to take over." Inuyasha took hold of his sword. "We might just have to fight our friend."

Kagome looked at the fire demon to see that she was only seeing black. Her wound was deep and because she used all she had to free the children the demon was starting to push out. Kagome tried to hold on but then the demon charged her and the fire sword sliced a little part of her face. Kagome then saw all black and now the demon was in charge. "You are no fun girl." "Oh but the game has just started." Kagome's soft voice was now deep and almost hard. It was deep as though a man spoke. "What is this?" 'I was hoping I would get to kill today. This girl took the kids away from me so I guess you'll have to do." Kagome's nail grew and when the fire demon came in she reached and took him by the neck. The fire demon was then pushed deep into the ground by one hand. Her smile would send goose bumps up demon and human alike. She then started to place each claw deep into his skin. "I want you to bleed like I am." Kagome then tossed the demon into the air his neck started to leak blood. He was starting to come down when Kagome jumped and in mid air chopped the demon in half. When Kagome landed the barrier was gone. Kagome turned to the village. _"You cannot stop me now girl."_ Kagome started to walked towards the village when Inuyasha and the others got in her way.

"You wont get near that village." "Well Inuyasha will you fight me knowing that I am holding Kagome inside me." "I wont let you pass." Inuyasha now knew that Kagome felt alone because she didn't know how to tell them that they would be fighting. Inuyasha held tight to his sword and when Kagome charged he used the sword to flip her over his shoulders and into the dirt. Sango and the others were in shock for Inuyasha was fighting her. "We can't let her get near the village." Sango saw that Kagome was coming for her. Without a word she took hold of her weapon and tossed it. Kagome was pushed back and her chest was starting to bruise. "I will not be stopped by the likes of you." Kagome got back up and started to charge Sango her claws went flying across her chest. Sango went down holding her wound. "Miroku stop her!" Miroku looked as Kagome was now coming at him. He took hold of his staff as Kagome jumped into the air ready to attack. "You better move monk." "I wont let you get to those people." Miroku was able to use the staff to push Kagome back. She slid back through the dirt then stopped. "She has such nice friends to try to save her soul." Kagome started to run and she was faster that Miroku thought and soon she was behind him and with one move pierced his chest with her hand. Miroku stopped then slipped down her hand and to the ground. "Now try to save her soul." Kagome turned and ran again. "Kouga!" Kouga saw her coming and ran at her. He knew that fighting was his only chance at getting her back. "Kagome stop this!" Kouga kicked Kagome in the chest sending her to the ground. He then pulled at her shirt and tossed her back near Inuyasha. "You are willing to cause so much harm Kouga." "I will not let you hurt her!" Kouga started to run at her and was about to kick her again when she caught his foot. "I am not just any demon. I was a great demon when I was alive and my hate in death has only made me stronger." Kagome then twisted his foot then let Kouga drop to the ground. His foot was broken but he could feel his hate coming on. "I can't fight her I might kill her!" Kouga sat on the floor as Kagome jumped over him and ran again to the village. Inuyasha started to run at her but stopped to see Miroku. He was hurt bad. "Kagome stop!" Inuyasha saw, as Kagome was about to jump a little body jumped and take hold of her leg. "Kagome please don't leave me!" Shippo was crying as he held his friend. Kagome stopped and looked down at the little demon. Her claws ready to grab Shippo. Then she just stopped. "Kagome?"

_"What is going on? Wait I blacked out, that means he took over! Stop! Why Kagome I see that you are awake but do you really want to come back? What have you done? Not much."_ "Kagome!" _"That's Shippo what are you doing? I am about to end that little demon's life. NO! What is going on I can't move your body. You are done!"_ Kagome dropped to the floor. Shippo ran to look at her face. Her eyes were brown and her nails were back to normal. "Kagome are you alright?" "Shippo are you alright?" "Oh I'm fine." "Good….." Kagome then felt the pain of her chest wound from the fire demon, the bruise from Sango, and the fight with Kouga. She closed her eyes as Shippo held her hand. "Inuyasha I think she passed out." "She would after all this." Kouga got up slowly and walked to meet with the others. Inuyasha found a tall stick for him to use to walk. Sango wasn't hurt too bad, but Miroku need to be looked at. Kirara grew to her large size and took him into town. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and started to town with Kouga.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was in a dream where she felt the blood on her hands. "Is this the blood of my friends? Why wouldn't they run away?" Kagome tossed and turned in her dream. Inuyasha had placed a bandage around her chest and her arm. Kouga wrapped his foot as Sango wrapped Miroku's wound. "I think Miroku will be out for the night." "Yeah I think the same for Kagome." Inuyasha looked at the front door there were some of the town's people. "What do you all want?" "We came to make sure that girl was not going to be a threat to us tonight." "She wont be up till morning if she is lucky." "Then we will allow you to stay and rest till then but then you must leave." "She isn't a treat to anyone!" Inuyasha was upset that these people had no clue what they were talking about. "That girl should not be allowed to use Lady Kagome's name. She would have killed the children if they hadn't tried to stop her." "Kagome almost lost her life protecting those kids!" Inuyasha was done he turned back to Kagome. "We have men outside if she does wake and come to attack we will be forced to kill her." The villagers left and Inuyasha just looked down to Kagome. "Try not to let them get to you Inuyasha." "I try Sango but they are judging the greatest girl in the world while she is under this curse." Sango got up and touched his shoulder. "They are stupid humans in a small village." Sango then walked out to get some water. Kouga sat there trying to let his foot heal. "What will we do about that demon blood?" "Not sure. It makes her too strong for us almost." Kouga wanted to laugh but he looked at his foot. No demon has ever caught his foot in mid-swing before. "Can we please try to get some sleep?" Shippo asked as he rubbed his eyes. They took some water from Sango when she got back and then went to sleep.

Inuyasha woke to a nose outside the door. "Who's there?" From the dark came three little figures. Inuyasha stopped it was the children that Kagome had saved. "I know it's late but we waited till the men fell asleep. We want to come and thank her." The kids looked over at Kagome still asleep. "Well you guys can talk to her but she is out cold. Her body needs to rest." The kids walked over and sat next to Kagome. "We're sorry we made you lose track of the battle." Inuyasha looked at the kids they cared about Kagome even though they barely knew her. "We wish we could have stayed in that field longer with you." Then the kids started to cry and all put their head on Kagome's chest. Inuyasha could feel the love that they had. "She knows that you all never meant for her to get hurt. You see Kagome knows that in her life she must protect people. She also knows that when she cares so much she will get hurt. So she would never blame you for what happened out there." "You think so." 'I know it. Kagome and I have been though a lot and she has never blamed anyone when she gets hurt." The kids looked at Inuyasha. "You're the one she loves right?" "Yeah you could say that." "Have you asked her to marry you?" "What? No…..I mean." The kids laughed then got up. "Thank you. We hope you all stay safe." The kids then ran off and Inuyasha went back to sleep."

00000000000000000000000000000

Morning came and the group started out. Miroku was up but Kagome was still out. "Can you walk?" "Not really." Inuyasha had Kirara take Miroku and Kagome. The others walked next to her. As they all walked they watched and waited for Kagome to wake. She was going to have to face what the demon did with her body.

Kagome suddenly shot up screaming. She made everyone stop and look at her. "I did it didn't I?" Kagome looked at Miroku's chest. "You.. I mean…." "That demon used my body to hurt you. Miroku why didn't you get out of the way?" Tears were forming in her eyes. "We had to keep that demon away from the village." Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and the tears started to fall faster. "Why are all of you hurt!" Kagome jumped down and ran to Sango she looked at her then at her hands. Even though they had washed her off the blood was still there in her mind. Kagome moved back then saw in the corner of her eyes Kouga. "I…. I…. I can't do this!" Kagome ran off. "KAGOME!" They all yelled as Kagome was running away from them.

_"I can't stay with them. I wont hurt them again like that."_ Kagome kept running tears falling down her face. Her heart was aching as the memories were now rushing to her. _"I was going to kill them all!" _Kagome ran faster and she was so upset that she didn't notice a person running up to her. "Kagome dear has the blood been rushing to your head." Kagome jumped as Naraku was now running with her. She stopped fast as did he. "Take this curse off me!" "I think I will use it first dear Kagome." Naraku saw that Kagome was weak and her sadness was overpowering. "You will never get away from that blood." Naraku took hold of Kagome and tossed her to the ground. Her body wasn't healed and her wound started to bleed again. Kagome tired to think about the fight but the pain was too much. "You will come with me!" Naraku's body took hold of Kagome covering her. That's when Inuyasha appeared.

"Naraku! What are you doing here?" "I came Inuyasha to see how Kagome was doing. Looks like you all have had some trouble with her." "What have you done to her?" "Nothing yet but soon you all will die at her hands. Once she has killed you all her heart will fill with darkness and the jewel will show it's self once more." "You better let her go!" Inuyasha jumped at him but he turned to dust and was gone. "Damn it!" Inuyasha sat on the ground as the others appeared. "Where is she?" "Naraku came and took her away." "What, then we should go after him!" "Wolf are you stupid there is no trace of him or Kagome." Kouga stopped and sniffed the air, Inuyasha was right for the air was clean but no scent of Naraku or Kagome was in it. They all sat for they had no idea where to look for her.

000000000000000000000000

Naraku walked back into his little village and put Kagome in a little hut. She was out again but she was in control. "Heal all you want Kagome I will make sure you lose control once more and that is when you will kill them all." Naraku walked away. Kikyou saw him come in with someone and looked into the hut. "So he did go and get her. Well Kagome how does it feel to know that you will kill Inuyasha?" Kikyou kicked some dirt then walked out. She was done looking at the girl. She walked into the large house to think.

00000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and the others started to walk. They had no idea where to go but staying in one spot was not going to help. Kouga walked with his stick as Kirara took Sango and Miroku. Shippo walked with Kouga as Inuyasha walked before them all. _"Kagome, where did he take you? What is he going to do to you? You have to know that you are never alone."_ Inuyasha felt a deep sadness for he remembered the children. They loved Kagome and they were almost attacked. Kagome never got to hear about that. They just walked hoping that Naraku would call for them soon.


	13. Kagome Takes back her life

Chapter Thirteen:

Three months had pasted and Kagome finally opened her eyes. She knew time had pasted but she needed it. She sat in the darkness of her new soul and gained control. She learned how to use the demon but not be used. She would be able to hold her ground much longer than before. The voice was no more than a whisper at the moment. "I guess its time to get this over with." Kagome saw that there was a bow and some arrows waiting for her. She smiled and picked them up.

Naraku was sitting on his porch when he felt a power coming to him. "So she is finally awake. Kanna!" Kanna came walking from inside the house. "Show me the half-breed." The mirror started to glow and he could see Inuyasha. "Good they are at lest a day away. Kagura go bring then to me." Kagura pulled her feather and started to float in the air. She looked down and saw Kagome. "She looks like she has control of her demon like soul. Hope he knows what he is doing?" Kagura was off. Kagome was now standing before Naraku.

"So you are finally awake." "Naraku I take it you would like to battle." "Oh I want to give a show." Naraku got up and like it was a date he offered his hand. Kagome took it. "I'll play your game Naraku, but I have my own plans." Naraku and Kagome walked till they were on a large flat ground around it were places for people to sit. "I want to fight you here in front of all them." Naraku snapped his fingers and people started to appear tied to the seats. "I will fight you to save them. I will only fight you and no one else. So that means if your friends do show up they cannot help you." Kagome looked around as the people looked at her. They needed her to save them. "Your on Naraku." Kagome took a few steps away from Naraku turned with a smile as her nails grew half way. "I wont have to worry about using my arrows till the very last minute."

Kagome and Naraku started to battle. Naraku picked Kagome up by the arm and tossed her. She used her demon power to land softly and took hold of the arm around hers and pulled Naraku to her. "I am not that weak anymore." Kagome then pulled Naraku to the ground she was about to punch him when he released a gas. Kagome jumped into the air to breath fresh air. Then came flying back down hitting the ground making a wind to pull the gas away from them. "How long can you go on like this Kagome?" "Like I would tell you." Kagome and Naraku went at it again. The day turned into night then to day again. The voice was starting to get louder. Kagome knew soon it would be time. "That demon will come out Kagome and then I will kill you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and the others looked for months for a sign that Kagome was around. Nothing but it gave them all time to heal. Inuyasha was slowly losing it. "Where is Naraku? Kagome needs us." Inuyasha was about to say more when the winds picked up. They all looked for when the dust settled there stood Kagura. "I have been looking for you all." "You monster where is she?" "Why that is why I have come Kouga. Naraku would like you come say goodbye to her." Inuyasha ran and took hold of Kagura's arm. "What is that suppose to mean?" "Get your hands off me. Naraku said it so come ask him what he meant Kagura got back on her feather and started to fly off. "Should we go?" "Miroku we have to." Sango answered as they jumped onto Kirara. Inuyasha and Kouga started to run after them. Shippo sat in Miroku's lap.

Soon they could see the town that was Naraku's but they went right through it and soon saw a battlefield. Once they stopped they walked over to Kagura there they saw Kagome in battle with Naraku. "Inuyasha she looks tired." Shippo said. "Well she should be since they started to fight almost two days ago." Kagura answered the little demon. Inuyasha hit the floor. Kagome was still holding strong as she was taking hit after hit. "We need to help her." Inuyasha and Kouga started to run to help. "Kagome hold on!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was waiting for her chance to again knock Naraku down when she heard her name called. She looked to see Inuyasha and Kouga running for her. "Forgive me but I can't let these people down." Kagome then looked back at Naraku but the voice in her head was now louder than ever.

As Inuyasha and Kouga were no more than a foot away a barrier sent them flying back suddenly stopping them. Inuyasha skipped through the dirt till he came to a stop. "What was that?" "Naraku has a barrier up." "No Kagome put that barrier up. I think I know why look around." Kouga and Inuyasha turned and looked at Sango. They then looked around them and there were a few hundred people being held captive by Naraku. "No. He made a deal with her." Inuyasha turned to see that Kagome was slowing starting to lose it. "KAGOME!"

Kagome could feel her heart starting to slow and she could feel the demon in her. Her body was starting to pulse. "Its time to die Kagome." Naraku was about to attack when she pushed him back and out of the barrier. "I am done with you for now!" Kagome then sat on her knees. She closed her eyes to face what was inside. "Time we end this demon. What are you talking to me Kagome? You need to leave me now! My blood is tied to yours you will never get rid of me. What to beat?" Kagome opened her eyes and her nails grew but nothing else changed. "Look Kagome has control of the demon!" Shippo yelled. Kagome took a deep breath and with both hands placed on the other she then used her claws to dig into her own flesh. "Kagome! What is she doing?" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome closed her eyes again. "What will that do I will just take over and heal………. What is this I can't get hold. I told you I want to end this. You have only one chance to get out and that is to leave my body with the blood that is leaving me. I see I can make a temporary body of blood kill you and then Naraku will give me a new body." Kagome opened her eyes and as she was bleeding the blood start to take a shape on the ground. Kagome took a step back and her hair was changing to black her ears were fading and her nails were going normal. "Look Kagome isn't half demon." Sango pointed out. 

The blood rose to take a dog human shape. "I am going to kill you girl." The demon blood ran at Kagome who was still bleeding. She smiled she was her again. She waited and when the demon jumped at her she flipped him over her shoulder. "Kagome's still losing blood." Miroku pointed out. Kagome rolled on the floor she was getting weak but then she felt her arrows. She jumped and took an arrow and her bow. As she pulled back she let the arrow slid through her blood. "Now die!" "You can't hurt me I am made of blood." Kagome let go and the arrow flew through the air then stopped in the demon made of blood. "What is this?" "That is mostly my blood and it still does as I say. The arrow was covered in my blood they were going to meet and stay now your done." The demon tried to move to find he was starting to turn to dry blood. "NO!" Then he was gone. The people were cheering around her.

"Your not done yet Kagome." Naraku walked through the barrier and smiled. "Your arms are still bleeding." Naraku shot forward two arms. They took hold of Kagome's bloody arms. "Naraku are you forgetting I am me again!" Kagome turned her wrists and took hold of his arms and in one move tossed them back at him. "You will not defeat me when you're so close to death." "You wont hurt these people!" Kagome reached back and took another arrow and like she did with the blood demon she let her blood cover the arrow. She was starting to get really weak and she let go of the arrow. It was now full of power as it glowed as it flew. Then even when Naraku moved to miss it, it hit him in the heart. Kagome smiled and fell to the ground. 

Inuyasha saw Kagome fall to the floor and he ran to her. He jumped into the air to get to her faster. He then found that with her down her barrier was gone too. He landed next to her, rolling her over. "I will kill her now!" Naraku took a step towards her and that's when the arrow pulsed and a large hole opened in Naraku's chest. Demon souls started to fly out of him. "NO!" Naraku moved back and tried to pull the arrow out. He was in horror to find it wouldn't move. "You might want to let the people go Naraku." Sango yelled. "Why should I?" "Kagome beat you and I'm sure she wont let go of that arrow till you do." Naraku then saw the blood on the arrow. She was holding him to his word. He snapped his fingers and the people were free. 

"I will…" Naraku turned to face Kagome to find Inuyasha. That is a big hole maybe I should make it bigger." Inuyasha took hold of tetsusaiga and Naraku walked away. "Get me out of her Kikyou!" Kikyou appeared and took her lord away from all of them. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. "How is she?" "She's alive but not by much." Sango answered. Sango wrapped Kagome's arms and put some medicine on that Kagome still had left from her world. Kouga looked at her face and the human beauty was back in her face. That's when they all saw the people that she saved moving closer.

"Is that really lady Kagome?" "Yes." Sango answered. "She saved us all. She beat a demon even though she was bleeding so bad." The people were speechless. This girl fought for two days, cut herself, and still defeated two demons before blacking out. They all soon headed back to their villages to tell her story. Soon they were all gone. Inuyasha walked up and picked her up. He could feel her soul once more. "Your nuts girl. You could have died. But you're back to us." Inuyasha and the others started to walk back to Kaede's. Kouga and Inuyasha took turns carrying Kagome. Inuyasha was in no mood to fight the wolf when they needed to just get Kagome back to a saver spot to rest.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome opened her eyes to find Kaede and Shippo. "Your awake!" Shippo yelled as he jumped on Kagome. "Oh Shippo, I am so happy to see you." Kagome hugged the little demon then smiled at Kaede. "Thank you for taking care of me." "My child that is what I am here for." Kaede walked up and gave her some water to drink. "Shippo will you please go find the others in the village so I can talk to Kagome." "Sure!" Shippo went running out of the hut. Kagome then looked at Kaede.

"Kagome word has spread about your fight with Naraku. This has made many men from many villages start to claim they will have you as their wife." "Really they want the power right?" "That is what I think. Kagome you must stay here in the village for a while." "That's fine Naraku will be in hiding for some time. He lost a few hundred souls that night." "Kagome you will be a high priestess for the village. I am sorry to say that there is a party in two days in your name and I am sure that is when many men will come to see you." Kagome smiled she knew that Kaede wanted to get her out of it but it was out of her hands. "Kaede, no worries my heart is already with someone. He may never ask for my hand but I would never marry anyone else." Kagome then got up, she and Kaede walked out into the sun. As she did the villagers were waiting with flowers and other things. "Lady Kagome we give you these in thanks." "I thank you but it's nothing really." Kagome smiled and looked past the villagers and saw her friends coming for her. "SANGO! MIROKU! KOUGA! INUYASHA!" Kagome ran towards her friends. The villagers made a path as she ran past them. 

Inuyasha ran to Kagome, as they meet he hugged her. "I am so glad your back." "Me too." Kouga then pulled Kagome away from him and hugged her. "What were you thinking stupid?" "Thanks nice to see you too." Kagome smiled then ran to Miroku and Sango. They all hugged as she smiled. "How's your arms?" Miroku asked. "Oh yeah. Well I guess they are healed a little." Kagome then turned to Inuyasha. "So are you all coming to the party?" They all stopped she knew about it already? "Yeah we were going to go with you." Sango said. "Yea and I am going to make sure those human men stay away from you." Kouga grunted. "You know you can't. Kouga don't worry I have no intention of marrying some guy I just meet." Kouga smiled and Kagome winked at Inuyasha. "Come on we need to get you something to eat." Inuyasha pushed Kagome back towards the hut. They were happy for a moment they were together and Naraku was in hiding where he could do no harm for now. 


	14. The Party

**Thanks For ready this! Oh I do not own Inuyasha**

Chapter Fourteen:

Kagome sat as two ladies from the village ran around her with all kinds of kimonos. "This one brings out her eyes." "Yes but this one shows that lovely figure of hers." The two went back and forth like this for a while. Kagome sat and looked out the window. Inuyasha was playing with the town kids. He was softer now and the kids found him a lot of fun. Then two little girls came running in to see her. "What are you two doing here?" "We came to see how lady Kagome was doing." Kagome smiled and waved them to her. They sat around her and they talked. "So how's it going?" "Well they have gone through so many outfits that it's making my head hurt." The kids laughed as the two women went back to work on the finding the right outfit. "Want to run off for a while with me?" Kagome whispered to the girls. "Sure." They whispered back. Kagome smiled as she slowly got up. She pushed the two kids out the window that was in the back of the hut. Then she waited till she saw that both women were deep into the clothes. Kagome then jumped out the window without making a sound.

Once out the three started to walk around the town making sure not to be seen. "You know your going to get into trouble." "Yeah but I'm not made out for all this. I like to play in the rain and fight not sit and be like a doll." The girls laughed again as they went to play.

0000000000000000000

Inuyasha heard the women from Kagome's hut scream and he ran to see what was going on. He came in to find that Kagome was gone. "_She must have gone out the window to get away from all this." _Inuyasha then saw the faces of two very angry women. "You need to go find her." "Kagome just needed some time away from all this." "We have to have her ready by five." "That's right and she still needs hair and put color on." Inuyasha was starting to feel the anger from the woman in front of him. "Fine I'll go look for her." "Thanks and take the others with you." Inuyasha walked out to find the others coming up. "Why were they screaming?" "Kagome got away from them." Sango giggled. "Come on we need to drag her back." Inuyasha walked to back window. "Smells like she has escaped with two little girls." Sango and Miroku started to walk the back way of the village as Kouga and Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent. "We should be able to trap her in the middle." Miroku laughed out. None of them really wanted to do this but the town needed it so they went.

Kagome and the girls were about to take some food that was sitting out for the party when some towns people appeared. Kagome jumped back and so did the girls. "Now Kagome is around here somewhere so start looking." _"Those ladies didn't waste any time getting the word out that I was gone."_ "Kagome what should we do?" "Come on." Kagome took the kids' hands and they started to run thought the alleyways of the huts. They stopped every time they heard voices. Kagome was starting to think she would get to the river before she was found when she heard the kids scream. "RUN! IT"S INUYASHA!" Kagome smiled as she let go of the kid's hands. She started to run as Kouga and Inuyasha were coming up on her fast. "Why are you making us run?" "I wont go back there!" Kagome ran as fast as she could but could feel the two coming up on each side of her. Kagome then fell to the floor letting Inuyasha and Kouga crashed into each other. Kagome laughed as she got up and started to run looking back she ran right into Sango. She fell back on her butt and looked at her friends. "Time to go back Kagome." Miroku said as he pointed a finger at her. "I wont go!" Kagome sat not moving. The others could she the game she was playing and they laughed. "Kirara." Kirara grew to her demon size and picked Kagome up and started to walk with her in her mouth back to the hut. "You guys suck you know that!" The others walked behind laughing till they got to the hut. The two ladies were waiting with five others. "Come now lady Kagome enough with the games we must get you ready." They took her by the arms and pulled her inside. Two ladies then looked at the others. "You all should go get ready since you are her guards for the night." Inuyasha and Kouga ran off as Miroku and Sango went to Kaede's.

0000000000000000000000000000

As day was starting to fade men from all over started to show up. Sango was next to Miroku in a black kimono with red flowers. Miroku was in a black kimono as well. Kouga and Inuyasha showed up looking as they always did but they were clean. "So you think she'll run for it?" Miroku asked. "No she knows how important this is to them." Inuyasha answered. The door to the hut opened and two ladies walked out. "We would like to present Lady Kagome!" Kagome walked out with her hair up showing off her face. Flowers sat upon her head. Her lips were red and she wore a pink kimono with black roses over it. She looked like a doll who was about to tip over. She took a step and lost her footing. Right before she hit the ground she felt two hands take her waist. She was pulled back up to see Inuyasha's face. "You better take our hands so you don't fall." Kagome smiled as she took Inuyasha's hand and then Kouga's.

They walked into the main part of the village and it was full of people. They all stopped when Kagome walked in and then they started to cheer for her. She turned red then bowed to thank them. "I really need something to eat." "Oh, wait here I'll get you something." Kouga walked off to get something to eat for Kagome. Inuyasha was left holding his Kagome's hand. She was beautiful that was sure. She smiled at him and wanted to tell him how nice it was to be with him when a tall man walked up. "Lady Kagome I am so glad to meet you." "Oh hello. I see you have come for this little party." "Oh, I came to see you. Do you think the half-breed would mind if we talked alone?" Kagome tried not to yell. "His name is Inuyasha, I think you have said enough." Kagome pulled on Inuyasha and they walked off. The town had Kagome sit as they started to put on shows for her. She sat eating some food when another man walked up. "I have come to see if I might meet the great Kagome." "Oh, well nice to meet you." The man sat down next to her and smiled. Kouga wanted to hit him but Inuyasha took his arm. "Don't." Kouga pulled away and glared at the man. "I heard a nasty rumor that you might have fallen in love with someone you work with." "What would be so nasty about that?" "Well Kagome if that was true it would have to be Inuyasha or Kouga. I know the monk is with the demon slayer." "I see well my heart does as it wants." "Know Kagome that I will have you as my bride." Kagome looked into the man's eyes. He was burning with hate and greed. "I see." Kagome looked over at Sango. "My lord will you please excuse me I need Kagome for a moment." The man got up and walked away as Sango sat next to Kagome. "So how are you doing?" "Fine." Kagome wished she could tell them that her heart belonged to someone but really it didn't. _"We may love each other but could Inuyasha ever really be with just me? Someday he might just leave and never come back."_ Inuyasha looked at Kagome and his heart ached. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and wanted to be with her.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha jumped when Kaede walked up next to him. "Old lady you need to warn a person when you do that." "Sorry mind if I sit with you?" 'No, here take my chair I like to stand." Kaede sat and looked at Inuyasha and could see that he wanted a way to show how much he wanted Kagome. _"You really have left my sister in the past. You know that you want to live. Inuyasha you must now prove it."_

The party went on and many more men came to win Kagome but each time Kagome found something wrong with them. Kaede then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a young man. "Lady Kaede I need your help." "What can I do for you?" "I need a ring for the girl I have been seeing. I want to ask for her hand." "Oh well…… I will take you in the morning to the cave." The man thanked her then walked away. "Inuyasha I would like it if you went with me." "What? Why?" "I am old and I would like some help getting to the cave." "Fine." Inuyasha smiled deep inside he had heard about these rings now he would have a chance to see what they were all about.


	15. The Wedding

**Hope You all like this. Oh I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Fifteen:

As the morning sun started to shine in the sky Inuyasha walked with Kaede into the village. They sat and waited for the man from last night to come and find them. Soon people were moving about the village. Inuyasha watched a group of girls giggle as they were walking from shop to shop. _"What is going on with those girls?"_ The girls stopped as the one in the middle was holding something around her neck. She was smiling as she looked at the thing in her hand. "Kaede what is wrong with those girls?" "Who them? Why that young lady she must have been proposed to today." "So why is it around her neck." "That, I see well she must be between many men and the one who asked her is the one she wants to be with. He asked her without asking her father and they are keeping it a secret for now." "So that is why she has it around her neck?" "That would be it Inuyasha. When it becomes okay for everyone to know she will put it on her finger." Inuyasha looked at the girl again she was so happy. _"Maybe that is what I need with Kagome?"_

Inuyasha was about to walk away when the man came running up. "I am very sorry lady Kaede I had to do some chores before I could leave." "I see well lets get going shall we." The three started to walk towards the little mountains behind the village. "So how so you know all about the rings Kaede?" "Well Inuyasha as I grew I found a little cave with tons of jewels in it. As time went on we found that one way to tell a woman taken was by making a jewel ring and putting it on them. It then started to take off and I made the cave a place I would take young men to pick out a stone." "I see." Inuyasha said as he picked Kaede up and jumped over a group of rocks.

They reached the cave and Kaede went to show the young man around. Inuyasha was looking around and saw all the different stones. There were white, red, green, blue, black, and some stones even looked like they were multicolored. "Kaede how dose this work?" Kaede smiled as she walked over to Inuyasha. See this metal ring you find a stone you think will go nice with it and you melt the ring to the back of the stone." "Oh I see. Then the chains guys can take if the ring needs to stay a secret." "That is right." Kaede then went back to help the young man who was still looking at stones. Inuyasha was walking when he stopped. In a pile of nice looking stones was a stone half blue and half pink. He picked it up and put it up to the light. The light make the two parts join and once that happened it gave off a purple glow. Inuyasha then took a ring and melted them together. Kaede and the young man came up ready to go. As they walked out Inuyasha took a chain. _"When the time is right I will find a way to give this to her."_ Inuyasha started to walk back with Kaede with a smile.

000000000000000000000000

Kagome woke to find that Inuyasha and Kaede were gone. "Where did they go?" Kagome looked around to see that most of her friends were still asleep. Kagome smiled as she slipped on a plain pink kimono and went out into the morning sun. She started to walk towards the river. As she was getting close she felt two hands take hers. When she looked down she saw two smiling faces. "Well good morning." "Morning Lady Kagome." The two girls said smiling. "Can we go with you?" "Oh sure I am just going to the river to soak my feet." The three walked to the river talking about the party last night. "My dad said that they felt the party would make you feel better." "I see. Well maybe it did in a way. I see that at lest you guys like me still." "We will always like you." They reached the river and sat with their feet in water. Kagome was thinking about all the men they meet last night and then a face popped into her head. _"That man who said I would be his bride. He looked like he was holding some kind of evil in him. I tired to see but he kept looking away."_ Kagome looked up into the sky when a body came from behind them. Kagome felt a chill as the man from last night walked up and sat down next to her. "I thought I would find you here. I went to your hut but you were gone." "I see so you're stocking me now?" "Oh no. Kagome I would never do that." "May I ask your name?" "I will tell you but I must tell you that my parents felt that my name would break the curse. My name is Naraku." Kagome lost her grip and slipped right into the water. When she came up she looked at the boy. He was named after the monster she was after. "Why would you be named after him?" "He was the lord of my castle when I was born and well you see he told my mother that I was to be named after him. My mother didn't want me to be killed so she did as she was told. Then when I was one he was forced out of my castle by my father." "I see." Kagome got up and started to move towards Naraku. She looked into the boy's eyes. _"The hate is still there. Wait why do I feel so faint." _Kagome pulled herself out of his eyes. "What's the matter? My eyes too much for you?" "I….I….." Kagome felt as though the boy was trying to get her under some kind of spell. "I must be getting back before the others wake." Kagome took the hands of the two girls and they walked back towards town.

The man named Naraku stood as she walked away. When she was gone he turned to find Kanna. "So you did follow me little girl." "Naraku says you must get her to look deep into your eyes. She must fall in love with you so Inuyasha will leave her." The boy blinked and his eyes turned yellow. "I know how my spells work. I have been doing them long before Naraku become a demon." The demon sat down looking up at the sky. "Why do you need Inuyasha to leave her?" "So Kikyou can kill him. His death will then be on her hands." The demon looked at the girl in white. "I will give him this he is one nasty demon." Kanna smiled as she walked away and disappeared. _"I will take Kagome away for Naraku. Then I will make her my true wife forever."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome got back to her hut to find that Inuyasha was still not back with Kaede. "Where have you been?" Kagome looked at Shippo. "I went to the river to soak my feet with some of the kids." "Oh." Shippo then got up and pulled on Kagome's hand. "Come on let's go down and see if there is any more food left from last night." Kagome picked Shippo up. "Are you guys coming?" "Of course we are." Miroku said as she pulled Sango with him. They went down to the town and the people were more than happy to give them food. As they ate Kagome kept looking around to see if she could find a trace of Inuyasha. "Kagome I am sure that Kaede asked him to do something for her." "Yea like going and finding her sister Kikyou." Kagome turned to find Kouga standing there with a large smile. "Morning I thought I would go for a run. Hope I didn't worry you?" "Oh, no Kouga I was sure you had done that." Kagome wasn't even thinking about him till now. Kagome and the others soon got up to find something to do. So they went to the field to work on their skills as fighters. Shippo found some toys to toss into the air for Kagome to hit. Sango worked on tossing her weapon even further. Kagome almost forgot about the wired man till he walked into her shot. "Naraku look out." Kagome ran to pull him out of the way right before her arrow hit him in the arm. She had to push him to the ground. "Why Kagome you saved me." "You could have been hit." That's when the others walked up." "Why did you just call him Naraku?" "Oh, well Sango see his parents named him after Naraku." Sango looked at the man and something about him wasn't sitting with her. Kouga pulled Kagome up and then pushed her behind him. "Are you working with the real Naraku to get to Kagome and hurt her?" "I would never hurt Kagome I think she is the best in the world." Kouga had the same feeling as Sango looking at this man. Naraku got up and walked up to Kagome. "I am so sorry for walking in front of your arrow." Kagome looked at him and then he moved so she was looking into his eyes. She was deep in them and her heart could feel the pull he had. She tried to pull away but he had her. _"You will fall in love will me Kagome."_ Naraku let go and Kagome shook off the feeling she had then she smiled at Naraku. "Would you take a walk with me Kagome?" "Why that sounds really nice." Kagome took his hand and the two started to walk away. "I'll be back guys." "What should we tell Inuyasha?" "Who? Oh that's right tell him I just went for a walk." Then the two were gone.

"Something is very wrong with that guy." Sango said as she picked up Kagome's arrows. "He's a demon." Sango and Miroku spun around and looked at Kouga. "His eyes changed only a little but they changed. He must have her under some kind of love trance." "We need to go stop him." "Wont be that easy. He looks human to everyone here. If we don't watch it Kagome will banish us for him." Sango looked back at the tree she last saw Kagome. _"Kagome your heart is with Inuyasha right?" _Sango couldn't help but feel the pain of having to tell Inuyasha what happened.

000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and Kaede walked into the hut to find the little group sitting there waiting. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha knew right away that something was very wrong. "We have a little problem." "What is that Miroku?" "Well Inuyasha you see a demon got past us. He's got Kagome under his spell." "WHAT!" Inuyasha hit the ground he wasn't gone a day and some demon got his hands on Kagome. "So what kind of spell is she on?" "I think he's a demon who makes girl fall in love with him. Once they become his bride he takes their soul." Inuyasha got up. "I have to see this for myself Kouga." Inuyasha walked out the door. The others went with him just in case.

0000000000000000000000

Kagome sat in the moonlight with Naraku. "I think I am falling for you Kagome." _"What is going on it feels like I should be in love with someone else."_ "I know what you mean." _"That hurt to say. It's like my heart is being held captive." _Naraku put his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him. "I will stay here till you fall in love with me and marry me." Kagome giggled then from behind the ground moved. Kagome turned to see a red dot on the ground. "Inuyasha why are you on the ground?" Inuyasha got up and ran to her. He could now smell the demon on the guy. "Kagome what's going on here?" "I…I…I think I'm in love with him." Kagome got up and walked away part of her knew that what she just said was wrong. Once Kagome was gone Inuyasha took hold of the demon. "How dare you do this to her!" "Oh Inuyasha you think if you had her sure you loved her so much I would have such a hold on her?" Inuyasha stopped and Kouga ran up. "Oh same goes for you Kouga." The demon laughed. "She wont even believe you about me being demon. Not while I have hold so I wouldn't try telling her that unless you want to lose her." Naraku then walked away. "Oh and by the way Kouga I am working with the real Naraku!" Then he ran off. Inuyasha sat in the moonlight. Kagome's eyes looked at him as they did when they first meet. She saw the friend but not the love. _"I will find a way to show you how much I love you and you love me."_

0000000000000000000000000

Kagome walked back alone and tears fell from her eyes. _"Why am I crying? Its like I should have a reason. My heart wants me to cry but why?"_ Kagome walked back to the hut to find Naraku. "How'd you get here to so fast?" "Oh I ran and took a short cut. Look I know that you love me." Kagome was pulled close to him and he pulled her face so she was looking into his eyes. "You want to be together right?" "I do." "Then be my wife." Kagome took a step back to think about what he had just said. "Naraku I'm not sure what to say at this?" "Kagome we are two people in this world who have a lot in common. You are looked at as an outcast because of whom you are. I am a outcast by name." Kagome felt her heart jump what was it she was forgetting. "I will." Naraku hugged her as he smiled. "Good. Then we will wed in two days." Naraku then walked into the town to start the plans.

When Inuyasha and the others walked into the hut they found Kaede looking at the ground. "We have a very big problem. Kagome is to be wed in two days." Inuyasha took a step back. _"Is it true that her heart is not full of love for me? Could she be taken in by such a demon?"_ Kouga looked at the woman then punched the wall. "I wont let this happen." "Kouga wait!" Kaede tried to stop him but he was gone. Kouga ran till he found a little hut decorated in white. He walked in to find Kagome sitting there praying. "What are you doing?" "I am getting ready for my wedding." Kouga sat and took her hands. "You have to break from this spell. He's a demon who is after your soul and nothing more." "What, so no real mortal could ever love me? Is that what you are trying to tell me?" Kagome burst into tears. "What? No, but this is not one of them who really is in love with you. He's not like me or even that mutt." Kagome looked up at him just as Naraku walked in. "I told you she was no longer in charge." Kouga turned to see the demon then he felt two hands take hold of him. "Forgive me." Kagome held Kouga allowing her power to send a shock through his body and he fell to the floor. Naraku picked him up and took him away. 0000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Kouga woke he was in a little hut with one window, out side was Naraku holding Kagome's hand. "You sick bastard." Kouga went to kick the door when he saw an arrow in the door and he jumped back. "I see you are smarter than I thought. Kagome has now trapped you here. You will not be able to stop me from marring her." Kagome went limp and Naraku walked away from him. "How are you able to take hold of her?" "Oh that. Kikyou helped." Naraku walked away as Kikyou walked into Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha and the others jumped in as she walked in. "Wait please. I am free of him." Kikyou started to fall so Inuyasha ran and caught her before she hit the ground. "What are you doing here?" "I came to see you." Inuyasha looked at the girl who seemed to keep fighting for him. _"Was I wrong? My be it's Kikyou I am to be with. I mean she keeps fighting for me."_ Kikyou sat with Inuyasha that night talking about how Naraku found a place to hide and then gave his last power to a human to hunt Kagome for him. She had taken the chance to run and found that he was unable to follow. "I know that you saw Kagome as the one for you but would this demon have such a hold over her if she was your true love?" Inuyasha looked away something was off but he wanted to just say that maybe he was wrong. "I'm not sure Kikyou but I have to try and save her." "I know." Kikyou looked away. _"You wont be able to save her in time. I was able to give the demon enough memories to push into Kagome to make her heart forget about the love she has for you."_

As Kagome sat in her room her she could see the past. _"He always ran to her. He always yells at me. He talks about how great Kikyou is, what about me? He says that he loves me but if that was true then I wouldn't love Naraku. If Kikyou was to come to him he'd go to her I know it. Will he ever fight for me?"_ Kagome looked out the window and that is when she saw Kikyou walking with Inuyasha. "I see then I was right. He may love me but Kikyou he wants to be with." Kagome looked away as a tear fell to the ground. "I will then marry with no regrets."

Inuyasha turned to find that he and Kikyou walked right in front of Kagome's hut talking. He saw that she saw them together. Her face looked hurt and that's when he saw that he was holding Kikyou's hand. _"How did we get here I remember we were talking and she asked me to take a walk with her. How did we get here like this?"_ Kikyou looked and smiled as Kagome looked away. "Looks like she is too far gone to save." "I have to try." Inuyasha ran to the hut and stood in the doorway. "Go away." "Uh.. but Kagome." "You made it clear that Kikyou and you are back together. I don't want to hurt you so please leave." Inuyasha saw that she had her hand on her bow. Inuyasha walked out and ran pasted Kikyou. He ran till he got back to Kaede's.

"What happened?" "I think I lost her?" Inuyasha answered Miroku. Sango then got up and pulled Inuyasha out and to the hilltop. "What is going on?" "We need to talk." Sango and Inuyasha sat under the stairs. "I need to tell you something that I have learned." What is that Sango?" "Sometimes a girl can fight forever for a guy and then one day she just can't do it anymore. Sometimes the guy needs to fight for her." Inuyasha looked as Sango. She was right Kagome spent a good year or so trying to fight for him. Then she just wanted him to once fight for her when she could see it. Inuyasha sat in the moonlight and saw the town getting ready for a wedding that was moved up to the next morning. _"I will not let you marry him Kagome."_

0000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was in a long white dress as she was walking down the aisle towards Naraku. She was blank inside. "_Come on wake up you don't love him……… but where is he to save you? Maybe you should just marry him?"_ Kagome walked till she was facing Naraku. He smiled as he took her hand. The priest started to talk.

00000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was at the top of the hill when Sango came back. "We found Kouga." Inuyasha ran after her and Kirara to find him inside a hut. "What happened to you?" "I went to stop Kagome and she attacked me." Inuyasha then saw the arrow in the door. "Kagome is the only one who can take that off." Shippo said. That is when Kikyou walked up. "What are you doing here? You're the one who made it possible for that demon to get his hands on her." "Why Kouga I would never do that. Inuyasha come on lets go before she comes after us." Inuyasha remembered what Sango had told him. "No. I have to fight for her. I always had her fight for me. She would always come to my aid, but where would I be when she needed me. I would be chasing you! No more. I will not follow you!" Inuyasha then ran towards town with the others behind him. Kikyou turned and looked at Kouga. "It won't matter. Kagome is lost to you all. I will have him and I will have my chance to kill her." Kikyou walked to catch up with Inuyasha. Kouga started to kick the hut, as he now knew her plan. She was going to let Inuyasha try and save her, but when Kagome went to kill him she was going to step in. That meant she was going to kill Kagome to make it look like she was saving Inuyasha.

00000000000000000000000

Kagome was about to answer to priest about being Naraku's bride. When the ground shook, the wind picked up and blew the two to the ground. "I wont let you take her!" Kagome got up and looked down to Inuyasha standing there with his sword. "Leave here!" Kagome screamed. "NO!" Inuyasha ran and was now standing in front of Kagome. Her eyes were dark as she looked at him. "Leave before I am forced to hurt you." The town was watching, as the half-demon didn't move. Kagome turned and took hold of an arrow. "I said to leave!" Kagome raised the arrow into the air and Inuyasha pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her. Her head was looking into his shoulder. "Do it Kagome! Kill him before he breaks your heart again." Kagome's hand was shaking, as she held onto arrow ready to stab him in the chest. "Kagome I will fight for you." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome's eyes shot open as her heart pulsed. She was able to take hold again. "Kagome! Do it!" "No! I wont hurt him!" Kagome dropped the arrow and buried her face into Inuyasha's shoulder. She cried as she was back to being her. "How could this be?" "You worthless demon. A person's heart should never be played with!" Inuyasha turned his head to see that the human Naraku was turning green. His arms were growing as he looked at them. "I will not be denied her soul!" The demon shot his tone through Inuyasha's chest and into Kagome's. "Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled back pulling the tong out of Kagome. He then pulled the tong out of him. "You're done!" Inuyasha pulled tetsusaiga and in one swing he was able to slice the demon in half. That's when Kikyou arrived.

"_What? She broke through the spell! Inuyasha was able to help break through the spell."_ Kikyou looked at Kagome who was hurt but she was now looking at her. "So you were able to find your way back." "Kikyou stop this now!" Kagome ran to Kikyou as Inuyasha was stunned. "Why Kagome dear what are you talking about?" "You're the one who gave him those memories to plant in my heart." "Look you! You may have his heart for now. You may even have him fighting for you, but know this he will never ask you to marry him!" Kagome felt her heart drop a little as she stopped. "I see I hit a sore spot." "Kikyou you don't get it. I love Inuyasha and we may never marry but I will take this time I have with him and appreciate it." Kagome then turned to walk away. Kikyou wanted to grab her but Inuyasha was now in front of her. "This was all because of you! You still are working with him?" Inuyasha felt anger but he just walked away. Kikyou then walked into the woods. "This is not over Kagome. He will walk with me into hell as my husband." Kagome lost it and ran to the river in tears. "Kagome wait!" Kagome stopped to see Inuyasha running to her. _"He loves me. I know that so nothing else should matter."_ Kagome ran to him and held him. "I'm sorry for losing it." "Kagome you have nothing to be sorry for." Inuyasha held Kagome tight as the ring sat in his pocket. This was not the time for she would just think he was doing it because of Kikyou. "Come on we need to go somewhere." 'Where?" "That wolf is waiting for us." Kagome smiled as he took Inuyasha's hand. _"He may never marry me but he does love me and that is what really matters. My heart now knows that."_


	16. The Ring

**Thanks For ready Hope you like. All you who comment thanks I needed that. Oh and like I have said before I do not own Inuyasha. **

Chapter Sixteen:

Kouga looked at Inuyasha as they walked through the woods. "So what happened to Kikyou? You let her get away again?" "Shut up wolf." Kagome walked a little faster from the two. _"Can they not see that I'm not in the mood?"_ Kagome felt the hate Kikyou had for her and something in Kagome wanted to hate her back. _"It's all Naraku he put that darkness in here."_ Kagome was in deep thought when she heard the yells of kids. She turned to see that two girls from the village were running to them. "Lady Kagome wait!" Kagome ran back to see what the kids needed. When she got to them they were all smiles. "We know that you have to go but we want to give you this." The two girls opened their hands to show her two brightly colored bracelets. "Oh they are so pretty." "We want you to take them so you know that we are always with you." Kagome hugged the girls and watched as they ran back to the village. Kagome put the bracelets on her arm then went back to the others. "Those kids really like you Kagome." "I guess so Miroku." Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder as they started to walk again. Kagome knew why they had to go. Naraku was hurt bad and this was her chance to kill him.

000000000000000000000

When Kikyou walked back in she was faced with a very angry Naraku. "Your job was to kill Inuyasha." "I changed the plan and tried to kill Kagome!" "I have told you this over and over she is too strong for you. Even if you had a chance that day you would have failed." "You just want me to think that!" Kikyou walked out of the room to find Kanna. "Oh Kanna? Help me find them." Kanna turned her mirror to show her that soon the group would be in front of the great caves. "That is my chance. All I need to do is pull Kagome in and then destroy her." Kikyou ran off laughing. Naraku walked to the door and looked at Kanna. "Looks like we are going to have to follow her." "I understand." Kanna walked slowly after Kikyou. Naraku stood against the door. "Go and find that as you are now you will never have a chance at killing her. Then I will show you a way to kill her." Naraku laughed then went back into his room. Kagura sat in the corner looking out the window, as Kikyou was getting ready to leave. "Why to you indulge her?" "Why Kagura when I do I allow for all her hate to be freed towards Kagome." Naraku laughed again as he sat down and watched Kikyou walk out of the town with Kanna behind her.

0000000000000000000000000

Kagome and the others came to the great caves. "Now everyone stay close and no going into a cave without the rest of us." Inuyasha yelled back. He looked at Kagome who was in the back she was thinking about something. _"How can I stop Kikyou before she destroys us all."_ Inuyasha was now in her face when Kagome looked up. "Ahhhh SIT!" Inuyasha went down as Kagome then saw what she did. "Oh Inuyasha I am so sorry." "I know just please help me up." Kagome helped Inuyasha up as Kouga laughed. "Mutt why do you even try to impress her?" "Kouga not now!" Kagome sighed, as she knew that soon the two would be yelling back and forth. "Come on Inuyasha she is so not into you." "Oh like she is just dying to be with you!" The two were now yelling so loud that only Kagome heard a faint cry of a child. Kagome turned to the cave next to them. She walked next to it and heard it again. "Help me." Kagome turned to tell the others but they were busy trying to get Kouga and Inuyasha off each other. "I'll just leave an arrow here so they now where I went." Kagome walked into the cave to find the child. Kanna showed this to Kikyou. "I will say this that she is smart. Kanna go put some arrows in front of other caves." Kanna nodded as she walked away.

Kagome was still looking for the child when she felt something coming at her. She ducked as an arrow went flying past her. "Looks like it was just a trap." Kagome looked to find that there was now a barrier behind her. "Looks like I'm not getting out of her without having to fight." Kagome held her bow as she now walked towards where the arrow came from.

0000000000000000000000

Finally Sango got the two to stop yelling. "Uh, where is Kagome?" Shippo asked as he was looking around. The others looked around and she was nowhere to be found. "Look it's her arrow." Shippo picked up an arrow and that's when Inuyasha saw that someone put arrows in front of three other caves. "Looks like we each need to take a cave and look." Sango took Kirara with her while Shippo went with Miroku. As they all walked into their own cave, they hoped they were going to find Kagome in time. _"Naraku is behind this I know it."_ Inuyasha started down his cave and soon he found that he walked right past a barrier. "So it looks like I am in the right cave." He turned to yell but the barrier wouldn't let him got back. "Fine I will just save Kagome and get out of here." Inuyasha started to run as he soon caught Kagome's scent mixed with Kikyou's.

0000000000000000000000000

Kagome walked till she was in a little room. In front of her was Kikyou in black. "I see you came." "Kikyou what are you doing?" "I am going to kill you!" Kikyou shot her spiritual power forward. "What is wrong with you? STOP THIS!" Kagome shot her hands forward and her own spiritual powers came and meet with Kikyou's. They sat holding each other back till one would drop for a moment then they would do it again. Kagome then dug her heel in and pushed her power a little and Kikyou was tossed back. "Stop this! Kikyou we shouldn't be fighting." "No you should be dieing." Kikyou took hold of her arrow. "Die Kagome!" She shot too fast for Kagome to pull an arrow her self. "Kikyou this is not you!" Kagome reached out and took hold of the moving arrow. She then turned it around and it went flying back to its owner. Kikyou was hit in the shoulder with her own arrow. "How is it you can touch my arrows." "Kikyou this hate has made you weak. Your arrows are weak." Kikyou was thinking of what Naraku had told her. Kagome was stronger than her. "I will not lose to you, a girl who came to this world by chance." Kikyou ran and tired to grab Kagome by the neck but Kagome just ran off. "Kikyou stop this right now!" Kikyou stopped as Inuyasha walked into the room. He had his sword thinking it was Naraku. "Why look it's my cheating man." "Kikyou I am not your man anymore." Kikyou was red in the face with anger. Kanna was now standing next to her. "Kikyou Naraku wants you to return now." "Why?" "He wants to show you something." Kikyou smiled he must have a way for her to be stronger than Kagome she thought. She and Kanna walked into the darkness of the cave and were gone. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Come on we need to go." Kagome ran and took Inuyasha's hand. "Hey when we stop tonight can we go talk somewhere alone." "Oh, sure Inuyasha." Kagome looked at Inuyasha trying to figure out why he would want to talk to her. They ran out of the cave to find the others waiting. "So it looks like the mutt found her." "Kouga do be so mean. So Inuyasha who was doing this?" Inuyasha looked at Sango not sure what to say. "He never saw her but it was Kikyou. She got away from me." Kagome said fast. "Oh so looks like you did good mutt." Kouga laughed as he walked next to Kagome and started to lead her through the mountains. Inuyasha ran after him yelling something as the others followed.

000000000000000000000000000

Kikyou arrived back at Naraku's in anger. She walked into her room and started to smash things and throw things. "How could this be? Kagome shouldn't be stronger than me!" Kikyou was still throwing stuff when Naraku opened the door. "I told you, you would need help." "Naraku! Shut your mouth unless you're going to help me!" "Why Kikyou I see that your anger has made you blind to who you're talking to." Naraku moved and hand his hand around Kikyou's neck. She felt her voice stop and she looked into Naraku's eyes. "I will now help you." Naraku let go and Kikyou hit the floor. "We must go." Kikyou then followed Naraku out the door and out into the world.

As night fell Naraku lead Kikyou to a dark cave in the middle of the south mountains. They walked in to find an old man sitting on the floor. "This is the man of equals. He will make you a sword of great power. This is the one warning I give though. He will make it for a price." Kikyou walked away from Naraku and towards the old man.

"I see that Naraku has brought you young lady." Kikyou stopped as the man looked up at her. "I hear that you wish for a sword to make you stronger." "I want a sword that can cause great damage!" Kikyou spoke up. "I see. I will give you the sword of destruction under one condition." "What?" "I will give its equal to another person of my choice." "Deal." "Young lady you do know that whoever I chose for the sword of peace would be one of power like you." Kikyou stopped. _"Would he want to chose Kagome? I don't care she wont be able to stop me with a sword that is to create peace."_ Kikyou smiled as she looked down at the old man. "Like I said it's a deal." The old man got up and walked over to his wall, there sat hundreds of swords. He reached and took the one with a blue dragon on it. He then placed it in Kikyou's hands. "Here is the sword of destruction. With it you may use it to create evil." Kikyou took the sword and pulled it from it sheath. The sword grew to a great size and glowed with a blue light. Kikyou felt the sword pulse inside her. "It will do as I wish. I can cause death and near death. I can toy with the very life of my enemy." The old man looked at Kikyou. "That you can for if not that sword would have sent you flying." Kikyou smiled as she started to walk out into the night. "Do what you will with that other sword old man. I thank you for this power."

Kikyou walked out with the sword and Naraku smiled. " I wasn't sure that your hate was this strong. For the sword you carry can only be held by a human who has a great hatred." "We can thank Kagome for this." Kikyou and Naraku started back to the town for they were now ready for the greatest plan to date. The old man sat looking into the fire. "This is not good. I was sure that no human alive or dead would hold so much hate. Now I must find the one who can wield the sword of peace." The old man then reached out to the fire and said a prayer. "Show me the person who will wield this sword." As he looked into the fire he saw the face of a girl talking to a half-demon in red. "I have found her."

0000000000000000000000000000

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the grass far from camp. They sat looking at the stairs silent for a while. "Inuyasha, do you think Kikyou will ever be free from her hate?" "Uh, well Kagome I think Kikyou's soul is no longer there. When she gave into the hate she gave up the soul you gave her." "That is what I thought. Inuyasha I'm sorry I really thought I could save her." "Kagome I know but you need to let go. I have." Kagome stopped; he said the words that her heart wanted to hear. "But Inuyasha she and you had so much." "Kagome that is no more. She died and I live. I must move on with my life. She no longer dominates my heart. That's where you lay." Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "Inuyasha you live in my heart too." Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha as she smiled. "Kagome I have thought about something." "Really what?" "When we send the jewel and Naraku to hell. When the fighting is done I realized I need to have a plan on what I was going to do." "Oh, I see." "Kagome I have a plan." Inuyasha got up and faced Kagome. He got on his knee as he looked into Kagome's eyes. "I want to spent my life with you and only you Kagome. I want to ask you to marry me after we kill Naraku." Kagome was in shock, as Inuyasha took out the ring. Its purple glow made it so beautiful that she could only cry. "I will Inuyasha." Kagome took the ring and looked at it. "Oh but what about the others." "I thought about that too." Inuyasha took out a chain. "Until you are ready to tell them all and so Naraku doesn't find out you can wear it around your neck." Kagome smiled as she took the chain slipped the ring on it then put it around her neck. "So you really want to be with me?" "I really do." Kagome smiled then kissed Inuyasha softly in the moonlight. _"I never want this moment to end."_ Kagome then felt someone coming so she pulled back just as Kouga walked through the woods. "I thought I would find you two. Come on mutt time to eat." Kouga went to take Kagome's hand but she smiled as she walked past him. "I can walk Kouga but thank you." Kouga felt his chances of winning Kagome were slipping but he wasn't ready to give up yet. As night continued the group ate and listened for sounds of Kikyou or Naraku. Nether came so they went to bed.


	17. The Spell

**So those of you who read what do you think Kikyou will do with that sword. Hope you like. Oh I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Seventeen:

Kagome and the others had been walking for some time when they found a small village to rest. The only thing was that Inuyasha and Kouga were jumpy as they walked through the town. "What is with you guys?" Kagome turned and looked at the people then back at Kouga. True Inuyasha and Kouga were acting odd but then again the people of this town were odd. "I smell blood all over this town and yet I can't tell if these people are alive or if they are the walking dead." At these words Kagome, Sango and Miroku stopped dead in their tracks. They looked at the people as they walked pasted them. Kagome wanted to touch one when the persons fell before her dead. Kagome screamed, as Inuyasha and Kouga got ready for a fight.

"Well look who walked into my little town." Inuyasha and Kouga turned to see Kikyou walk out of a hut with a smile. On her hip sat her sword. "Sango is that a sword that Kikyou is carrying." "Looks like one. But there is something about it that makes me uneasy." Kagome felt it too. _"Kikyou what have you done now?"_

Kikyou jumped into the air and took hold of her sword. It grew as she pulled it out. Inuyasha and Kouga were stunned for a moment then realized that she was going after Kagome. "Run!" Kagome jumped as the sword missed her by an inch. When the sword hit the ground it shook. Everyone was knocked over for a moment as Kikyou landed then looked at Kagome. "With this sword I am twice as strong and that means I can kill you." "Kikyou stop. Wind Scar!" Kikyou turned to see the yellow blaze of the wind scar coming for her. She jumped into the air to miss the attack. Kagome turned to run for it.

When Kagome turned she found a man in all black. "You are Kagome right?" "I am who are you?" "I am the man who gave that girl her sword." "You! What were you thinking she could bring so much darkness with that sword?" "I see. So you are her equal." The man then pulled out a sword with a pink dragon on it. What is that?" "This is that swords equal. For every life she can hurt with that sword you can save." Kagome looked at the sword as the pink light started to show. "How do I know your not working with Naraku?" "You really don't dear. At least try and take it." Kagome took a deep breath and reached for the sword. As she picked it up she could feel it's power flow in her. "I see so you are the soul who holds little to no hate." "Kagome looked up at the man. "Humans can only hold these swords that is true. But only one who tries to hold no hate can hold the one you hold now. The other can only be held by one full of so much hate that it could destroy this world." Kagome looked to see that time was stopped and Kikyou was about to hit her. "Go and protect this world Kagome."

Kikyou stopped in mid-attack. "What is going on?" Kikyou then looked to find that Kagome was now holding a sword backing off her sword. "Inuyasha Kagome has a sword of her own." Shippo yelled as he pointed to Kagome who was holding back Kikyou with a sword with a pink glow. _"What is with those swords they are like my Tetsusaiga in power?"_ Kagome pushed Kikyou back as she looked at her sword. _"It can't cut but it will protect."_

Kikyou started to laugh as she looked at the sword. "You wont have time to figure out how that thing works." Kikyou then ran off into the hut she came from as Inuyasha and the others ran to Kagome. "Where did this come from?" "An old man appeared and told me that I was to hold this sword. It's the equal of Kikyou's." Kagome said looking at Miroku. "I see. Sango have you heard of any thing like this." "Once, the Sword of peace and the sword of destruction, they have never had owners before. I think that is because of what they can do." Sango looked at Kagome then back at where Kikyou went. "Inuyasha look out!" Sango pulled Inuyasha out of the way as the hut exploded and Kikyou was standing there again. "You really think this fight was over." Kagome ran in front of the others holding her sword. "I would never think that with you Kikyou. Please put that sword down." Kikyou laughed as she jumped and charged. Kagome started to run ready to push her back when she stopped. She could now see Naraku. "NO!" Before Kagome could do anything Naraku pulled her down to the ground by her hands. She rolled and was cut by the dirt as Naraku pulled her down.

Kagome looked and tried to free herself as she could see that Kikyou was after Inuyasha. "NO!" Kikyou landed in front of Inuyasha and in one move stabbed him in the stomach. "INUYASHA!" Kagome pulled one arm free. Kikyou jumped again this time moved and got Kouga in the stomach as well. "KOUGA!" Kagome got herself free and ran to Kikyou. She reached her and swung her sword. Missing Kikyou by an inch as she jumped over her head. "What have you done!" "Oh you'll see." Kagome held her sword and its pink light grew as she pointed the sword at her. "You will not pass." The light grew around Kagome and the others. "Oh Kagome I have done what I wanted for now." Kagome saw that Kikyou was walking to Naraku. "NARAKU!" Kagome dropped her sword and took her bow. An arrow went flying past Kikyou and hit Naraku in the chest. "Kikyou come!" Naraku and Kikyou were now gone.

Kagome turned to see that both Kouga and Inuyasha were out cold. "Are they alive?" "Yes, looks like she just made a hole in both their stomachs." Sango was looking at the wounds. Kagome looked down at the two and a chill ran up he spine. She could now see the power the sword Kikyou held had. _"Her sword will do what she wants. She can kill but she can toy with life."_ Kagome fell to the ground and started to look over Inuyasha and Kouga. "Kagome what are you doing?" "No, no. no. She wouldn't do this? Kikyou you would do this would you?" "Kagome please tell me what is going on." Shippo was now pulling on Kagome's sleeve. Kagome looked at him then at Sango and Miroku. "We have a very big problem on our hands." Kagome moved and they could see what she saw. Inuyasha in the sunlight had black hair and no ears. Kouga's hair was also black and his tail was gone. "What is going on?" "Kikyou and that sword made then human." "WHAT!?" The three yelled as Kagome got up. "We need to move them before they wake up." Kirara grew and they put the two on her back. They started to slowly walk to the woods. "Kagome what are we going to do?" Shippo asked as he was sitting with the two men. "I am not sure. I need to find a way to break what she did." Kagome looked pale as she talked. Sango could see that she had no idea what she was going to do. As they finally got to a quite spot Kirara put the two men down. Miroku made sure they were comfortable as Kagome went for a walk alone.

"_Why would she do that? Well duh she wants to make sure that there is no one in her way when she comes back to attack. I have to find a way to break her spell! I have to find out how she did it."_ Kagome walked a little more till she finally just stopped. She looked around and she found her way into a little field of flowers. "I can always do this. I walk trying to think I find a field of flowers." Kagome smiled for the first time then looked up to the sky it was getting dark. "So Naraku as weak as he is he is going to show his face. "You think that because you took their demon powers away that you're in the clear! Naraku Sango, Miroku, and my self are still standing and we will fight you!" The sky grew darker and lighting appeared above Kagome. She let the rain fall on her as she let herself cry. "You will both pay for what you have done." Kagome cried for Kikyou's soul. "Kikyou why would you do this!" The tears kept coming as she sat on the wet ground.

00000000000000000000000

As the rain started to fall Sango and Miroku tried to keep Kouga and Inuyasha from getting wet. "Shippo come and help please." "What about Kagome?" "She needs to be alone to think about this." Shippo ran over to see what he could do to help when the rain picked up and so did the wind. Shippo held his fire barrier for as long as he could till the wind blew him away. "Shippo!" Miroku ran and took hold of his hand as they turned around that is when they saw the waterfall down on the two. "Miroku they're waking up." Miroku didn't move as Kouga and Inuyasha opened their eyes.

"What happened?" Inuyasha looked at the water falling on him. "Something isn't right." Kouga felt weird as he was sitting up. They saw Sango looking at them. "Where is Kagome?" They both yelled. "She went for a walk a few minutes ago before this rain started." Sango answered. The two jumped up looking around the rain was falling so hard that it was making it hard to see Sango who was standing in front of them. "Why aren't you going to find her?" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha, Kagome is fine we need to talk to you two." Inuyasha looked at Miroku then ran off. Kouga followed. "Wait we need to talk to you." Sango tried to grab them but they ran pasted her. "What is going on? Can't they see that they are human?" Shippo asked. "Not sure its almost like they couldn't see what has happened to them." Miroku said as he watched them run off.

00000000000000000000000

Kagome sat in the rain tears running down her face. Then she felt a figure standing above her. "Why my little Kagome why don't you find a place out of the rain?" "Leave me Naraku." "Why would I do that not till I see their faces when you tell them that they are human." Kagome looked up at Naraku. "What are you talking about?" "I made this more fun. I have them under my spell so they cannot see what is going on till you tell them." Kagome felt her heart drop. Then she could hear footsteps coming towards them. "Naraku get your hands away from her." Inuyasha and Kouga came to a halt in front of Naraku and Kagome. "Tell them Kagome before they try anything stupid." "What is he talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha could now see that Kagome's face was pale. She pulled herself up as she looked at her dear friend and fiancé. They had black hair, their nails were short, neither had fangs anymore. "Naraku what is going on?" Kouga was about to take a step towards them when Kagome jumped in front of him holding back the tears. "You can't hurt him." Kouga stopped at her words. "Kagome are you losing it. I can tear this man apart." "No you can't." Kagome tried to say the rest but her mouth wouldn't do it. "Come on Kagome tell them what Kikyou did." Naraku had a great big smile on his face, as he looked at the two great enemies now human and weak. "Hahaha you can't even touch me now boys." Naraku was about to swing his arms out at them when Kagome took hold of him. "Run now!" Inuyasha and Kouga looked at Kagome. "Run! Kikyou turned you human. Now go!" A light faded and Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other. It was true for they could see the other person and then they ran. "I see, Kagome you do care about them enough to make sure they are safe from me." "Listen to me Naraku I will learn how to work this sword then I will fix this." Kagome pushed Naraku back then started to run after Inuyasha and Kouga. "You can try but they will fall as humans. If not by my hands then they will just give up." Naraku then was gone.

000000000000000000

The rain was starting to let up as Inuyasha and Kouga reached the river. They looked into the water and saw the humans they were now. Kouga jumped back falling on his butt. He no longer was as graceful as he was as a demon. Inuyasha saw his human form and felt the sun from a break in the clouds. "She was right. That Kikyou girl turned us into weak useless humans." "Being human doesn't mean that you're weak." Kouga and Inuyasha turned to see Kagome was standing behind them her face to the ground. "I will find a way to break this. Please just give me time." Kouga looked back towards the river. "I hope so. Because me being human means you all could die." Kagome now knew that this would be much harder than she thought. "Kouga, I'm human and I seem to make it." Kagome felt a little hurt was that how he viewed her and the others. Inuyasha looked away too as the night sky was coming. "We should get back the others will worry." Kagome turned and ran back to camp. _"They both feel that they are nothing if they are human. How could they? We are humans that travel with them. How can they get their demon powers back if they can't see the strength that lives inside them."_


	18. Kikyou finds them

**So not the best but I'm working towards an idea so bear with me. Oh I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Eighteen:

As they sat around the fire no one spoke a word. Really what was there to say these two men only knew how to be what they were. Kouga only knew how to be a strong demon. Inuyasha only had to worry about being human during a new moon. They both ate as they felt the actual chill of the air. Kagome sat off away from them all. She was holding her ring under her shirt. _"How could they think that being human is useless. We pull our weight in fights. We seem like such a great team."_ Kagome was starting to hate how weak she was. That is when her blue color returned. It was so slight though that at night no one could tell.

When morning came the human Inuyasha woke to find that Kagome was all blue. "Kagome!" He ran to her and felt how cold her body was. Sango heard him yell and was now standing next to him. "What is wrong with her?" "He must… oh she is hating herself. Kagome come on open your eyes. Tell me why you hate yourself." Inuyasha shook her a little and Kagome opened her eyes. "I don't know how to fix this yet and I know that I am the only one who can." "Kagome honey you can take time to figure it out." Sango was in shock; Inuyasha the half-demon was never this nice. "So you don't think that humans are useless." Inuyasha then remembered at the river the other day. "Kagome we were just upset. We need time to get use to not being so different and like all of you." Kagome smiled a little and her color was slowly coming back. Kouga woke a few minutes later to find that as a human he slept much longer. "This sucks!"

0000000000000

Kagome felt it would be better if they just kept traveling. She was sure that either way Kikyou was going to come for her. Walking would just help her work out her thoughts. Inuyasha and Kouga walked and about mid-day they had to stop. "So this is what it feels like when you guys told me you were so tired." Miroku laughed as he sat next to Inuyasha. "Miroku stay here with them Sango and I will go look around." Sango and Kagome got onto Kirara and took a look around.

"Kagome is it true then?" "About what?" "Well that Kikyou holds so much anger." "Oh that. It has to be, if she can hold that sword." As they pasted a little field they looked down to see Kikyou sitting as if she was waiting for them. "So she knows that we are coming this way." "Yeah. Come on we need to tell Miroku and come up with a plan to fight her." Sango stopped and looked at Kagome. "Are you sure?" "Sango she will come for us now no matter what we do. So I say we go into a battle with a plan rather than not having an idea of what is coming for us." Sango knew that she was right. With Inuyasha and Kouga not the strong force they were they needed all the help they could get. When they got back they told Miroku.

"You three still plan on fighting her?" Kouga said as he looked at the three wanting to laugh. "We have no choice really." Sango answered as she was getting her powders ready. "Kouga those three can fight as well as any demon any day." Kagome knew he was putting that out for her. "Yeah well when Kagome gets hit I bet you'll be feeling different." Kouga pushed Inuyasha a little. "Come on we need to get going." Kagome pulled on her sword and started to walk. Shippo ran and jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. He was going to stay back with them.

After a little bit of walking they found the clearing and there she was with a smile. "So you would come to me even after seeing me." Kikyou got up and saw her work. "I told you Inuyasha, you would make a great human. Kouga you're not bad looking yourself." Kikyou laughed and Kagome could feel the sword laugh with her. _"Her anger runs through the sword and it draws it power from that." _Kagome felt her heart drop again. "Kagome time I end this now!" Kikyou didn't waste anytime as she started to run after Kagome. Kagome didn't take her sword as when Kikyou came close she took hold of her sword. "What are you doing?!" Inuyasha watched as Kagome's hands were getting burned as she was holding back the sword's attack. "Shippo get them back now!" Shippo turned into a bull and with each horn dragged Kouga and Inuyasha back. Once he did he transformed back and put up his barrier. Kouga felt his weak body feel the pain of hitting the ground. "I can't believe these guys go through this every day." Inuyasha could care less what he was talking about. "Kagome let go!"

Kikyou could feel the burning her sword was giving Kagome and she smiled. "You're a fool to take hold of my sword." Kagome then moved her hand over the blade allowing her blood to coat her sword. Kikyou had enough and kicked her to the ground. "Sango, Miroku move!" Kikyou took her sword and got ready to send a wave of something. Kirara grew and took Sango and Miroku into the air as Kagome took hold of her sword. "You will die in front of all of them." Kikyou swung her sword and fire came flying around the ground. Kagome held her sword to her body and closed her eyes. "Kagome!" Inuyasha tired to get pasted the barrier but Shippo held him in. Kikyou laughed as the fire circled around Kagome. "You will die now Kagome." "Think again wind tunnel!" The fire was then starting to be sucked in allowing for everyone to see Kagome again. She was unhurt as she held her sword. "Kikyou you have to do better than that." Kagome jumped back as the fire was gone. Miroku and Sango landed next to her. "You are human with little power how to do you wish to defeat me?" Kagome stood her ground as Kikyou swung her sword. Miroku thinking it was more fire opened his wind tunnel. To his horror it looked like poison coming for him. "No! (Kagome ran sliding her sword through the gas) Purify!" The gas meet with Kagome's sword and was turned to nothing but air. "How could you do this!?" Kagome smiled she was back in the game. Inuyasha and Kouga were shocked that so far for three humans they were doing very well. The ground then started to shake and from below them the ground opened up.

"Kagome help me!" Shippo yelled as the others turned to see that the three were about to get swallowed by the ground. "Sango, do you think you have it in you to hit the ground over and over so we can get them?" Sango took hold of her weapon and looked at the ground. "Kirara get Kagome and Miroku down there." Kirara flew down into the hole in the ground carrying Miroku and Kagome.

Kouga was letting the ground around them start to close in around him when he heard his name being called. "You die on me now Kouga and I'll never forgive you!" Then Kouga felt a hand take hold of his and pull him up. He opened his eyes to find Kagome holding onto him with everything she had. "What are you guys doing?" "What does it look like? We are saving your ass. Now help me or I will drop you!" Kouga then pulled his body up as Kagome pulled him behind her. "Okay Kirara now go after Inuyasha now!" Kirara pulled back and went after Inuyasha whose eyes were closed. _"What am I going to do? Without my demon blood I can't protect Kagome. I will lose the love of my love because of a curse."_ Inuyasha then felt a soft hand take hold of his. "Inuyasha don't leave me!" Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome holding him. He looked to see that Sango was keeping the ground open by continually hitting the ground with her weapon. "Shippo come on lets go!" Shippo appeared from behind Inuyasha's back and transformed into a bird. "Kirara get them out of here now!" Kagome pulled Inuyasha onto Kirara as she jumped onto Shippo. "What is she doing?" "Kagome is going to go after Kikyou now that you guys are safe." Miroku smiled as Kirara went flying out of the hole and landed on the ground as the hole closed up.

Shippo went flying out of the hole and went behind Sango towards the figure that was standing and laughing. "Kikyou stop this!" Kagome jumped from Shippo and landed in front of Kikyou. "Looks like you were able to get them out. This means your ready to fight me." Kagome stood with her hand over her sword as Shippo went running back to the group. Kikyou smiled as she took hold of her sword the blue light glowed as she took a swing at Kagome. Kagome held her sword till she felt it move and she pulled it out. With it's pink light she pushed back the flames that started to surround her. "Come on Kagome show me the power of that sword." The flames danced around Kagome like they were alive. Inuyasha and the others took a step towards her but were sent flying back by wind. "Kagome!" Inuyasha felt the hopelessness that being human gave him. Kagome looked all around her and could see that the flames were dancing towards her. "I can do this." Kagome looked at her sword and it was glowing again. She held tight and started to swing at the flames as they came at her.

As she moved it looked like it all was in slow motion. The flames that were bright red were being turned to pink lights. Flames then jumped into Kagome's hair and on her clothes. She smiled as she held her sword and in swings turned the red into pink. They fell to the ground harmless. Kagome then stopped as the flames were gone and she looked at Kikyou. "So you can fight me in battle. Can you save them yet?" Kagome looked back at Kouga and Inuyasha. They looked pathetic as humans; they had no fire in them something she loved about them. "I will find a way to help them and get rid of that sword!" Kagome turned back to Kikyou who was standing there laughing now. "Listen to me all of you. Inuyasha if you want to be demon you come find me. I'm sure we can work out a little deal. Kouga sorry but only if Inuyasha comes to me will I fix you too." Kagome felt the anger build she knew what Kikyou was talking about. Kikyou laughed as smoke started to build around her. "Kikyou your evil to the core!" As she was almost gone Sango screamed at Kikyou. Kagome looked back at the humans who were here friends._ "Could I let him go to her if it meant he could get his fire back? Could I look at him after knowing what she wants? No! I have to find another way."_ Inuyasha could see Kagome looking at him and it made his heart stop. He knew what she was thinking and it made him sick. "Kagome come on lets get somewhere where we can eat." Miroku was now holding her shaking hand. "You two better figure out if you can live like this for a little while. I don't think Kagome can go on if you can't." Sango said as she passed the two to join Miroku.

They looked at Kagome and she looked tired and it wasn't from the fight. Kagome could fight for days and never look that tired it was because she was fighting something in her. "Kouga we need to work on this." "We need to find a way to get that Kikyou to give us back our demon powers." The two then slowly followed Kagome back into the woods.


	19. Kagome's Heart in Kikyou's Hands

**Here it is my next chapter hope you like. Oh I do not own Inuyasha. But man I wish I did. **

Chapter Nineteen:

Kikyou smiled as she looked at her sword. "That girl really is a fool. She let me take her blood on my sword. Now the fun really starts." Naraku walked in to find Kikyou standing with Kanna. "What are you up to?" "Stay and see." They looked into the mirror as Kagome walked away from the group to wash her face. Kikyou took her sword and closed her eyes. "Feels like I'm holding your heart in my hands." The blue light grew around Kikyou's body as it seemed to move like a snake through the mirror and towards Kagome.

000000000000

Kagome was walking to the river when she felt her heart just twist. She fell to her knees. _"So you can play with my life."_ Kagome felt her heart beat faster trying to live. The blue sky was losing it's color as she held tighter to her chest. She gasped with breath and laid on the ground waiting for it to stop. She closed her eyes and thought. _"I am doing this for you Inuyasha you better find your fire or I wont be here long."_ Kagome let a tear fall as the pain was slowly stopping. The green grass had little drops of blood as Kagome coughed. Kagome closed her eyes to let her body rest. She could feel death slowly leaving. Sweat was falling off her head as she rolled over onto her back. The cool wind running over her body.

0000000000000000

Kikyou opened her eyes as in Kanna's mirror Naraku could see that Kagome was passing out. "You are going to just play with her life?" "I will, till I'm bored then I will finish her." Kikyou put her sword away and started to walk away. It was still not time to kill Kagome for if she did then the hate would be gone and she would have no way of killing Naraku.

000000000000000000

Inuyasha sat looking back waiting for Kagome to come back. That's when he got up and started to walk towards the river. "Wait up!" Inuyasha turned to see Miroku running up to walk with him. "You know Kagome's strong in many ways but her heart is taking a real beating with all this." " I know and I want to be strong but it's hard to think that I can do any good like this." Miroku looked at Inuyasha and could see that he meant what he was saying. Inuyasha was still a strong man but he's eyes made him look weak. He was like a child in a bright red kimono. "You know our power comes from our hearts." Inuyasha looked at the monk who had a black eye from a fight weeks ago. "I know but I'm not sure I could live with those kind of bruises for so long." Miroku knew he was talking about his black eye. "If you think about them it will make you feel bad but most of the time you forget they are there." Miroku smiled as they walked towards the river.

Inuyasha then came to a stop. "Kagome!" The two went running to Kagome's body that was lying on the ground. Inuyasha ran and pulled Kagome's face to his. He looked and noticed that she was a little pale. _"What is going on? Your hiding something aren't you?"_ Inuyasha picked her up and they started to walk back to the camp. Kagome's body was cold to the touch as Inuyasha carried her. He could see the little blood that was still on her lips.

"Inuyasha, Kagome looks pale do you think she's sick?" Inuyasha looked up to see he had walked back into camp. He saw that Miroku was the one who was talking to him. "Not sure but wouldn't she had told us if she was sick like this?" Miroku wanted to answer but he wasn't sure. He was sure that Kagome would tell them, but right now wouldn't be good timing so she might just keep it to herself.

Sango took Kagome and laid her down near the fire. "It just looks like she pasted out from the fight." Sango was ling through her teeth but till she could get Kagome to talk about it she had to cover for her friend. Kouga looked at Kagome and agreed. "Why don't you guys go get something to eat when she wakes and some cold water." Miroku and Shippo went to the river while Inuyasha and Kouga went looking for food. Sango looked at her friend and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. _"What is going on with you? Something is very wrong."_ The wind blew softly and Sango could feel the chill it brought with it. She looked down at Kagome to see that she was shaking so she found another log to toss on the fire.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome opened her eyes to see Sango looking at her. "Where are the others?" "They went to get some stuff for me." Kagome started to sit up when she felt a wave of pain come over her again. She grabbed at her chest as she pushed he body back into the tree. "Kagome what is going on!?" Sango was in shock and fear as she looked at he friend. Kagome held tight as he body was shaking from pain. Sango threw her body over Kagome hoping to give her warmth. "Kagome please tell me what is going on?" Kagome started to shake again and she coughed up more blood on Sango's shoulder. "Kagome!" Kagome took a deep breath as she felt her heart beating slower and the pain was leaving her body. The shaking was stopping and Sango moved off Kagome. As she was wiping the blood off her Kagome cried out. "Sango I've made a big mistake. My blood got on Kikyou's sword and now she hold power over my heart and my life." Sango stopped and looked at her dear friend who was in tears. "Why would this happen?" "I thought maybe if I let myself get hurt a little it would bring back Inuyasha's fire. I don't think she'll ever do this it in front of him. I have condemned my life to nothing but pain." Kagome busted again into tears as she looked at her friend. "We will find a way to fix this Kagome. You need to remember we are in this as a group and that means no secrets." Kagome shot her head up. "We can't tell them about this yet." "I know but this is the end of the secrets ok?" "Okay." Sango sat next to Kagome and wiped blood from her mouth once more. She looked at her Kimono and could see that more tears were appearing. "We will soon have to get you a new kimono." Kagome knew why but she pulled the cloth close to her skin. "We can worry about that later." Kagome put her head on Sango's shoulder and closed her eyes as they waited for the others to come.

0000000000000000000000

Naraku walked through his garden with Kikyou by his side. "You really do hate Kagome don't you?" "Hate yes. I wish her nothing but death." Naraku smiled he liked the darkness that Kikyou had but the human heart in him so slowly losing interest in her. "So Naraku what do you wish for Kagome to die or to live and fight with you?" Naraku was taken back. He knew that Kagome should die for she was the only one who could kill him. He still wondered if he would be ready for her to die now. He loved watching her face light up when she fought him. How he black hair moved with her body so nicely when she jumped from his attacks. Even with the new sword Kikyou could never kill him. How much fun could Kikyou be if Kagome was gone now. That is when Naraku saw that Kikyou was still looking at him. "I will fight Kagome till I kill her that is how it will be." Naraku picked up a flower and crushed it in his hand then walked away. Kikyou smiled the hate was now flowing through the sword once more. "Kagome your time is short and soon Inuyasha will be mine once more." Kikyou smiled she was slowly able to just think of her name and the anger would come. Soon all she would have to do is say her name and her anger would give her the power to kill Naraku.

000000000000000000000000

Kagome sat against the tree as the others came back with water and food. Kouga sat down next to her to make sure she was okay. "Kouga I told you I am just tired from the fight." Kouga smiled he believed her. Inuyasha looked over and saw that more color was missing from her face. "Kagome did you pass out again while we were gone?" Kagome was stunned. Inuyasha may not have his demon blood but he could still see a change in her color. "I felt weak for a moment that's all." Kagome smiled hoping that it would make him drop this for now. "Okay but you need to just sit for the night then okay?" "Got it." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief she was safe for a little longer. Kagome sat as the others ate and got things ready for the night._ "Just hold on a little longer heart. We will find a way to take that sword away from her."_ Kagome closed her eyes her body needed to rest for she could feel Kikyou on the wind and she was coming towards them.

000000000000000000000000

The morning came and Kagome walked with Inuyasha and Kouga talking to them. "Kagome are you sure that we could fight?" "Kouga I told you this before you can fight as long as your heart is in it. You two think the only way to fight is to fight with claws and demon powers." Kagome smiled she looked down at the sword she carried. "You can have a normal weapon and if you put your heart into it, it'll help you fight." Kagome took hold of Inuyasha and Kouga. She slipped something into their hands then let go and walked pasted them. Kouga and Inuyasha opened their hands to see the bracelets that the girls had given her. "Kagome what is this?" "I thought you two would need them more right now." Kagome smiled then walked towards another clearing. Her heart was starting to beat faster. "Sango get ready." Sango took hold of her weapon. Miroku and Shippo got ready as well. Kouga and Inuyasha stopped for a moment when Sango tossed them some weapons. "They are human weapons but they still do damage." Kouga took hold of a ring that looked sharp but only when he tossed it. Inuyasha took hold of her sword.

Kagome walked in front of everyone with Kirara as in the clearing the wind was picking up. "Sango look out!" Miroku ran pulling Sango out of the way as wind blades came flying past her face. Kagura walked out of the wind laughing. "Come on give me something to do." Kagura came flying at Sango and Miroku when she was hit in the side by something sharp. "Never turn you back on me Kagura." Kouga caught the weapon as it came flying back to him. He smiled and Kagome could see a little bit of his fire in him. "Kagome look out!" Inuyasha yelled as lighting came darting down at her. Kagome didn't have time to move so she pulled her sword. "Stop!" The lighting stopped in mid air around her. They were just floating around Kagome as she moved away from the attack. "You are getting much better at this." Kikyou appeared as Kagome turned to see that she was in all blue with a dark blue dragon along her sleeve. "You will never beat me!" Kikyou charged Kagome pushing her to the floor. Kagome held her sword keeping Kikyou inches away from her face. "What's wrong feeling weak?" Kagome felt her heart jump. "I wont let you hurt them." Kagome pushed her sword forward. The pink light started to take over Kikyou's arms. She felt her grip about to give on her sword. "What are you doing?" "Kikyou I am going to purify your heart!" Kagome pushed her sword further into Kikyou as the pink light was traveling through her body. "GET OFF ME!" Kagome was then suddenly pushed back as a red light exploded.

Kagome went flying through the dirt and came to a stop. Her arms were cut a little and her head was starting to pulse. "Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to run to her but a large wind pushed him to the side. "Damn you." Inuyasha pulled himself out of the dirt to see Kouga standing in front of him. "You want to fight me human Inuyasha." Inuyasha took hold of the sword that Sango had given him and charged the wind demon. "You are still foolish." Kagura moved her fan and the wind started to pick up. Inuyasha was about to get pushed back when he felt a hand take his. He looked to see Miroku walking with him. "Come on lets get this demon." Inuyasha smiled as the two walked towards Kagura against the wind. "You will never get near me." Kagura laughed till she was knocked over by a large boomerang. "Kagura you're losing your touch." Sango was standing tall as her weapon came back to her. "You are a bunch of fools I was never going to get you I was only sent to fight." Kagura jumped into the air and was gone with the wind. The others turned to find Kagome was on the ground holding her chest. "What is wrong with her?" Shippo asked "Oh no. Kikyou stop!"

Sango went running at her friend only to meet the end of a sword that sent her crashing back into a tree. "Sango!" Miroku ran and helped her up. "Kikyou has Kagome's blood on that sword. She can play with her life." Inuyasha stopped as he looked at Kikyou then down at Kagome. It looked true for every time Kikyou twisted the sword Kagome held her chest a little more. "Kagome!" "Now to finish this while your weak!" Kikyou ran, jumped and was about to stab Kagome in the heart. "NO!" Kagome held her sword tight as she moved it in front of her chest. Kikyou hit the sword and was tossed to the side as the two powers met. "No! You should be too weak to fight me." Kagome started to get up to everyone's surprise. "I may be human, I may be hurt, but my heart still beats and till it stops I will never stop fighting you." Kagome was now standing again in front of Kikyou who was seeing red. She went to hit her once more to find that Kagome was still able to hold her back. Kagome sat on her knees holding Kikyou back with everything she had. "You want this to end like this then so be it Kagome." Kikyou closed her eyes and Kagome felt a hand take hold of her heart. "Kikyou!" Inuyasha started to run to Kagome as he saw the color starting to leave her again.

Inuyasha was about to reach Kagome when a bright light appeared. Everyone was tossed to the ground. Kikyou saw the blood was half gone from her blade. "No, now I can't kill her." Kikyou wanted to see who attacked her but a hand too her shoulder. "You don't want to face him. He could take you out in one hit but he chose to push you away." Naraku looked at the dust as he pulled Kikyou away from the battle. Everyone else was knocked out cold as two figures walked into the clearing.

000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru and Rin were walking through the woods when the ground started to move. "Kikyou in near by." Rin looked ahead of them to see light coming from a clearing not to far ahead. "My lord are we going to see what is going on?" "Is that what you want Rin?" Rin looked at the man who was like her father then smiled. "Yes." "Then that is what we will do." Sesshomaru and Rin walked up to the clearing in time to find Kagome holding Kikyou back with everything she had. " My Lord, Kagome wont make it." Sesshomaru was looking at the two girls. _"Those two are holding the swords. I see so Kikyou has Kagome's blood on that sword."_ Sesshomaru took his whip and in one move broke the two apart. When the whip came back it was covered in blood. "My lord who did you hit?" "Rin I merely took some blood off that sword that is all." Sesshomaru was now walking towards Kagome so Rin ran to follow. They looked around at everyone and Sesshomaru looked confused. "Where is that useless brother of mine?" "My lord I found him. He's human." Sesshomaru looked at the body that Rin was standing over and it was Inuyasha, but he was human. "I take it that this man next to him must be that wolf demon." Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome who was pale on the ground. "Rin make a fire and we will wait for them to wake up." Rin smiled Sesshomaru was hard on the outside but he was starting to get a soft spot for humans she could see it.

The night moon was what Inuyasha saw when he opened his eyes. "I see that being human makes it harder for you to wake up brother." Inuyasha jumped at the voice that came from behind him. "What are you doing here?" "I just happened to come past her and found all of you laying on the ground." Inuyasha wanted to hit him but he knew that would mean his end. "So where did her sword come from?" Inuyasha looked at his brother he had a softer look to him. "A man gave it to her." "I see then I will have to talk to her." Inuyasha jumped up as his brother moved over Kagome's body. "You touch her and I'll….." Sesshomaru turned and pushed Inuyasha to the ground. "If I wanted to hurt her I would have done so as you all slept." He had a point so Inuyasha sat and watched his brother move a hand over Kagome's cheek. "Time to wake Kagome."

Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru looking down at her. "I thought I saw your whip go past me." Sesshomaru took a step back. _"How could see have seen my whip? I moved so fast and she was so weak."_ Kagome started to get up and Sesshomaru pulled her up. "We need to talk." Kagome looked over to see that Inuyasha was up. "Okay." The two walked into the dark as Inuyasha sat with Rin. "He wont hurt her. Not when I am with you." Inuyasha looked at the little girl and he could see that the softness was from her. "I know but why would he want to talk to Kagome?" the two sat waiting for them to come back.

00000000000

Kagome used Sesshomaru's hand to help her walk. She was weak and she could feel it. She looked to see that her golden kimono was torn some more and losing it's color. "You saved my life why?" "I still need you to break Naraku down." Kagome knew that it had to be hard for him to say that. "Oh well thanks for saving me." "Why is your blood on her sword?" "I was trying to get Inuyasha back." Then it all made sense. "I see, you should find a better way. My brother can't see that you need him like that. He is too proud." Kagome saw the look in Sesshomaru's eyes he felt almost bad that this was happening to his brother. "Come on we should go back tomorrow will be a long day." "You're staying with us?" "Till tomorrow." Kagome and Sesshomaru walked back. Kagome walking slowly as her legs were bruised.


	20. The Twins in the Swords

**So this is a long chapter so I hope you like it I really do. Oh I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Twenty:

Kagome woke before anyone and looked at her kimono it was shredded along the sleeves and legs. "If I keep this up I will end up naked." Kagome got up as the morning sun hit her. The warm sun felt good on her cold body. "So when are you going to get a new outfit?" Kagome jumped as the voice spoke from behind her. Kagome turned to see that Sesshomaru was wide-awake with Rin fast asleep in his lap. "I will when we come to our next town." Kagome smiled then ripped the sleeves off and pulled at the bottom of her kimono. "There now it's just like a dress for now." Sesshomaru looked at the girl and could see had bad she really was. Her legs from her thighs down were black and blue. Her arms had cuts and bruises everywhere. _"How is she still standing like that?"_ Kagome turned to see that he was still looking at her. "What is it?" "Oh, I was thinking about that sword." Kagome looked to her side where her sword sat on her hip.

"So what where you thinking about?" Sesshomaru looked at the girl then took a deep breath. "Those swords hold the souls of twin sisters. They were identical as they grew up. Both were real beauties if the stories are to be true. The thing was as they grew one was always getting upset with the other. Their father was starting to worry as they grew for they soon showed great power, a cross between a demon slayer and a priestess. Then he found that one daughter was evil while the other had only good in her. No matter what the evil twin did her sister couldn't find it in her heart to get mad at her. Well one day the evil twin came looking for her sister. They started a battle that lasted seven days. Finally their father saw that he would lose his children one way or another. He couldn't live with the idea of them killing each other so he took their souls. He trapped their very souls then went to a wise man. They needed something to put the souls where they could stay out of the hands of others. The wise man then made two swords, the sword of destruction and the sword of peace. He then took the girls' souls and put them in the swords. They would only be able to be used by human hands but the two men felt that would never happen. For you see the two girls were the only one to have the hearts they did. The evil twin's hate was more than any human heart had every had while her sister's heart was rare for her hate was barely there." Kagome looked down at her sword._ "Is that what I feel the girls soul helping me?"_ Sesshomaru looked down as Rin was stirring. "My lord you up so early." "Rin why don't you go wash up and get ready for the day." "Okay." Rin's face lit up as she ran past Kagome to the river. "You know that girl looks at you like you're her father." Sesshomaru said nothing but he knew it was true.

000000000000000000000000000

The group was finally ready to start the day. Inuyasha in his red kimono took Kagome by the hand as they walked. "What are you doing?" Kouga ran up and tired to pull Inuyasha's hand off Kagome's. "What does it look like? She likes me wolf boy!" Kouga punched Inuyasha right in the jaw. Inuyasha hit the ground hard as Kagome took a step back. "That hurt. You're going to pay." Inuyasha got up and hit Kouga right back. He stumbled back and spit blood as he felt the sting in his mouth. "This stupid human body. They can barely take a hit." Kouga and Inuyasha were about to go at it again when Sesshomaru walked in between them. "You two can finish this later after we fight Kikyou." The two stopped as Rin was holding the fluff of Sesshomaru.

Kagome felt the wind blow on her back and it made her hair stand on its ends. Sango looked as Kirara growled and grew. "Miroku I think Sesshomaru is right something is coming." Miroku took his staff ready for anything. Shippo ran and jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "What are you doing Shippo?" "I want to be with you. I feel safe with you." Inuyasha was taken back the little demon still felt safe with him even though he was human. The ground started to shake and Kagome's legs started to sting as she pushed them to hold their ground. "Rin go with the demon slayer." "Okay." Rin ran to Sango who put her onto Kirara. Sesshomaru walked next to Kagome as they turned to face what was coming for them.

The trees started to split as Kikyou walked with her sword towards the group her black kimono with the blue dragon looked new. Kikyou stopped a few feet from the two she wanted to fight. "You know that you are no match for me girl." Sesshomaru snapped in his demon voice. Kikyou laughed at the demon. "Oh, but who said I was alone." Kikyou snapped her fingers and hundreds of demons started to appear. Kagome looked for she felt Naraku but she just couldn't see him. "Sesshomaru wait!" Kagome then saw Sesshomaru running towards Kikyou. He was about to slice her with his claws when two hands popped out of the ground and took hold of him. "SESSHOMARU!" Rin screamed as she saw to her horror that a demon had her demon. Kagome took her arrows and shot. Sesshomaru felt the arms starting to move into his body trying to take his heart. Then he fell to the floor. "Don't worry Rin, Kagome would never let anything happen to him." Rin smiled at Sango as the arms retreated back into the ground._ "This isn't good. Naraku is under ground and he can pop up when ever her wants." _Kagome thought looking at the ground.

Kikyou was laughing as the demons started to circle around Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Rin. "Miroku! Sango!" Inuyasha screamed as he started to run towards the demons. "What are you doing stupid those are demons we are human." "Kouga those demons are after my friends I'm tired of sitting back because I am afraid of being human." Inuyasha took the sword Sango gave him and charged the demons. That's when Kagome felt her sword jump. _"It reacted to Inuyasha. Is he opening his fire? I can feel the demon almost wanting to come out."_ Kagome was about to turn to see him when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She looked to see that Kikyou had sent a wave of spikes at her with that sword. "Pay attention to this fight girl." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who was bleeding. "Sorry." Kagome looked at Kikyou who again was laughing. _"I have to stop her and that sword."_ Kagome felt the sword move again and it started to glow pink. "Kikyou!" Kagome pointed her sword at her and a flash of pink shot at Kikyou. The light was like a rope as is wrapped around Kikyou holding her tight. "STOP! Naraku help me!" Kikyou screamed as she was starting to be swallowed by the pink light and her sword slipping from her hands.

Sesshomaru stood behind Kagome pushing her back to help her stand up. "Kikyou I will take away your hate and then the sword will not work." "NO! NARAKU!" The ground started to shake. Inuyasha was halfway through the demons when he fell to the ground. He looked over to see that Kagome had Kikyou. "Come on Kagome hold on a little longer! Sesshomaru you better not let her die!" Inuyasha got back up and moved faster to his friends. He found them fighting the demons as Rin held to Kirara scared for she could not see Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha!" Sango was so happy to see that her friend was fighting again. "Come on I think Kagome needs us now." "Fine. Wind Tunnel!" Inuyasha ran behind Kirara as The Wind Tunnel started to pull in all the demons. Once they were gone they could see that Kagome was weak still but she was still holding Kikyou and her sword at bay. "I have to help her." Inuyasha ran towards Kagome.

"Naraku!" Kikyou could feel the light about to reach her heart. Then the ground started to move and this time it shot up around Kagome and Sesshomaru. The light was cut off and Kikyou was free again. "Time you learn little girl." Kikyou jumped into the air holding onto her sword and pointed it at the hole that Naraku had created around Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Kagome!" Inuyasha slid to a stop as lighting started to fall down on the hole. Kagome looked up and looked at her sword. "I have to try…." Kagome tried to pull the sword up but her body finally was too weak. Kagome fell to her knees, as the lighting was getting closer. "Stupid humans." Sesshomaru ran and his fluff covered Kagome as the lighting started to hit, for the first few minutes Sesshomaru was keeping them both safe. Then Naraku reappeared. He shot out arms and pulled the demon to the side of the wall. Kagome was weak as the lighting hit her soft skin. She was knocked all the way down to the ground as she was hit at least twenty times. Naraku laughed for he knew that the lighting would do nothing to the great Sesshomaru. "I have a surprise for you." As he spoke Sesshomaru felt spike come out of the wall and go through his chest. They kept coming till the great demon was covered in blood. He tried to move thinking that little cuts were nothing._ "My body wont move."_ "I have placed a poison that not even you can fight off. It works by slowly making you numb then it makes your wounds to stay open so you bleed to death." The arms released Sesshomaru as he fell to the floor. He looked over to see that Kagome was on the ground her blood dripping out of her wounds. _"She's still alive? We can't die like this, we are too strong."_

The ground started to shake again and the hole of earth was pulled back down to reveal Kagome and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Rin ran to their bodies. Kouga stood in shock at the sight of Kagome. "Inuyasha is she dead?" Inuyasha shook his head no as he pulled Kagome's head into his lap. "Kagome if only I could protect you." "Inuyasha….look out.' Kagome opened her eyes and whispered. Inuyasha felt a wind coming behind him. "You belong by my side Inuyasha!" "No!" Inuyasha jumped and his sword met with Kikyou's. "You can't hold me back. Once you weaken then I will kill Kagome." Inuyasha felt something in him jump. He pushed hard on the sword and Kikyou felt his demon blood jump. _"No if I push any harder he will unlock his demon power."_ Kikyou pulled back and walked back into the woods. "I will be waiting. I will only say this once more. Come to me alone and I will work it out that you and Kouga can be your old selves." Inuyasha looked away and took hold of Kagome.

000000000000000000

Kirara walked with Kagome on her back along with Sesshomaru who was still awake but unable to move. "Inuyasha it looked like for a moment you had some of your old power back." Inuyasha looked at Shippo who during the fight had jumped off his shoulder to help protect Rin. "I felt like I had some back." Inuyasha smiled as he looked at his hands. They had power in them even if he was human; he was starting to understand what Kagome was trying to tell him. Kouga walked on the other side of Kirara looking at Kagome who was barely alive. "Humans are weak and until you go talk to Kikyou Inuyasha, Kagome will only get closer to death." Inuyasha stopped; he looked up at Kagome looking over her skin seeing all the cuts and bruises. "We can't go to Kikyou for help. She caused this so that means she wont just help us without causing more problems." Kouga felt his anger towards the once half-breed. "Fine when she dies then it's on your head." They started once more silent as a graveyard. Sango was in front with Miroku and Shippo. "Do you think Kagome is going to be okay?" Miroku looked into the eyes of the little fox trying to find something to say. "Kagome is strong Shippo you have to just pray for her right now." Sango spoke up looking at the monk and his face. He looked so full of despair.

Night was starting to come and they found a cave to stay in. Sesshomaru was seated against the wall so he was sitting up. Rin climbed into his lap and stayed till she was fast asleep. Kagome was laid next to the fire. Sango started to clean out her wounds and moving the pieces of torn cloth. "Kagome needs a new outfit. This thing is torn to shreds." Sango looked over at Inuyasha who got up. "I'll go find her one. We passed a village not too long ago." Inuyasha got up and taking Sango's sword with her started for the village.

As Inuyasha was walking all he could think about was how bad Kagome looked. "Inuyasha why are walking all alone at night." Inuyasha stopped as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "Kikyou have you been watching us the whole time?" Kikyou jumped from the tree limb she was sitting on. Inuyasha watched her float to the ground her hair softly falling around her face. "I came to see if you would like to know what I want from you in exchange for your demon powers." Inuyasha didn't move in the moonlight he could see the beauty Kikyou was and he for a moment remembered his love for her. "Well all I want is one last kiss." Inuyasha came back from deep in thought to hear Kikyou. "No! Kikyou that would hurt Kagome." Kikyou laughed as she walked closer to Inuyasha's face. "I don't see her here. How would she ever know?" Kikyou moved closer to him. Inuyasha thought for a moment that she was right no one would ever know. "Come on Inuyasha it's a small price to pay for your powers back." Inuyasha moved closer to Kikyou they were only an inch apart when Kagome's face flashed in place of Kikyou's. "No!" Inuyasha pulled back breaking whatever power Kikyou had over him. "You're a fool you would have your demon power back by now." "The price was too high. I would never hurt Kagome like this." Kikyou saw red as she saw that Kagome was indeed in his heart. "She will die by tomorrow night and then we will be together." Kikyou jumped into the tree and was gone.

Inuyasha walked into a small village in deep thought he needed to find a way to keep Kagome safe. He looked around at the people who were still up late in the village. He saw an elderly woman and thought maybe she could help. "Excuse me." "My I help you young man?" "My fiancé got hurt and I am hoping to find her a new outfit for her's was ripped." The lady smiled as Inuyasha went on how they were traveling with their friends and was attacked by a demon. The lady took him to her house where she showed him a trunk of clothes. "I keep them in case we come across those who need them." Inuyasha smiled as he went thought the clothes. He was about to stop when he saw a pink kimono. "Oh may I take this?" "That would be fine." Inuyasha took the kimono and walked back into the woods. He walked back into the cave to see that Kagome was bandaged from head to toe. "I found this." Sango took the Kimono and smiled. "I think it's perfect Inuyasha." Sango changed Kagome then as the night wind started to turn cool they went to sleep. Kouga and Inuyasha laid on either side of Kagome.

000000000000000000000

Kikyou stood outside the cave thinking about how she wanted to go about her attack. "Kikyou are you really going to try and kill her today?" Kikyou turned to find Naraku sitting in the tree above her. "I will and I don't want any of your help." "Fine do as you wish." Naraku started to fade as Kikyou took hold of her sword. "Time this cave came crashing down." Kikyou jumped and lugged her sword into the wall of the cave.

Inuyasha was awake when he felt the walls start to move. "We need to get out of here!" Sango and Miroku jumped up as the cave was starting to shake more violently. Rin screamed when she felt a hand take hold of her. "Sesshomaru your better!" Inuyasha looked over to see his brother standing with Rin. Kouga started to pick Kagome up when above him the rocks were falling. "Move Kouga!" Inuyasha pushed Kouga still holding Kagome out of the cave. Kirara grew and took hold of Miroku and Sango and ran out of the cave. Sesshomaru was the first out of the cave to see Kikyou standing there in her black kimono and the blue dragon seemed to glow. The others stopped right behind him to see her standing there.

"I came to finish this." Kikyou jumped over everyone and landed in front of Kouga who was holding Kagome. "You will not stop me." Kouga felt Kagome's life in his hands and something snapped. "Bring it on witch." Kouga placed Kagome behind him and punched Kikyou in the face. Inuyasha smiled as Kikyou fell back. "You'll pay for this." Kikyou jumped up ready to attack when from behind she was kicked in the back. She hit the dirt as Inuyasha landed next to Kouga. "Come on Kikyou you made us like this and we will fight you to get our powers back." Inuyasha felt strong, as Kikyou was getting up. Sango and Miroku ran to join them in battle.

Kagome was lying on the ground as Sesshomaru walked next to her. "They fight to save you." Kagome opened her eyes. "They fight because that is what they feel in their hearts." Sesshomaru was in shock Kagome who was human and hurt so bad was about to try and get up. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru stood as Kagome got up onto her feet. "I wont let them fight alone." Kagome then felt her sword pulse. She looked over to see that Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting as humans. "I know how to break her spell." Kagome started to run for the two. "Sesshomaru I think she can save your brother." Sesshomaru looked at Rin who was smiling at Kagome. _"She has to get to them on her own that is the only way her power will work."_ Kagome knew her body would only be able to do this once so she had to make it count.

Inuyasha and Kouga had Kikyou in a corner. "You two are fools if you think as humans you can keep fighting me." Inuyasha and Kouga felt their body shake as they were using everything they had to fight Kikyou. "With Kagome out cold she will never be able to release your power." Kouga then understood. Kagome would be able to save them but Kikyou had made sure that she would be too weak to do it.

Kagome saw a light glowing from inside both her friends. Miroku and Sango were about to help when Kagome ran pass them. "Kagome!" The two yelled as Kagome didn't stop. She took hold of her sword, as she was now about to run passed the two men. "FREE THEM NOW!" The sword went sliding past their backs. Kagome used the last of her energy as she fell to the floor after passing Inuyasha. "What!" Kikyou saw a bright light pass the two men. Inuyasha and Kouga stopped as inside they felt a warm traveling through their body. "No!" Kikyou screamed as she looked at Inuyasha and Kouga. Their nails were growing, their ears started to pop out of their heads. Inuyasha smiled as he dropped Sango's sword.

"Sango what is going on with Inuyasha?" Shippo was looking at Inuyasha and Kouga. "I think Kagome found a way to free them of her spell." Kikyou jumped pulling her sword. "You now will die Kagome!" Kikyou was then stopped in mid-air by a sword. "Oh I think not Kikyou." Kikyou saw that the sword that was holding her off was the tetsusaiga. _"No she freed them."_ Kikyou was then kicked deep into the ground as Kouga was jumping on her back. "You're done for Kikyou." Kouga was laughing as his demon blood was taking over his body once more. Kikyou was in the ground when her sword pulsed. "I think not wolf." The ground then exploded as Kikyou was now flying up into the air free from both of them. "I will be back for her. You two will not stand in my way next time." As Kikyou was in the air a feather flew pass and took her hand.

00000000000000000000

Inuyasha walked and picked Kagome up, she was pale and cold. "Thank you." Inuyasha knew that she used it all to give them back their powers. "Come on we need to get her some help." Kouga walked up about to take Kagome when Inuyasha jumped into the air using his half demon power to leap from tree to tree. "Looks like their back." Miroku said as he looked as Sango. "I see. Kirara." Kirara came and the two jumped on to follow their demon friends. "Wait for me." Shippo came running and jumped on Miroku's shoulders. They ran off leaving Rin and Sesshomaru alone. "What do we do now my lord?" "We walk until we find the home of Naraku." Rin smiled as the afternoon sun was beating down on them.

0000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and the others walked till they found a little clearing near a lake. "I think we should stop." Inuyasha said as he looked back at his friends. "Come on I can go on much longer than this." "I'm sure you can Kouga but we have to think of everyone." Kouga looked back to see Miroku and Sango who looked tired. "Fine we can stop." Kouga ran and jumped into the lake to get the human smells off him. Kirara landed and turned back into a kitten as Sango picked her up. "Thank you for stopping." "Oh, well I thought that since you two have been fighting so much that it would be wrong to make you go on like this." Inuyasha walked over to a small tree and sat with Kagome in his lap.

Sango watched Miroku and Shippo go to the lake as she walked over to Inuyasha. "So where did that ring come from Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up at Sango. He then remembered that Sango had changed Kagome the other night. "Oh that. I gave it to her." "Really? So is it like you two are a couple now?" "Something likes that. We are keeping it a secret till we can kill Naraku." "Oh I see well then I will not tell a soul." Sango smiled as she got up and walked over to join Miroku at the lake.

Inuyasha was alone with Kagome looking at he. She was bruised all over and he could smell her blood that she had lost from days ago. "Your so tired Kagome. Please just rest now. Kouga and I will not let anything happen to you." Inuyasha then felt the tree come to life behind him. Arms started to come out of the tree. "What the?" Inuyasha jumped as the tree tried to grab Kagome. He looked to see that the tree was a mindless puppet._ "That means whoever controls it can see us but can't hear us. Good the ring is still a secret." _More trees started to move and come after the half-demon. "Guys I could use some help." Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kouga looked over to see the trees coming after him. "Move mutt!" Kouga jumped out of the water running to fight off the trees that were coming for Inuyasha and Kagome. "Kirara go get Kagome!" Sango looked to her demon cat as she grew and ran faster than Kouga and took Kagome out of Inuyasha's hands. "Thanks Kirara." Inuyasha watched as Kagome was out of reach for the moment for the trees. "Wind Scar!" The bright lights tore though the ground at the trees. They started to uprooted as the wave flew passed them. Inuyasha felt that more of his power coming back. "Look out!" Sango yelled as Inuyasha was knocked over by a large tree that the blast missed. Inuyasha was tossed into the air then was pulled back down deep into the ground. "Never leave things to a half-breed." Kouga appeared and kicked the tree into the air then with his claws tore it to sheds. "You see nothing to it." Kouga was standing in front of Inuyasha looking all around when the ground started to shake. "What is this?" Kouga looked around to see to his horror the trees were getting taller. "They are going after Kagome!" Inuyasha started to run and jumped into one of the trees he was trying to get to the top but it seemed like no matter what he tired he wasn't getting any higher.

Sango and Miroku were now trying to get Kirara down safe with Kagome on her back. "We have to do something." "I know but If us my wind tunnel I might get Kirara and Kagome." Sango looked at her weapon. "Then lets try this." Sango tossed her weapon. It took limb after limb but wasn't getting any closer to Kirara. "Those trees are under Naraku's spell I know it." Miroku and Sango went running into the mist of the trees hoping for any kind of opening.

000000000000000

Kirara was doing the best she could trying to keep the trees away from her. So Kirara moved higher only to find that the limbs were moving above her and around her. "Kirara he wants me." Kirara purred as Kagome opened her weak eyes. The tree limbs stopped for a moment. "Kirara let him take me." Kirara pulled back as if to say no. "Kirara he doesn't want to hurt me. He wants me to fight Kikyou and I can't do it like this. He wants to hind me till I heal." Kirara pulled her head down she had to trust her friend. The limbs moved around Kagome's weak body gently as if they were around a baby. They lifted her off Kirara then pulled her down into the ground. Kirara roared as the trees all started to pull back into the ground.

Inuyasha saw a flash of pink in the corner of his eye. "Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped off the limb he was on to grab Kagome. The trees shot out limbs to push Inuyasha back. "Kagome no!" Inuyasha watched as Kagome's body was pulled into the ground. Then just as fast it started it was done. The trees were gone along with Kagome. Inuyasha was standing there as Kirara came down next to Sango. "Oh Kirara don't worry we know you did your best." Kirara turned into a kitten as she looked at the ground. Kagome had told her to just let her go. She didn't want any harm to come to Kirara when all he wanted was her.

000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was laid onto a soft flowerbed under the earth. Naraku walked out of the dark looking at the only person who could kill him. "I could just kill you now Kagome." "Then how would you ever get the jewel?" Naraku stopped she was much smarter than he ever gave he credit for. "I see, well you're right for now. I want my amusement to last for just a little longer." Naraku laughed as he sat down next to Kagome. He looked over he soft skin at the cuts and bruises that should have killed her by now. "How are you not dead?" Kagome had been thinking about this herself. She had taken so many hits that she couldn't count them any more. Then while she was asleep she found the answer. "My blood has forever been changed when you mixed it with that demon. I can heal faster that I use to and because of that I can take more damage than I use to." Naraku smiled that is what he thought but he wanted to make sure. He looked at Kagome who was already sitting up. Her color was slowly returning to her face, but her eyes showed the passion that lived in her. "I may look hurt and my body is still bruised but I am almost back to being as strong as I usually am." Naraku smiled as he got up. "Good cause Kikyou needs to find that no matter what she does she can never kill you or me." Naraku disappeared from site leave Kagome in a semi dark hole under ground to heal. She looked around to find that he had given her wildflowers to sleep on. The ground should be totally dark but Naraku had left small holed above to let a little light in. Kagome smelled the ground around her and felt at peace as he body gained its strength back. As she closed her eyes a gas filled the room. Naraku's eyes appeared above Kagome. _"You need to fight in less than a few hours so I will help your body heal long enough for you to fight Kikyou_."

0000000000000000000

Inuyasha was trying to pick up on Kagome's scent when Kikyou appeared before him. "Where is she?" Inuyasha took Kikyou by the throat before she could do anything. "What are you talking about?" Kikyou looked to see that Kagome was not with them. "I see, he did this without telling you." Inuyasha let Kikyou hit the ground as he started to walk on. "I came here to finish her off so where are you hiding her?" Inuyasha didn't answer he just started to laugh. "Naraku took her. I bet he wants to let her heal so she can fight you some more." Kikyou's heart dropped, she knew that Naraku wasn't going to let her just kill Kagome. "Where are they?" Kikyou's face was going pale as she yelled at the group. Her hands were starting to sweat at the thought that by the time she found Kagome she was going to be healed enough to fight. "Why don't you tell us?" Kouga pushed Miroku to the side as he got into Kikyou's face. "You don't want to get too close I might just take that demon power away again." Kouga took a step back as Inuyasha sighed loudly and started to walk away from them all.

"Where are you going?" "I am going to go find Kagome and Naraku." Inuyasha then started to run off he wanted to get to Kagome as fast as he could. Kouga and the others ran after him. Kikyou was left alone standing there thinking. _"I have to find her before she is_ _healed."_ Kikyou jumped into the air as the wind blew her towards Naraku. _"I see that I am too late it must mean that Kagome is ready to fight me." _Kikyou was brought to a clearing. She looked around to see that there was nothing around her. The ground was soft and she could smell wildflowers though she could not see any. Her heart started to race as she looked around looking for Naraku or Kagome.

"What are you looking for Kikyou? Could it be Kagome?" Naraku walked out of the darkness of the woods and into the light of late afternoon. "What do you want?" "I am about to give you what you want." Naraku smiled his smile that showed he was up to no good. Kikyou then heard a sound behind her. She turned to find that Inuyasha and the others had found her. "Come on we can get them both." Inuyasha was about to attack, that's when Shippo saw Naraku. "Fox Fire barrier!" Inuyasha jumped back as Shippo held them in his little barrier. That is when Naraku shot shards of ground at them. Shippo was fast enough and his barrier strong enough to hold against the ground shards. The ground hit the barrier and smashed into pieces. Sango looked at the little demon who was holding a barrier to save them.

"Look the little one has grown a little. No matter you all will sit and watch the show." The ground under them shook so hard that Shippo lost his barrier. Once the barrier was gone the ground turned so soft that they all started to sink into it. They were waist deep under the ground when the ground hardened trapping them. "Now before you all I give you Kagome!" The ground opened up and a large tree came from the hole. The tree stopped and opened up in the middle. As it opened it gave off a large amount of fog that seemed to float around Kikyou as she held her sword. Naraku laughed as he jumped onto the tree as a figure walked out of it. "So he did take you just so I could kill you in front of Inuyasha." Kikyou screamed so her shaking wouldn't show. Kikyou could feel the aura that the figure was giving off. The aura was not of a weak girl but of her equal.

Kagome took a few steps forward and saw her friends. "Naraku when I knock her down I am coming for you." Inuyasha could see that her body was healed to the point where she could fight. "How could it be that Kagome is standing?" Kouga asked, as he could smell no blood or wounds on her. "She must be able to heal faster ever since she had that encounter with the demon blood." Miroku answered as he looked as Kagome was taking hold of her sword. Her eyes were pink with life as she looked around at the game she was placed into. Her body looked bad, but when she took another step it was clear that she was strong enough to fight.

"This will be a quick fight." Kikyou started to run after Kagome with a grin. "Not that fast." As Kikyou drew her sword so did Kagome the two sword meet with such power that it blew dust over Inuyasha and the others. Once they could see again they could see that the two girls were locked in a battle where no matter what the other did they were not getting a hit in. Kikyou would jumping into the air and Kagome was right there with her. Kikyou moved to the left so did Kagome. It was like Kikyou was fighting a mirror "How can you fight me?" "I am stronger than you think." Kagome finally pushed Kikyou back. The two stood looking at each other; Kagome felt pity for Kikyou while Kikyou's anger was growing. "JUST DIE!" Kikyou screamed and then a bright light grew around her. Kagome felt a tear coming and a light started to cover her. "I only want to save you." Kagome's light grew brighter as she looked at Kikyou.

"Look they are changing." Sango pointed as the lights were now fading and Kagome and Kikyou were different. Both looked like they were in a demon slayer outfit like Sango's. Kikyou's was black with a blue dragon that's tail started at her left foot wrapped up her leg the back body was over her back, then the front body and wings were over her chest and it's head wrapped around her right arm with the head over her hand. Kagome's was the same but her dragon was pink. Kikyou's hair was short while Kagome's was longer and the faces were not theirs but of what looked like the same person.

"My dear sister please stop this." Kagome spoke but the voice was softer. "I will not stop till my hate for you is fulfilled." Kikyou yelled in a higher-toned voice from her own. "I think I get it now. The souls of the sisters have taken form over the girls' bodies." Miroku spoke up as the others were in shock from what was going on in front of them.

"Your body I will say is much stronger than I thought." Kikyou laughed. Kagome stood looking as though she was going to cry. "Do you know why father did this to us?" Kikyou stopped laughing and looked at Kagome. "He did it because he couldn't bare to see me kill you." "No, father didn't want to make me live with the fact that I had to kill my own sister." Kikyou jumped back, the words made he want to just jump over and hit Kagome in the face. "Are you trying to make me laugh? You could never kill me." "Oh but I could but I chose not to. I love you my dear sister. Like Kagome we can kill both of you with hardly a fight. The fight is when we try not to kill you." Kagome let a tear fall as Kikyou was starting to glow blue. "That's it your dead." Kikyou charged Kagome and was about to slice her with the sword when Kagome took the sword's handle. "I do not want to hurt you. Kagome wishes not to hurt Kikyou." Kagome pushed Kikyou back. Kikyou fell on her butt looking up at Kagome. "If you keep pushing you will leave us with no choice." Kikyou jumped into the air laughing. She landed a foot away holding her sword. "You are the fools your body is too beat up to keep going with the spiritual power you have." The lights came back and Kagome and Kikyou were back but the outfits stayed. "So Kikyou what is your choice?" "I chose to kill you now." Kikyou was about to take hold of her sword when Kagome pointed her sword at her. "BIND!" A light came flying out of the sword and the dragon that was on her outfit came to life. "What is this?" Kikyou was taken back as the light hit her arm and made it so that she was unable to move the sword, then the dragon wrapped around her. "This is a joke right? I will break though this." Kagome wasn't even looking at her as she walked over to her friends. She bent down to Inuyasha and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" "What do you mean?" "Break open the ground I know you can." Kagome took a step back as Inuyasha could feel his hands. He shot out of the ground and landed next to Kagome. The others soon felt the ground around them weaken as they too got out. Kagome smiled then walked to Sango who had what she needed. She took her bow and arrow as she walked back to Kikyou. "I told you, you could do it." Inuyasha could see that Kagome saw sad. He wasn't sure why but he knew it had to do with Kikyou.

"Naraku can free me." "I will ask you once more. Will you stop hunting me?" "Never." Kagome sighed as tears came to her eyes. "Bind you to the tree of ages then." Kagome walked back in front of Kikyou and took her arrow. The arrow glowed as Kagome aimed for Kikyou and the dragon. "I have to heal Kikyou! I have no choice but to send you away so I can heal." Kagome let go of the arrow, as it connected with the dragon the hold it had on Kikyou got tighter and she started to fade. "Naraku will free me." Was the last thing she said before she was gone. Kagome fell to her knees in tears. Inuyasha and Kouga ran to her side as Naraku came down from the tree.

"Where is she?" "Naraku you go find her. I warn you though that only I can set her free." Naraku was then gone in a large wind gust. Kagome walked over to Kirara who was full grown and sat on her back. "Kagome what did you do?" Kagome looked at the little fox who was in her lap. "I just sent her to a place where she would be alone to think about the path she has chosen that's all. When I am healed my arrow will break and she will be free once more." Kagome placed her head to Shippo's and smiled. "Where is she?" Kagome turned her head to the side so she could look at Inuyasha. "I will give you a few hints. I sent her to a place that to her is tainted so I hold the power over her. This is a place that when Naraku tries to touch the pureness of it will send him flying. We need to go so I can check on it." Kagome bent down and told Kirara to go back to Kaede's.

As they followed Kirara the group was trying to think of where Kagome would send Kikyou while she healed. Sango was thinking when a thought came to her. "Kagome I think I know." Sango placed a hand over her mouth as she whispered it to her. "She's in the tree of ages." "Yep." Sango smiled since she was right. Soon after Sango Miroku guessed the same thing. By the time thy entered the village Kouga and Inuyasha were the only ones who had no clue. Kagome had Kirara walk to the well then she stopped.

Inuyasha looked and could see that the tree of ages smiled like Kikyou and Kouga noticed the same. "Why dose the tree smell like Kikyou?" "That would be because I put Kikyou in the tree." Kagome got down and walked to the tree and could see Kikyou's light in the tree. From the outside it looked like tree but inside was Kikyou being held by her arrow and dragon. Kagome was too tired and her body was done so she got back on Kirara. She closed her eyes as she asked to go to Kaede's.

Kirara started to walk back to Kaede's leaving Inuyasha and Kouga alone looking at the tree. "So Kikyou is trapped inside this tree till Kagome heals." "That's what she said wolf." Inuyasha and Kouga then started to walk to Kaede's not sure what tomorrow would be like.


	21. Naraku's new plan

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Twenty-one:

Months passed since Kagome had sealed Kikyou in the tree of ages. Inuyasha and Kouga spent those months in little battles with Naraku when he came trying to free Kikyou before Kagome was fully healed. Then they spent the rest of the time sitting by Kagome as she slept.

00000000000

Naraku walked through the trees to find the half-breed and wolf demon sitting by the tree waiting for him. "Oh look mutt, he's back." Kouga jumped off the tree flying for Naraku. "I have a new plan today." Naraku jumped faster than Kouga and was able to dodge his attack. Inuyash watched his movements. "He's going after Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped from the tree branch he was sitting on and was now in a desperate attempt to catch the demon. Naraku had a pretty good head start so when he entered the town the only ones there to face him was the demon slayer and Monk.

Sango and Miroku could feel the demon coming for the hut they sat in front of. "We must try and stop him from reaching her." Miroku looked at Sango who was already running with her weapon towards the demon's aura. Miroku got up and chased after her in hopes they could push him back long enough for the others to reach them.

00000000000000000000000000

Naraku stopped at the sight of the two humans who were standing before him and behind them was the little hut he wanted to crush so very much. "You two think you can stop me?" "We will do everything we can to stop you." Miroku spoke hoping that he sounded stronger than he felt. Naraku was in the air laughing. "Stop laughing at us!" Sango held her weapon then after four spins she released it. Naraku shot his tentacles out to grab it but it was too fast and took out the tentacles. He moved, as the weapon was inches from striking him in the head. "Kagura!" Naraku stopped as he called his slave. Kagura appeared above him blowing the two on the ground back. "Take care of them." Naraku moved forward after the hut as Kagura jumped to the ground. Miroku and Sango moved to stop Naraku when wind blades came crashing towards them. "Look out!" Inuyasha came out of the trees as the blades were coming after his friends. He landed on the ground and then with everything he had he jumped and took hold of Sango and Miroku. He then pulled them out of the way of the blades, as they were about to tear them to shreds.

"You two could have been killed." "We were trying to stop him!" Miroku then pointed to the figure that was standing in front of a little hut. "NARAKU!" Inuyasha screamed at the demon standing in front of the hut. He was smiling as he looked over the old wood. "I can crush this hut with one wave of my power Inuyasha. You all will watch as I finally kill the one person who could send me to the next world." Naraku jumped and was about to smash the hut with Kagome, Shippo and Kaede in it. "NO!" They screamed as they ran to help not really sure if they were going to make it in time.

00000000000

Kaede looked out her little window to see the demon that stood outside. "Oh dear Naraku is going to attack the hut." Shippo who was sitting next to Kagome jumped and ran to look. "Oh no. Kaede what are we going to do? We can't move Kagome yet." Kaede looked down at the little fox then over to the girl who was asleep in the corner. _"Her body is healed but is she be ready to fight?"_ Kaede was brought back by Shippo screaming as Naraku jumped towards them. "Shippo we must try to protect Kagome!" The two went running to Kagome's body and were about to jump on her when she opened her eyes. "NO! NARAKU YOU WILL NOT TOUCH!" Kagome's voice came out clear and strong. Both Kaede and Shippo stopped as Kagome was now getting up she was healed to their eyes. "Shippo I need your help." Shippo looked at his friend and smiled. "Okay." "I need to get to the tree now before Kikyou wakes. I can't let her attack the town." Shippo jumped and transformed into a bird. Kagome took her bow and arrows as she jumped onto the back of Shippo. "Okay now just fly out I can take care of Naraku." Shippo flew out the door and Kagome then released her arrow. "Hit the target!"

0000000000000000000

Naraku was about to touch the hut when a pink light covered the hut and he was sent flying back. Inuyasha and the others came to a stop. The light had to be Kagome they thought but did that mean she was healed. Then a bird came flying out of the hut with someone on it. Naraku was just about to try to attack again when he found an arrow in his chest. "Kagome." Inuyasha whispered under his breath. Naraku hit the ground as a few souls were released. "Kagura get to the tree!" Inuyasha turned to see that Kagome was also going to the tree. "Kouga go back!' Kouga who was now getting to the hut saw Kagura coming at him. "Oh no you don't!" Kouga ran using his tornado to push Kagura back. Inuyasha took off after Kagome as he then remembered whom she would be going after.

00000000

Kagome jumped off Shippo, as he got closer to the well. She slid through the dirt coming to a stop a few inches away from the well. "It's time." Kagome's sword came to life as she could feel the ground start to move. A bright blue light started to shine in the middle of the tree. Kagome took a step back as the light was getting brighter. Naraku and Inuyasha appeared as the light released a powerful windstorm. Inuyasha looked down as Kagome stood with no fear. The air was being blown showed her smooth skin, he could see the full color to her face and eyes. Her kimono sleeves were being blown back and he could see him in her._ "She has grown so much."_ Naraku looked at where the wind was coming from. He then saw the figure walk out of the tree. The pink dragon that held her was letting go and returning to Kagome's kimono. Kikyou took a few steps out of the tree and looked around she was free.

Kikyou looked ahead to see the person who had trapped her in the tree. "YOU!" Kikyou wasted no time and charged Kagome with everything she had. Kagome waited as Kikyou pulled her sword and took a swing. Kagome pulled her sword at the last minute and in one swing pushed Kikyou and the sword back. _"She not only healed but got stronger._" Kikyou felt the power of Kagome in that one swing and she jumped back.

Naraku noticed Kikyou taking a step back and so he took his chance. He jumped into the air ready to take hold of Kagome when he felt a power behind him. "WIND SCAR!" Naraku was forced to move, as the lights from tetsusaiga were about to hit him. Kagome looked over to see her half-demon standing there with his sword over his shoulder waiting for Naraku to make his next move. Kagome took her chance and ran to him. She reached him as Naraku landed next to Kikyou. The four stood and neither side made a move.

0000000000000

Sango and Miroku along with Kouga came running through the woods with Kagura not far behind them. They ran right in the middle of the four. When they came to a stop they could see Kagome standing next to Inuyasha and she looked so strong that for a moment they forgot about Naraku and Kikyou.

000000000

When the three stopped it gave Kikyou and Naraku a nasty idea. "Fine, if I can't kill you then I'll just take your friends." Kikyou released a swing of her sword sending waves of spikes and fire towards Miroku, Sango, and Kouga. Inuyasha and Kagome took a step towards them when Naraku sent his poison around the group as well. "They need us." Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was starting to get mad. "I'll distract the two you can get them out of there Kagome." Inuyasha jumped over the poison cloud and landed in front of Naraku and Kikyou. "Come on I need a good fight." Inuyasha charged after the two without a second thought.

00000000

Kagome had no time for the poison was getting closer as her friends were trying hard to dodge the attack that Kikyou sent. "I have to save them but how?" Kagome then felt her sword move. "Oh. PROTECT THEM!" Kagome took her sword and pointed it towards he friends. The sword started to glow pink as the dragon on her once more came to life. The light shot forward as it became the dragon. It then started to circle around the three pushing back the poison and the attack that Kikyou sent. Kagome smiled as she watched her dragon slowly stop as it had put all threats to rest.

0000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was keeping the two back till Kikyou took an arrow and got him in the shoulder. "I wont let you get in my way Inuyasha." Kikyou then ran after Kagome as Naraku jumped into a tree. _"I think it's time Kagome was sent home."_ Kikyou saw that Kagome had blocked her once again and her anger grew. Inuyasha was not about to lose Kagome so he turned on his heels and jumped into the air after Kagome.

Inuyasha landed on the ground and took Kagome's hand, as Kikyou was about to release another attack. "Kagome hold on." Inuyasha jumped with Kagome in his chest. As they were in the air Inuyasha felt something take his shoulder. He looked to find that Naraku had him. "I will be rid of her!" Naraku was full of anger as he then tossed the two into the well. "No!" The two screamed as they were sent back to Kagome's time knowing that Naraku was going after their friends.

As the two disappeared into the well Kikyou shot an arrow into the wood to hold them in there just long enough for their new plan to be put into effect. Naraku jumped from his limb to join Kikyou as they now turned to face the others left behind. Sango wasted no time in sending her weapon after them. Naraku jumped taking Kikyou with him with one of his tentacles. Miroku then used his wind tunnel in hopes he could pull them in for Kouga to attack.

"You fool I will crush you all." Naraku let the wind pull him in then he let Kikyou drop kicking Miroku to the ground. Sango ran to help him up when Kikyou used her spiritual power to send her and Kouga to the floor. Miroku was the only one still awake as Naraku landed next to Kikyou. "We waited months to get our revenge on Kagome now it begins." With that Naraku released a gas that put Miroku out. He then picked all three of them up. He and Kikyou then walked back into the forest with the three as Kagura followed from the air. Shippo and Kirara sat behind the well alone hoping Kagome and Inuyasha would be back soon. For whatever Naraku had planed it wasn't going to be good.

000000000000000000000000000

Kagome and Inuyasha came flying out of the well and landed hard on the steps of the shrine that was around it. Kagome opened her eyes to see the home that she once had. "My home." She whispered as Inuyasha picked her up. "Do you want to go see them?" Kagome stopped and looked up at the man she loved. "They think I'm dead." "I told them what happened. Your mom smiled at me that day and said that would not be the end for you." Kagome felt a tear in her eye. He mother was wise beyond her time. Kagome nodded as Inuyasha walked to the doors. Before he could touch them they opened wide.

Kagome looked as her mother was looking at her. "I knew I heard a sound coming from the well. I see Kagome came back to us." Kagome jumped from Inuyasha's arms and ran to her mother. She hugged her as she cried. "Mom I am so sorry." Kagome felt her mom hold her and felt no anger only joy coming from her mom. "My dear we always knew that you were made for such great things. We came across the records that speak all about the great Kagome who saved the world when she fell in love." Kagome pulled her head back and then it made sense her family knew that she would never live in their world for she wanted to stay with Inuyasha. "Please come in for some food and anything else you need." Kagome looked at Inuyasha then to the well. "We need to get some stuff Inuyasha Kikyou placed an arrow on the other side." Inuyasha looked and the blue light was now blinding. "Can't you just break it?" "No it's a timed arrow they want us to come back when they are ready." Kagome smiled as she looked at her mother. "So it looks like we will be spending some time here." Kagome's mother smiled as she lead the two kids back to the house.

00000000000000000000000

The family sat to eat when Souta got home from school. Kagome felt for a few hours at peace sitting with her love and family. "Kagome I read about you in school today." Kagome almost choked on the rice ball when her brother spoke. "What did you just say?" "Your in the history books at school. Well in the fairy tails as the one who saved us all from a great demon." Kagome turned bright red and then ran up stairs to think. Inuyasha was left to face them. "Have you told her you have been over here many times when we thought she was dead?" Inuyasha shook his head no but he knew he needed to tell her.

Kagome was sitting on her bed. It had been years but her mother had kept her room just as it was when she left. Kagome took in a deep breath when Inuyasha walked in. "I need to tell you something?" "Okay." "Those two years when you where gone. I came over her a lot to spend time in your room. I hung out with your brother and even talked with your mom." Kagome sat there with her jaw wide open. "Why?" "I wanted to still feel close to you and this was the best way. I mean your scent is all over this room and never left." Kagome blushed again this time when she realized how much he really did care for her. "Oh and those three friends of yours I talked to them too." Kagome hit the floor. "How'd you explain the ears?" "I wear a cap a lot when I came her." Kagome laughed a little as she looked out the window. "I guess we should get some sleep." Inuyasha knew that she was worried about the others but there was nothing either of them could do about it right now.

00000000000

Naraku walked around the three tied to poles in the middle of his town. "You'll never hurt her!" Kouga screamed as he was trying to get himself free from the tentacle that held him. "Oh but I wont be the one after her this time." Naraku stopped in front of Kouga, Sango, and Miroku, as Kikyou then walked out with three pieces of blue glass. "I'm sure this will work." Kikyou handed the glass to Naraku who took them in his hand and they turned blood red. "I will have you three hurt her for me." With one move of his wrist the glass was thrown into the arms of the three.

The glass landed in the blood stream of each friend and released the poison that it contained. They started to yell and squirm as they tried to push back the thoughts that were now filling their heads. _"Kill her. Kill Kagome! Kill him. Kill Inuyasha!"_ Their skin started to turn black as the poison reached their hearts. The harder they seemed to fight the more poison seemed to be released into their blood. "You can fight all night but you three with become under my control and then you will kill Kagome and if you have to kill Inuyasha." Naraku laughed as he walked back into his hut to rest till morning. Kikyou sat on the ground watching the three fight with her spell. "Kagome will be weak. She could never hurt any of you. That is going to be her down fall." Kikyou smiled, as Miroku was the first to fall. His head hit his chest and he closed his eyes as the poison was now in control of his body. The tentacle that held him released him and he landed on the ground next to Kikyou. "Will you kill her?" "Yes master." Kikyou smiled as he stood waiting his next order.


	22. Fighting between Friends

**My mood is off so my story is not happy at the moment I get out my anger by letting my characters fight. Hope you like. I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Kagome opened her eyes to the morning sun shining through her window. She felt the soft sheets over her skin as she looked around at her room. _"This is no longer me, but the past me."_ Kagome got up and went to her closet to look for something to wear. "Are you ready yet?" Kagome jumped as the voice came from her door way. "Do I look ready Inuyasha?" Kagome then pulled out a pink sundress and changed into it. As she started to walk towards the door a pink light came from the floor and circled around Kagome. "Your dragon." Inuyasha watched as a tail wrapped around Kagome's left leg then once it reached her dress it opened its wings over her shoulders. Then its neck came over her right shoulder and down her right arm where it's head rested on her hand. "I see the dragon will follow you even if you change clothes." Kagome smiled as she walked past him and headed down stairs.

"Inuyasha you here?" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as the voice was one of her old school mates. Inuyasha ran past her with his hat on. "Hey, what brought you by?" Inuyasha took the girl's hand and the two walked back outside. "So Kagome's mom told us that you still haven't been dating anyone else since…." "Well that was true till I met this girl who looks just like Kagome." The girl stopped and looked at Inuyasha. "Really so why are you here?" "I wanted her to met Kagome's mom. I needed to see if she really did look like her." "Well?" "Her mom says that it's like she's Kagome's twin." Inuyasha smiled, as he could smell Kagome right behind them. "So what is her name?" Inuyasha paused as he was trying to think of a name. "Kikyou." Both Inuyasha and the girl turned as "Kikyou" walked out from behind them. The girl's jaw dropped as she looked at the girl before her. "You look identical to her." "I get that a lot." 'Kikyou' smiled as she took Inuyasha's hand. "Well I should get going school starts in like an hour. Nice to meet you Kikyou." Inuyasha and Kagome waved to the girl who was running off.

"Why'd you use her name?" "I just thought of a name and that popped into my head." As Kagome spoke those words the well house grew in a blue light. "Looks like she wants us to come back." Inuyasha took hold of Kagome's hand as they started to walk to the well house. "Kagome dear wait." Kagome turned to see her mom running to them holding a yellow backpack. "Here I put some medicine in here for you and your friends. I also put in a charm we found in the well house." "Oh thank you mom." Kagome hugged her mom as Inuyasha took the bag. Kagome put her arrows on her back the bow over her shoulder, and checked the sword that she placed on her side with a belt. "Ready?" "Lets go get our friends back." Kagome started to run for the well with Inuyasha right next to her. They swung the door open and jumped into the well.

00000000000000000000

Shippo and Kirara slept the night by the well waiting for help. As the morning sun came Shippo opened his eyes to find that the arrow that Kikyou had placed on the well was falling off. "Kirara look this must mean that Inuyasha and Kagome can come back." At that the well started to shake. A pink light shot out of the well as a figure came flying out of the well. It spun in the air and that is when Shippo saw the flash of pink. "Kagome!" Shippo could now see the pink dragon that Kagome now had, as she held tight to Inuyasha's back as he floated in the air. "Kirara go get them please." Kirara grew in a blaze of fire and jumped into the air after Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kirara brought the two back down in time to see the fear in Shippo's face. "They took them. We didn't know what to do." Kagome picked the little demon up and held him. "We know. At least you two are still safe that means a lot to us." Kagome looked over to Inuyasha who was holding tetsusaiga tight as he looked to the north. "We need to get away from the village so if they come for us they don't hurt anyone." Kagome looked into the golden eyes and could see fear. "We will get them back even if we have to fight them." Inuyasha was pulled out of his own thoughts to see that Kagome was holding his hand. "So we go." Inuyasha started to run as Kagome followed on top of Kirara with Shippo in her lap.

0000000000000000

Naraku smiled as he watched the return of the two in Kanna's mirror. Kikyou was standing in the doorway. "Is it time to release our new army?" Naraku nodded as he looked into the mirror. "You will fall this time Kagome." Naraku looked out his window to see Kikyou leading the demon slayer, monk, and wolf demon out of the town and into the woods. "I think today will be more fun than I thought." Naraku jumped out the window and into the woods after his new army.

00000000000

Kagome felt a chill on the wind as she rode on Kirara. "Inuyasha I think their coming towards us." Kagome spoke those words as Kirara stopped. "I think we might need to move Kirara." Shippo said as she started to shake for the trees were moving and shaking before them. "It's Sango, Kirara get Kagome higher!" Inuyasha pulled tetsusaiga as Kirara jumped into the air and above the trees.

Inuyasha pulled tetsusaiga in front of him as the giant boomerang came crashing through the trees and hit the sword. "Damn it. I forgot how hard she could throw this thing." Inuyasha was digging his heels into the ground as he pushed the spinning weapon back to the owner that tossed it. Kagome sat above looking down at how hard he was working to protect her when they were after her. "I have to help him." Kirara was about to come back down to help when the wind picked up. "Kagome what's that?" "Miroku." Kagome held tight to Shippo as she pulled Kirara back up as she looked down into the trees to see Miroku. His eyes were red glazed over with hate._ "What has he done to you all?"_ Kagome was still in thought that she had no time to think when she felt something hit her side. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Inuyasha looked up to see that Kouga was kicking Kagome off Kirara. "Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped and caught Kagome. "You alright?" "Yea, how are we going to do this?" Inuyasha felt Kagome's heart racing as she looked around at her friends. "It's okay we will find a way to get them back." Inuyasha and Kagome landed on the ground as the three friends walked out of the woods. "What is wrong with you guys? I know you're stronger than this so fight back." Inuyasha held Kagome behind him as he figured out that they were told to only go after her.

Kagome had her head in Inuyasha's back her mind racing when it stopped. She could feel him. "Inuyasha can you keep them busy?" "Why?" "I can feel Naraku and if I can weaken him I can free them." Inuyasha thought about what she had just said. He hated the idea of her going after him alone but he knew that if anyone was going to get him it would be her. "You got it babe." Inuyasha smiled as he took hold of his weapon. "Wind Scar!" The blast made all three jump back. Inuyasha then sent wave after wave of his blades of blood. As the group was blinded by the attacks Kagome took the chance and started to run into the forest holding her weapons. Kirara and Shippo followed from the sky.

00000000000

Kagome ran till she came to a clearing. She walked into the middle and sat down. "Kagome what are you doing?" "Huh? Oh no. Shippo, Kirara go back!" Kagome was too late as Kirara was about to turn around the ground opened up and trapped the two in a ground cage. Kagome jumped as the ground started to move towards her. "I only want to play Kagome." Naraku spoke as he came flying out of the ground right under Kagome's heels. Kagome was tripped and slid across the ground. "Where is the army I sent after you?" "They hit a road block." Kagome tried to move only to find that Naraku had placed his knee onto her chest he placed a hand on her wrist as he held her to the ground. "I see then maybe I should send them help." Naraku smiled as he moved inches from Kagome's face. Kagome could see in his eyes who he meant.

0000000000

Inuyasha was about to take hold of Miroku when from behind he felt something coming. He jumped out of the way letting Miroku get away from his grip. "What's the matter Inuyasha your friends acting odd?" Inuyasha landed on the ground as Kikyou walked out of the woods. She was in a long white flowing dress with her blue dragon on it. Her hair was up in a bun as she held her sword over her shoulder. "I am going to teach you not to mess with my friends Kikyou. Then maybe you'll remember who you really are." Inuyasha charged after Kikyou with everything he had. "Go my soldiers and rid me of Kagome." Inuyasha stopped as he looked over his shoulder as his three friends jumped back into the woods after Kagome. "Damn it. They are under your spell." "That they are and so that means Kagome went after the wrong person. She fell right into my trap and you will never make it in time to save her." Kikyou laughed as she swung her sword causing a windblast that sent Inuyasha to the ground. "You belong to me Inuyasha and I will get rid of anyone who gets between us." Inuyasha felt the fear in his chest, as he knew that Kagome needed him. "KAGOME!"

0000000000000

Kagome closed her eyes and her body started to fill with her power. Naraku looked to find that his body was starting to melt as he touched her. "You want to live Naraku then you will get off me!" Naraku jumped off and landed near the cage he had placed Kirara and Shippo in. "I think there are some people here to play with you Kagome." Naraku looked behind him as Miroku, Sango, and Kouga walked out of the woods. Kagome felt the hate that was in her dear friends but it was not theirs. "Kikyou has them under a spell. That hate is from Naraku." Kagome felt her heart drop she had thought that it was Naraku she needed to stop but it was Kikyou. "You thought that I had them under control. No I only placed the idea of killing you in their heads and that is all." Kagome stood as the wind around her was picking up. "WIND TUNNEL!" Kagome looked in horror as Miroku opened his wind tunnel at her. She took hold of her sword and stabbed it into the ground. She held on tight as the winds picked up around her trying to pull her in. "MIROKU YOU HAVE TO FIGHT THE POISON!" Kagome looked and saw that Miroku wasn't about to stop any time. _"Forgive me."_ Kagome reached with her fingertips over her back and took hold of an arrow. She pulled it out with the tips of her figures so she wouldn't have to let go of the one thing keeping her from getting sucked in. Once the arrow was out she held it with her figures for a moment. "Hit his hand and close that tunnel." The arrow started to glow bright pink as she let go. The wind pulled the arrow in so fast that Miroku couldn't close his hand. The arrow hit his hand and the blue light took over and he closed his tunnel as he grabbed his hand in pain. Kagome let go of the sword in time to jump to the side as a giant boomerang crashed through the ground at her. "Sango not you too." Kagome got up and took hold of her sword and ran for the woods. "Run all you want Kagome they will only follow."

000000000000

Inuyasha was now running towards Kagome's scent with Kikyou running with him. "You can't stop them without hurting them." "Your wrong." Inuyasha blocked Kikyou as she swung her sword at him. Inuyasha pushed her back and started to run again. "She will be ripped by that wolf, crushed by that demon slayer or pulled into the wind tunnel." Kikyou was now laughing at the very thought. "I will not let that happen." Inuyasha jumped into the trees as he could smell blood and it was Kagome's.

000000000

Kagome ran till she was deep in the woods she took in a deep breath in hopes it would allow her to feel her friends coming for her. "No!" Kagome opened her eyes as a flash of brown flew past her face. Her cheek started to sting as she touched it with her hand she felt a warm liquid on it. When she looked at her hand it was bleeding. "Kouga." Kagome held her sword as she looked around for the wolf demon. "Kouga I know its you please stop this." Kagome turned as a twig snapped behind her. Kouga came flying out of the woods claws open ready to take her throat. "No Kouga!" Kagome swung her sword using it to hold Kouga back. "You have to fight back the poison in you. I know how it feels but you can fight back." Kagome was pushing the demon back as hard as she could as tears started to build in her eyes. As she was holding Kouga back she felt the trees behind her shaking. "Oh no. INUYASHA!" Kagome closed her eyes as she waited for the weapon to hit her.

0000000000

Inuyasha jumped over Miroku and Sango who were running after Kagome. "You two really need to knock this off." Inuyasha ran when he felt a gust of wind fly past his face. "Sango's weapon no!" Inuyasha started to run again knowing that he would not make it before the weapon hit a target, but he hoped he would be able to save her from the next attack.

000000000

Kagome finally felt a blunt pain as the weapon made out of demon bones hit her in the back as she was losing her grip on her sword. "Please Kouga don't lose to this!" Kagome was pushed into Kouga's chest as the weapon spun on her back. Kagome opened her eyes to find that Kouga was not moving. _"He's going to block me form hitting the tree."_ Kouga and Kagome hit the tree with enough force to knock out a whole forest. Kagome felt weak, as she was about to push off Kouga. "What?" Kagome stopped when she felt his hand take hold of her wrist. "Inuyasha!" Kagome's body was tossed into the air she looked down as the demon was jumping at her with his claws out. She looked deep into his eyes and there it was a tear. "INUYASHA!" Kagome closed her eyes waiting for Kouga to reach her.

000000000

Inuyasha finally reached the weapon as it pushed Kagome and Kouga into a tree. He sighed a little when he thought that maybe Kouga was breaking the spell. That was why he hadn't moved he wanted to protect her right? Then to his horror in a blink of an eye Kouga tossed Kagome into the air. "Stupid wolf." Inuyasha jumped into the tree and then jumped for Kagome.

0000000000

Kagome felt two hands take hold of her waist. As she opened her eyes she saw red cover her eyes as Kouga attacked. "Stupid Wolf!" Kouga hit but he hit Inuyasha in the side not his main target. Inuyasha kicked the wolf back down the ground as she tightened his grip around Kagome as they landed in the trees.

"Are you alright?" "Oh Inuyasha! I (tears start to fall) can't seem to get them to break out of the spell. I can't hurt them." Kagome buried her head into Inuyasha's chest as below all their friends were circling the tree. "You have to stop you guys! Kagome is always so strong now it's your turn!" Inuyasha noticed a twitch in the three. "I think we are reaching them." Kagome looked down as she noticed that her friends were no longer in attack stances. Kagome jumped to the ground and looked into her friends eyes. The red was turning pink as they looked at her. "You have to fight Kikyou's spell. I know that Naraku's blood runs through you. You have to be stronger than them. I know you all are." Kagome took a step towards her friends when the wind picked up. Inuyasha jumped and took Kagome back up into the tree as a purple gas was starting to appear around the base of the tree. "No! Inuyasha we can't leave them down there." Kagome was in tears as the ground was starting to pull her friends into the ground. Then they were gone with nothing left but a cloud of purple smoke. "He took them back because we were about to break through their stupid spell." Inuyasha squeezed harder on Kagome's hand as he spoke. Kagome's eyes glazed with the tears in them. "We need to follow them and attack." Inuyasha froze as she spoke then looked over the land. "Then lets go."


	23. To Save a Friend

**Hope you like it. I got this idea and I had to find a way to fit it. Oh I do not Own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Sango opened her eyes to find that she sat in a little jail cell. A simple lock locked the bars that faced the door. "I have to get out of here." Sango was holding back tears that were coming from the fact that she had tried to kill her best friend. As she got up from the doorway came a voice. "Oh but you are going to stay in there till my spell starts to work once more and then you and the rest of your friends will take her apart piece by piece." Sango looked up at the Kikyou who was sitting on the floor just on the other side of the bars. "I will not hurt her!" Sango could feel the tears building in her eyes. She looked around for her weapon when Kikyou coughed. "I think your looking for this?" Kikyou pointed to Sango's weapon, which sat on the other side with her. "I am not that dumb girl." Kikyou got up and started to walk out the door. "I will see you in the morning." Sango punched the wall as her tears started to fall. She was trapped in a cell and the poison she could feel it moving back into her blood stream. "I wont do it!" Sango was about to collapse onto the floor when she felt two hands take hold of her waist. "We will fight this together Sango. Like Kagome does with Inuyasha." Sango turned her head to see Miroku's dark eyes staring at her with fear and hope. "Oh Miroku what are we going to do?" Sango let it go and started to cry in Miroku's chest.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sango jumped as something soft rubbed against her leg she looked down to find that it was Kirara. "Oh, Kirara they caught you." As Sango was picking up Kirara Miroku looked around and finally found Shippo sitting in a corner holding his arm. "Shippo are you alright?" "Kikyou put something into my arm and it hurts. She did the same thing to Kirara." Miroku looked back at Sango who was in shock. "They will even make you two go after Kagome." Sango was going to cry again when she felt someone standing behind her. "Kagome's only chance at surviving is if she attacked us tonight while we aren't under her control." Sango looked behind her to the wolf demon that was sitting near the window. "You really think that is her only chance?" Shippo asked as he jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. "Either that or the mutt will have to take us out." Kouga got up and looked out the window at the night sky that was falling.

0000000000000000

Kagome sat her head on Inuyasha's back as he jumped from tree to tree. They had talked about it and the only way to find them was for Inuyasha to follow Kikyou's scent. "I think we are getting close." Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who was pale but her eyes were still bright. "Okay." Kagome felt bad for she wasn't sure what was bugging her but it was bigger than this. Inuyasha jumped over more trees when he suddenly stopped. "There." Kagome pulled her head up as she could feel the barrier that was in front of them. Kagome slid off Inuyasha's back even though it was the one place she felt safe. "You ready for this." "I have to be."

Kagome took hold of her bow as Inuyasha took tetsusaiga. "WIND SCAR!" "HIT THE MARK!" The power of the tetsusaiga started to circle around the arrow full of spiritual power. The powers shattered the barrier as if it was glass. The arrow wasn't done as it flew through the air carrying Inuyasha's power with it. Finally it hit a house in middle of town. The house exploded into millions of pieces. Kagome and Inuyasha started to run into town holding hands.

00000000

The ground under Sango and the others started to shake violently. Sango lost her footing as she fell on her butt. "What was that?" Shippo asked as he ran to the window. "They attacked. I can smell Kagome and that mutt in the attack that hit a house not too far from here." The others ran to the window in hopes they could see their friends.

0000000000

Inuyasha pulled Kagome through the town following his nose. Then he stopped. "That house right over there." Kagome looked at the house and smiled at Inuyasha. "I will give you as much time as I can." "Thank you." Kagome Kissed Inuyasha then started to run for the house as Inuyasha released another wind scar. This time it was pointed far away from where Kagome was. _"Come on Kikyou I know you want me."_ As he thought that his plan wasn't going to work from behind he felt a knee hit his back. "Where is she?" "I left her in the woods." Inuyasha took hold of Kikyou's ankle and tossed her to the ground. Kikyou hit hard as her hair was forced out of its bun and fell around her face. Her white dress was now covered in dirt. She looked up at the man that she was sure she was in love with. "How dare you fight me like I was Naraku." "Right now you're worse than him." Kikyou felt her rage coming back and her sword pulsed. "Really? You think so?" Kikyou kicked Inuyasha's hand off her and jumped up as she took hold of her sword. "I call my army to attack Kagome!" "No!"

00000000

Kagome walked into the room to see her friends looking out the window. "Are you guys okay?" Sango and the others turned to see Kagome standing there in her pink dress. "Kagome. You should get away from here. She could call on us any time to turn on you." "I know Sango. How is she doing it?" "She put a shard of glass in our arms." "I see. Thank you Miroku. Sango may I take your weapon?" Sango looked at Kagome then at her weapon. "Sure you'll need it when Kirara and I come after you." Kagome smiled as she pulled the weapon onto her back. Kagome was about to open the door when from behind she could hear her friends scream in pain. "No. Kikyou is calling you." Kagome ran out the door to find Naraku standing there. "My dear sweet Kagome you really are pushing your luck aren't you?" Kagome didn't say a word as Naraku released his tentacle arms. They went past her and into the house. Kagome herd the faint sound of a lock being unlatched. Kagome didn't move as she felt a power coming at her. Kagome held the weapon on her back as she bent forward. Kirara came flying at her in that moment with Sango on top. They were met with the hiratsu. Kagome felt the weight of the demon cat no on her and used everything she had to push it off. Kirara jumped off as Kagome rushed forward. She stopped as saw a pair of feet in front of her. Before Kagome could move a pair of hands took hold of her by the throat. "Kouga stop." Kagome spit out as the pressure on her throat was increasing. Kouga's eyes were red once more with only hate for her. "They will never stop Kagome. They will kill you and then their souls will be mine." Kagome let a tear fall. "NO!" The light from within started to glow around Kagome and Kouga had to let go for his hands were burning. Kagome hit the ground as Miroku kicked her. _"Come on brain get into this fight. What is it that I am so worried about?"_ Kagome hit the ground as Shippo sent his spinning top. The winds picked Kagome off the ground and into the air. "Inuyasha!"

000000000

Inuyasha was in the middle of fighting Kikyou when he heard Kagome yell for him. He turned to see the winds spinning like a tornado. "Shippo." Inuyasha felt a blade enter his shoulder. "You should never turn your back on me." Inuyasha turned back to Kikyou and in all his anger he punched her right in the nose. Kikyou hit the ground hard as she held her face her sword fell to her side. "I have to save her." Inuyasha ran off after the wind, he knew Kagome was in it.

Kikyou sat on the ground holding her sword when it light up and the twin from inside appeared before her. "Start the great war. Use my power to declare war on the humans. Then we will seal the demons away. Once they are gone Kagome and my sister will be easy to take out." Kikyou smiled as she got up and walked after Inuyasha.

000000000000

Kagome felt her body being tossed like a rag doll. "How can I reach the glass that is controlling them?" The wind stop and Kagome was now falling back down to the ground. "Inuyasha!" Kagome closed her eyes as she pulled herself into a ball. She then felt a body next to hers. Kagome opened her eyes and there he was. "You're here." Inuyasha smiled as he landed with Kagome in his arms. "Now listen to me you guys you really need to knock this off." Kagome then got an idea. "Inuyasha send a wave of the wind scar into the air." "What?" "Please I have an idea." Inuyasha could see in her eyes that she needed him to trust her. "WIND SCAR!" The lights of tetsusaiga went flying up into the air as Kagome took her arrow and shot. "Freeze!" The arrow hit the power of tetsusaiga and they stopped in mid air. Kagome smiled it was going to work. "You wont stop them in time Kagome. Kill her!" Naraku pointed his army at Kagome. Kagome didn't run she just pulled another arrow. This time when it hit the powers shattered and fell like glass onto the ground around Kagome. The glass fell on top of her friends who were now inches away from her they just stopped. As the glass like shards fell they were cutting into each friend meting the dark shard inside. Sango felt a power inside her a light that she thought was lost. Kirara shook her head as the light cleared her mind. She then used her large canine to pulled out the dark shard that was placed by Kikyou. Kagome smiled as she saw the large cat's eyes go from red to a brown. "Kirara!" Kagome looked to the demon wolf that was holding out his arm as a purple light inside was starting to glow. "Kouga!" Kouga then went to his knees as the light faded and the dark shard of glass fell out of his arm. The light that Kagome held inside starting to be released and her color returned to her face. Inuyasha held her hand. "You saved them." Kagome smiled then her heart dropped.

From behind the ground started to shake. "NO!" Kikyou walked up to find that her spell was breaking and all her hard work was done. She started to glow blue as she ran towards Kagome. Kagome paused as she sword pulsed.

_"What is going on?"_ Kagome looked as the twin inside her sword was now looking at her. _"She is going to start the Great War. The one my father tried so hard to prevent." _The girl started to cry. Kagome took her hand and tried to smile. _"Your father knew that someday the war would happen he just gave you time to have help. We are a team and we will save this world. We will save them."_ The girl smiled as the two become one and Kagome started to glow with a brilliant pink color. Kagome opened her eyes to find that Kikyou was pulling her away from her friends.

"No!" Kagome pulled back on Kikyou's arm and the two stopped. Inuyasha wanted to run to her but she looked back at him. "Make sure they're alright!" Inuyasha looked at their friends. They were slowly coming out of the spell and looked weak. Inuyasha ran in front of them as Kikyou and Kagome faced each other.

Kikyou started to glow bright blue and an air started to flow around her. Her air was blow up and around her face giving her a true look of evil. Kagome held her ground as her pink light grew around her. Kagome's hair pulled up as if someone was holding it. It tied into a bun and her face grew in color as an air spun around he. She looked like an angel as she faced Kikyou. The ground moved and shook under their feet as it started to rise. When it finally stopped the two were about a foot off the ground.

"Now one can save you." "I am going to save them from you." The two lights started to grow around them and in the middle met giving off a purple glow. "I call all my power to declare war on the humans!" Kagome didn't blink an eye. The others on the ground were in shock. Kikyou pulled her sword as it started to glow blue. "I will destroy!" "I will protect!" Kikyou heard metal against metal. She looked up to find Kagome's sword sitting next to hers. Inuyasha felt the powers of the two girls flow over him. "You can do this."

Kikyou pushed back Kagome's sword and looked at her. "The war has been started here and now. Will you dare try to save the human race from me." "I will protect them with every breath I take." Kagome pointed her sword at Kikyou as Kikyou pointed her sword at her. "I see. I hope you can do it without the help of your demons." Kagome was taken back at Kikyou turned and pointed her sword at those on the ground. "I call you my dragon to take all demons to the tree of ages in the forest of no return!" Kagome watched as a dark cloud formed as the blue dragon came to life. It started to circle those on the ground. "Inuyasha, Kouga!" Kagome knew that she could do nothing at this moment. The dragon spun faster and the wind pulled at all demons. Inuyasha, Kouga, Kagura, Kanna, Kirara, Shippo and Naraku tried to hold their ground but still nothing could help them. Finally they lost their grips one by one and were pulled up into the dark cloud. "Now with this arrow I seal them as the war of humans begins." The arrow flew though the air till it hit the cloud. The dragon stopped spinning and came back to Kikyou leaving what looked like glass. Inside were the demons and half demons alike. They looked awake but unable to move. Kagome stood tall as she looked at her friends and love trapped in the glass. _"I will fight and I will free you all."_ Then the glass was gone from sight. Kikyou smiled as she turned to face Kagome. "Now be gone from my sight." Kagome looked down as the ground they were standing on opened up and water came flying out. "Miroku, Sango look out!" The water crashed down on the two carrying them away. "I will stop you Kikyou." "I see. That will be another day." Kikyou pointed her sword and before Kagome could react she was hit with a large spike. She fell into the rushing water below.


	24. The War

**The War is here. I hope you like. Oh I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter Twenty- Four:

Kagome was looking up at the morning sky as she floated down a newly formed river. She couldn't feel the pain the spike in her shoulder was given. She felt the pain of what she had to give up to fight this battle. She was alone for a moment. Her love wouldn't be running by to pick her up out of the river. The wolf wouldn't be staring at her near the fire. No fox to climb into her lap, no cat to stroke. _"I wish I knew that Miroku and Sango were close. How am I going to find them without the help of Inuyasha or Kouga."_ The water pushed Kagome onto dry land where she finally sat up to see her wound. She pulled the spike out and tossed it back into the river. She could see in the clear blue water her blood that seemed to taint the beauty of the water. _"This war has begun."_ Kagome got up and looked around all she had was a few arrows, a bow and her sword. "I guess I should…" Kagome stopped as behind she heard a bush move.

"Kagome is that really you?" Kagome turned to see Sango and Miroku standing before her. "I am so glad to see you!" Kagome ran to her friends in tears. She hugged them so hard and long that it caused Sango to worry. "Kagome you were so brave." Kagome pulled back to see that her friends were fine and they were proud of her. "Oh no I lost your weapon when I fell." "No it just floated down river. Miroku found it when we came looking for you." Sango pulled up her weapon up onto her shoulder. "So what is the plan now?" Miroku asked as she calmly placed a hand on Sango's butt. "First we need to get back to Kaede's." Kagome told Miroku who was sprawled across the floor. Sango started to walk off her face bright red as Kagome could only let out a laugh as she ran to her friend. "Come on Miroku don't get left behind." Miroku got up and started to run after the two girls.

0000000000

Kikyou walked through the small town her eyes red with hate. She was faced with a priest who stopped her. "Dear girl why are you here?" "I have come to destroy this town." The priest took a step back as he went pale. "I say child you barely look alive so how do you plan on destroying a town like this?" "Like this!" Kikyou turned into a large dragon and within minutes the town was in flames and every person was dead; mother, child, young, and old. Kikyou then walked out of the town as she was smiling ear to ear. Her sword covered in the priest's blood.

00000000000

A week past and Kagome and the others walked into town. Kaede was very happy to see them for she already knew what was going on. "I see my sister has finally lost all her will. That sword will bind with her to create the dragon on her dress. They both most want to destroy all that are around her. She has been see taking out four small villages now in the time it took you to get here." Kagome went pale, she was unsure about how to fight Kikyou now. "So how do you fight a girl who turns into a dragon and kill all in her path?" Kaede looked at Miroku and smiled. "You take a girl who can do the same thing." Miroku was taken back for he had no idea what she meant by that. Sango turned to look at Kagome who was looking out the window. "We need her to go to a place where she wouldn't be able to use that dragon." Kagome finally spoke. "I see, do you know of a place." "I do Kaede. The tree of ages in the forest in no return." Sango and Miroku were not sure what she was talking about the only ones there were the demons that Kikyou had placed there. "You sure." Miroku asked as he touched her shoulder. "I have to be. If not then she will win the war and all humans will be wiped out by the hate of that blade." Kagome turned to show her tears. "I have only get one battle with her. I must win it or die at her hands." Sango walked to her friend and held her hand. "We will fight with you and we will win together or die together." Kagome took a deep breath and smiled at her friends. "Kaede do you have my bag that we left here?" Kaede handed her the yellow pack. Kagome opened it and pulled out the charm her mother gave her. It was in the shape of a dragon. "What is that?" "I think it is the way to free the twins." Kagome put the charm on her chest, as it was a pin. The rest of the day Kagome walked around the town talking to herself. _"The only way to become a dragon is if me and the sword want the same thing. Can I really be the same as the girl in this sword? I have to be. I told her I would help her."_ Kagome was still thinking when she found the little girls in the town who had given her the bracelets. "Kagome!" "Oh hi guys." "What happened to our gifts?" "Oh I had to lend them to my friends because they needed me." "I see. So are you going to try and kill the lady who is going around hurting the villages?" Kagome stopped at the question. "No. I could never hurt Kikyou like that I only want to stop her. I really want to stop her." With those words Kagome felt a power in her be released. She was the same as the sword and she would be able to use the dragon. Kagome smiled at the girls then ran off to find the others.

0000000000

Kagome and the others as the next morning's sun was rising started for the forest of no return. Kagome felt that Kikyou would find her; she wanted to fight so bad she would follow her to hell. The sun looked black from the smoke that was rising in the sky above it. "I see that Kikyou doesn't sleep." "No she will keep going till we stop her." Kagome held her head up as she started to run on the path. "Come on we have to hurry before she does more damage." Sango and Miroku ran after Kagome on the dirt path that lead to only one place, The Forest of no Return.

00000000000

Kikyou walked into her old town to find her sister by the river. "Kaede!" Kaede turned her head to her sister and did not move. "Where is she? If you lie I will take this town apart piece by piece." "I see. Kagome has gone to the Forest of no Return." Kikyou smiled then laughed. "See. That brat is going to free her dear friends. That cannot happen and I will kill her in front of Inuyasha." As Kikyou started to walk away Kaede looked at her once great sister with pity. Kikyou was being used by the cruel in this world she was only too blind to see that.

000000000

Kagome walked into the dark forest with the only light coming from her sword. "Do you have a plan?" Kagome looked at Miroku and smiled. "I need to get her mad enough to try to transform. When the girls lived they were priestess and a type of witch. While the one that lives in Kikyou's sword learned how to control those around her and create evil. Mine learned to counter every and any attack her sister could ever think of. All I want is for you two to fight by my side till I transform then go behind the tree." Kagome's friends were not sure what to say. They nodded, as they could only trust that she knew what she was doing. "I also need you to fight as hard as you can. I promise that no poison will get to you Miroku and no attack will hit you Sango." Kagome spoke so calmly that the two could only smile and nod.

Kagome walked till they reached the tree where she saw her friends held to the tree in a circle. They looked like they were fake statues in front of the tree. Kagome walked around looking at each one. She then came to Inuyasha who was sill looking ahead as he had when he was taken away. "I am going to fight her here. I will free you all. I know that you are with me." Kagome moved her fingertips over Inuyasha's cheek through the glass. "Kagome I think she's coming." Kagome ran to Sango as they waited for Kikyou to appear.

00000000000000000

Kikyou walked into the area where the tree stood to find Kagome and the others waiting fro her. "I see that the old bag was telling the truth." "Did you hurt your sister?" "Oh Sango I wanted to get to you all first then go back and finish that town." Kikyou smiled as she looked past Sango to Kagome who still said nothing. Kikyou pulled her sword as it started to glow. I call upon you forest animals come and take care of these people." Kagome ran in front of Miroku and Sango as the trees started to shake. Like a tidal wave animals of all sizes came flying at Kagome and her friends. "I don't think so." Sango tossed her weapon pushing the first round of animals back into the forest. Kagome took in a deep breath as she took hold of he sword. "Be free from this spell!" The sword shot forward as Kagome held her arm out. A wave of light flowed from the sword as it came over the animals they stopped their attack and went back to the forest. "You can stop a few animals good for you. That will not stop me." Kikyou pointed her sword to the sky and closed her eyes. The blue light released a blue smoke of gas headed right for Kagome. Miroku ran in front of her. "WIND TUNNEL!" The cloud started to be pulled into the wind. "You're a fool to protect her. That smoke will kill you the minute it touches you." Kikyou's smile fades as a light around Miroku started to get bright. "PURIFY!" The Blue cloud as it touched Miroku went blue to pink as he pulled in all the cloud. Miroku closed the tunnel and was fine. Kagome stood behind him holding her sword to his back the light had entered his body and protected him while purifying the poison. "How dare you!' Kikyou was done; she jumped into the air after Miroku. Kagome pulled Miroku out of the way as Kikyou landed in front of her. "We finish this now!"

Kagome looked at Kikyou whose hate was at its peak. "Then we will end it." Kagome looked back as her friends who ran behind the tree. "Your friends can run all they want but I will kill them as soon as I am done with you dear Kagome." Kikyou laughed as she jumped back. Kagome closed her eyes as she looked inside herself. "You can't fight me and this sword." "That is where you are wrong. This sword and I are one person for we do not wish your death. We only want to help you! When these girls lived as the dragon sisters all she wanted for her sister was to be happy with who she was. She could have killed her sister many times. I can feel that she use to think that was a mistake. If she had taken her only sister out years ago we would not be here. That is where she is wrong she would never been able to live with herself if she had done that. Just like I could never live with my self if I killed you." Kagome finally opened her eyes but they were those of a dragon. He body changed into a large pink dragon looking down at Kikyou. "I will crush you!" Kikyou tried to change but nothing happened. Before Kikyou knew what was going on a large claw pulled her up and pushed her into the tree. "You and your sword are no longer wanting the same thing." "What are you talking about we want to destroy you." "NO! That sword wants to destroy all that are in your path. Only if you destroy all in your path will you change." "Then why am I not changing!" "The tree! Who in that tree will you not destroy!" Kikyou's eyes shot up. She wanted to kill Kagome but her heart wanted to spear Inuyasha. "You still love him and that is why you cannot win! Now release your sword to me!" Tears fell from the dragon's eyes. Kikyou held her sword tight making Kagome push harder.

"I will not ask again please give me your sword." Kikyou was losing feeling in her body so she let her sword fall into the claw of the dragon. Kagome let go and started to turn back to her. Kikyou fell to the ground and landed on her butt looking up at Kagome. Kagome held both swords as if they belonged to her. She put both into the air making them touch. "Purify!" The light from Kagome filled both swords. They shook in her hands for a minute then stopped. Kagome then pointed each sword in front of her. "Release the souls." A light from each appeared then shot out from each sword. There stood the twins, they were free of the swords. The one who was with Kagome smiled, the other was about to turn away. "Your father wants you to join him." The girl turned fast to see the charm on Kagome's top start to glow purple it then started to pull in the twins. "No!" Kikyou screamed as she watched her hope of taking both Naraku and Kagome out being pulled into the light. "Goodbye my friend." Kagome smiled as the light pulled the girls in and the swords in her hands turn to dust.

Kagome turned to Kikyou who was weak from going days without sleep. Kagome got on her knees and looked at Kikyou. "You need to know that you're not bad. All those who hate are using you. I want to help you." "I will never let you win." "Kikyou if we worked together we would have destroyed Naraku by now." Kagome then got back up off her knees, as Kikyou looked at her the hate from Naraku still lived in her heart. "I will take him back." Kikyou was about to say something else when the tree started to glow. The spell was no more so the demons were free. Kirara jumped into Sango's arms. "I am so glad to see you my friend." Shippo ran to Miroku. "She did it." Inuyasha and Kouga kicked off the tree and landed on either side of Kagome. "Kikyou please before he takes you away." Kagome reached out her hand for Kikyou but she was met with a slap. "I will hurt you Kagome. You wait and see." A dark cloud formed around Kikyou as she smiled. "Move!" Kouga took Kagome by the hand as Inuyasha jumped into a tree. The cloud exploded into a poison. When it finally cleared Kikyou and Naraku were gone even his follows were nowhere to be found. Kagome stood with Kouga holding her hand looking at the empty spot where Kikyou sat. _"I know there is good in you. For you still love Inuyasha enough not to kill him."_ Kagome felt her heart jump as the old fears came back. She was human and Kikyou was his first love. Kagome looked up into the tree to see Inuyasha was also looking at the spot. _"He knows that she couldn't change because she loves him. We love him the same, he chose me though right?"_ Kagome felt her chest and found her ring. Kouga pulled her in. "I am so happy you're alive." "Thank you Kouga. We need to talk." Kagome and Kouga started out of the woods so Kagome could talk to him.

Inuyasha jumped down and walked with Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo out of the woods. "Why would they just leave like that?" "Shippo I told you that Kagome probably needed some air so Kouga walked her out of the woods. "Inuyasha will you ever tell Kikyou about the ring?" Sango covered her mouth too late. Inuyasha stopped as the others looked at him. "What ring?" Shippo and Miroku asked at the same time. Inuyasha turned red. "Why tell her?" "It would be like never telling Kouga." Inuyasha thought about it and Sango was right. "Fine when I get her away from Naraku I will tell her." Inuyasha then started to run after Kagome.


	25. The Jewel Must Return

**To answer an e-mail I got Kagome was a demon for awhile but she was able to ge the blood out of her and she is back to being human. Oh I do not own Inuyasha. hope you all like.**

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Kagome sat on the grass trying to find the words. "Come on Kagome I know you want to tell me something." Kagome looked at Kouga and hoped that what she told him wouldn't cause to many problems. "Inuyasha, he asked me to marry him. I said yes." Kouga sat down next to Kagome as she pulled out the ring. "I see." Kouga looked away and Kagome got worried. "Are you going to leave us now?" Kouga turned faster than she thought. "I would never leave you. I understand you love him. I hate to say this but I still think he'll hurt you and I just can't leave knowing that." Kagome was taken back. "He wont do that." "I hope not but I care to much about you to just leave you until I know your not ever going to get hurt." Kagome smiled and kiss Kouga on the cheek. "I understand. Thank you for being so good about all this." Kouga smiled then got up, as he could smell the mutt coming up fast.

Inuyasha came running out of the forest to see Kagome sitting there waiting for them. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran and scooped Kagome up into his arms. "I am so proud of you." Kagome felt the love as he held her but Kouga's words were in her head. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and held as tight as she could. _"You love me I know it and as long as I live I will only love you."_ Inuyasha was taken back as the woman he loved seemed to be holding him like she was losing him. "Kagome you're shaking are you cold?" "Oh, I guess so." Kagome could see that the sun was setting and the night wind was cooler than the night before. "Come on mutt lets get going before she catches a cold." Inuyasha glared at the wolf, he had a glow about him that screamed he knew something big. "I know that." Inuyasha with that jumped into the air holding Kagome tight and started to move through the trees. Kouga waited for the others to finally make it out of the forest.

"Great Inuyasha has already headed for home." Shippo kicked at the ground as he looked up at Kouga. "You look different." "I am I guess." Kouga was about to run when Sango grabbed his shoulder. "She told you." Kouga looked at Sango and the others he really had some kind of bound with them now. "She did." Shippo stopped and looked at the wolf. "Does that mean you are going to leave us now?" Kouga smiled as he picked the little fox up. "I would never leave my family and I couldn't leave Kagome." Shippo held on as Kouga then started to run into the forest. Shippo smiled as the wind blew past his face, he had never gone this fast before. "You think he's grown fond of us?" Miroku looked over to Sango who was getting on Kirara. "I think we have been through too much for him to walk away now." Miroku jumped behind Sango as Kirara took off into the sky for home.

0000000000

Kikyou laid on a soft bed of cotton as she looked up at the roof that was over her head. Her body was sore from the war, she was lost now in her thoughts. _"She beat me. She was able to find a weak point and took me out. I have lost my sword, the one thing that would have given me the strength to kill him."_ "I told you. You could never kill me. You need me to kill Kagome and then you can have Inuyasha." Kikyou lifted her head to see Naraku standing in the doorway. His hair long and his eyes seemed to pierce through to her soul. "I would have it all if not for her trap." "No you would have it all if you didn't listen to that heart of yours." Naraku laughed as he looked at the weakened Kikyou. She was weak because she wanted Inuyasha by her side now not him. "You should be grateful I don't kill you now for what you tried to do." "You like having me around. So don't kid yourself Naraku you would be lost and bored if I was gone." Naraku knew she was right but he would not let that he know that. He turned and walked out leaving her to sleep and think of a new plan.

Naraku walked into his room where he felt his power return to him.  
_"I am king in this town. How dare she try to deceive me once again. I should take her live here and now. No I would have no leverage over that mutt."_ Naraku tossed a small table into the side of the wall. It split into shards of splinters as Naraku turned to walk out. He was then faced with Kanna and Kagura. "What do you two want?" "We came to see if maybe we could do something for a change. Or are you still using that woman in the next room." Naraku wanted to hit her or even squeeze her heart but he really didn't have it in him. He could feel that his souls were weaker and soon he would have to find a new way to get his power. "I need you two to go find out if that gate to the next world is empty or if Kagome's shrine is still up." "Why would you care?" "I don't need your questions now go!" Kanna and Kagura ran from Naraku's sight, as his eyes grew red. Once outside Kagura pulled her feather and the two floated on the wind towards the fire lands.

Kikyou sat in the garden outside as the feather passed over her. She smiled, as she knew that soon the half-demon would need to find the jewel to give him power. _"When you get that jewel I too with take some of the power. With that power I will kill Kagome, then Inuyasha will be mine."_ Kikyou took in a deep breath as she tried to then find her inner power once more.

000000000000

Kagome sat on the hilltop as she looked out over the little village. She let the cool breeze blow through her hair. Lose stands feel softly across her face. She had changed into a simple blue kimono. She looked over the town as she then felt a hand touch her shoulder. "I thought I might find you here." Kagome looked up at the golden orbs and that red kimono. "I just wanted to breath. I kinda miss her." Kagome looked back out this time at the night sky. "I see. You knew you would have to someday release her." "I know but it still hurts. We were a team and well I almost feel alone without her." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "But I feel much less alone now that you are here." Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and took her hand. "Well I guess I should tell you that Miroku, and Shippo know about the ring." "You told them?" "No Sango said something." "Oh." Kagome looked away she was hoping that he told them. She knew that there was a very good reason for keeping the ring a secret but he acted like it was horrible that they knew. "I see well they are our friends and someday we would have to tell them." Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes. "I guess but why should others know?" Kagome felt her heart drop. What was wrong with her Inuyasha he loved her right? So why wouldn't he want anyone to know about the ring. Kagome felt her anger rise as she thought maybe Kouga had a point. "I see and what about Kikyou would you ever want to tell her?" Inuyasha was taken back by the tone Kagome had. "I doubt it but I mean...I don't think I can." Kagome looked at Inuyasha long and hard. "I see." "Why are you picking on me it's not like you could ever tell that wolf about it." Kagome jumped to her feet. "Really!? Well guess what I told him today outside the forest." Kagome then started to run off as Inuyasha was left to think. _"Yea right. I doubt she told him. I mean she could never tell that wolf anything. She just lets him think he has a chance. I bet she loves the idea of him running after her."_ Inuyasha stopped; he was thinking such nasty things about his love. What was wrong with him?

000000000

Kagome stomped till she reached the well. She looked around at how peaceful the world around her was. She then felt her stomach start to hurt. "What the hell?" Kagome held her stomach tight as she went to her knees. "Kagome are you alright?" Kagome turned her head to see Sango standing there looking very worried. "My stomach it just started to hurt really bad." Sango ran over and kneeled down with her friend. As they were sitting there the wind picked up quickly and Kagome shot her head up. It was almost to fast to see but Kagome saw the white feather fly right by. "Naraku. He went after the jewel." Sango looked at Kagome confused, she didn't see Kogura fly by but she felt the aura. "Are you sure?" "That would be the only reason why my stomach would hurt. My shine is still up meaning he wont be able to attack the gates." "That's good right that means he wont be able to get to it." "For now. That demon will find some way to declare war on heaven if he has to. He will do anything to get more power since too many of his souls are now gone." Kagome's pain started to fade, as Kagura was moving away from the heaven gates and back to Naraku. She was able to stand back up and Sango looked around for any sign that trouble was coming. There was none.

000000000

Naraku sat on his back porch as Kikyou sat in the garden if you were to look from afar then you might think they were husband and wife. Then from the sky came Kagura and Kanna. "So what did you see?" "That girl's shine sits, it almost caused my skin to turn to fire." Naraku smiled a little at the very thought. "I see then I must make that girl bring the jewel back to this world. Kikyou you want to see her blood. Go after Sesshomaru." Kikyou looked up from her meditation at the man who sat on his porch like he was a king. "Why would I want that dog demon?" "To bring Kagome back once I spill her blood." Kikyou's eyes light up as she thought of the idea of Kagome's blood spilled even if it would be for a brief moment. Kikyou stood as the air around her started to glow in power. Her inner power was now unlocked as she smiled.

"Now I want you to make that Dog go to Kagome for something, anything. Just make sure he is around when we attack her." "I see. I think I know just how to make the great demon go to a human like Kagome." Kikyou walked into the house and to her room. She picked up a plane pink kimono as she then placed her hair down almost like Kagome's. She then put her arrow bag over her should and held her bow as she walked back out. "Kagura take me to him." Kagura turned fast as the undead priestess barked orders at her. "Why would I do that?" "You will do it cause I know you'd rather be in the sky then bogged down in this town with him." Kagura knew she was right so she pulled a feather from her hair and let Kikyou sit down before she jumped on. The feather spun in the air till it was ten feet in the air then it flew off towards the mountains.

Naraku laughed as the feather flew out of sight. "That Kikyou has no idea what will happen once the jewel comes back into this world." Kanna sat on the porch holding her mirror. "You think Kagome will bring the jewel back?" Naraku stopped as he looked at the little girl on the porch. It was funny no matter how many people Naraku seemed to have working for him this one girl was the only one who followed him without wavering. "Kanna she will once she finds out that I will just keep sending her back till she does." Naraku smiled as he walked back into the house to meditate his true power back. He would only get one chance this time.

000000000

Kagome sat near the fire as she ate her dinner without a word. Inuyasha sat in his corner acting as if nothing was going on. "Kagome dear is something troubling you?" Kagome looked up at Kaede. "I just feel something is wrong." Kagome looked past Kaede to the half-demon who sat in the corner. He looked at her with almost hate that Kagome couldn't deal with. She got up and walked out of the hut and into the night. _"What is wrong with him?"_ Kagome felt her heart want to fall. She couldn't seem to feel his love any more it was like there was a wall between them. _"Is this about Kikyou and how she wouldn't hurt him? Could it be that he is starting to fall back in love with her?"_ Kagome knew that he had changed but still years of him running to her made it hard not to come to this conclusion.

Inuyasha sighed as he slowly got up to follow Kagome. He was fighting with himself about how he was dealing with Kagome. Kouga sat with the others waiting hoping he was wrong about Inuyasha. Inuyasha stepped out into the night air and something hit him. He looked over at a little fox. "What is wrong with you?" "I thought I saw a bug on your back." Inuyasha tried to hit the fox for throwing a rock but he ran back into the hut. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome who was looking into a small pound. "We should talk." Kagome turned and her heart dropped her friendly demon was looking hard and cold. "I think maybe I a made a mistake with that ring." Kagome wanted to scream and cry but she came this far she wouldn't just give up. "You mean you don't care about me anymore?" "It's not like that, its more I think we should just try to get closer before you put that ring on your finger." Kagome was hurt but not really mad. "Here when you think I can wear it you put it on my finger." Kagome put the ring in Inuyasha's hand before she walked away from him too hurt to say anything else. Inuyasha wanted to run to her but he felt this nagging voice that told him to stay where he stood. Kouga watched the whole thing from a bush. "_That stupid mutt. He has all of her heart and he thinks its okay to just tear it apart like that. He better have a good reason or else he might not make it to see Naraku fall."_ Kouga ran back to the hut and slipped back in so that no one saw him. Kagome had already been there to grab a blanket and went to sleep by the tree of ages. Inuyasha soon came back and went to his corner of the hut till morning.

The morning sun came in through the windows of the hut Kouga opened his eyes to see Inuyasha sitting in his corner. The thing that broke his last straw was how he looked. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha looked up from his corner at the wolf who was now an inch away from him. "You don't know what you're talking about?" "I saw you last night. How dare you treat her like that after she gave you all of her heart. You took it and have been ripping it apart piece by piece for years. I love her and I tried to win her over. I know now that she had already given her heart to you the day we met. But that doesn't mean I would kick your butt for what your doing." Inuyasha's nagging thoughts came back and he punched the wolf right in the mouth. "I thought I was right…." Kouga was about to hit Inuyasha when they both stopped. They could feel a strong aura coming form the woods. "Kagome is out there." The two ran out the door as the humans were just getting up. Sango and Miroku only saw a little of what was going on so they hurried to catch up. Shippo stayed behind to go with Kaede to get some water from the river.

0000000000

Kagome opened her eyes to find that she was still alone under the tree. She thought by now maybe Inuyasha would have come to at least tell her what was going on but he wasn't there with her. Kagome got up and looked around the earth was now quite. Kagome felt something strong coming for her but she wasn't picking up Naraku. Then from her right she saw a blur of white. Kagome didn't move as the blur came to a stop in front of her.

Sesshomaru stood before Kagome holding Rin in his arms. Kagome looked at the girl and her heart dropped. Rin was pale and if you were far enough away you would think the girl was dead. As Kagome was about to touch Rin, Inuyasha and Kouga appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha barked at his older brother. "I came to see Kagome not you." Kagome was taken back the great demon had just said her name. "What is it that you need from her?" Inuyasha's voice was so harsh that Kagome was about to lose it. "I came here for her to see Rin." "Why should we help Rin she looks almost dead why not use that sword and fix her?" Kagome had enough with whatever was bugging Inuyasha. "He's already tried! This girl died once before and then brought back. Whatever is hurting her right now is beyond Sesshomaru's power. If you would just look you would see that he came here to save a friend you jerk!" Kagome took Rin from Sesshomaru and started to walk back to the hut. "I will go and see what I can do. Stay here and try not to kill each other." Kagome walked back towards the hut passing Miroku and Sango. "Will you two make sure those three don't kill each other while I try to help Rin?" "Sure." The two went running down to where the three demons stood looking at each other.

00000000

Inuyasha stared at his brother like he was nothing but a tree. "What is going on with you?" Inuyasha was taken from thought to look at Sango. When he turned around that is when Sesshomaru saw a bug on his brother's back. "I bet that would have something to do with it." Kouga looked at what Sesshomaru was pointing at. He took hold of the bug and Inuyasha's softness started to reappear. "What have I done?" Inuyasha looked around and felt in his pocket to find the ring that was given back the night before.

00000000

Kagome set Rin down on a soft bed of blankets. She ran her hands over Rin's body as she closed her eyes. "What is going on? Your body is trapped between here and heaven. Yet the sword cannot reach you." Kagome moved her hands then stopped over Rin's chest. She opened her eyes and what could not be seen with the naked eye appeared. A large wound from what looked like an arrow. Kagome felt the aura that the wound expelled. "Kikyou did this to you." Kagome got up and went through her bag pulling out a bandage and then took hold of a new kimono. Kagome placed the bandage then changed the girl into the new kimono before she sat next to her and closed her eyes. Kagome dug deep inside her for her true power. As she started to unlock it the power started to glow around her, Kagome pushed harder and the power flowed over the little girl. _"Rin I need you to wake up now."_ The little girl opened her eyes and looked at Kagome. She hugged her so tight that Kagome broke her concentration and looked at Rin. "Thank you for saving me." "Oh Rin. Tell me what happened to you." Rin looked around then took in a deep breath. "I was waiting for Sesshomaru to come back when a wind blow out my fire. I then heard a soft voice say my name. I looked up to see a girl in a plan pink kimono standing not far from me. I looked and she looked like you so I ran to say hi. Then I saw her eyes and it was not you I turned to run but Kagura appeared and held me. I wanted to scream but it wouldn't come out and then I felt a sharp pain. I wanted to see what was going on but then everything went black. Next thing I know I see you." Rin hugged Kagome again but Kagome was stiff. "Rin hold onto me." Kagome wrapped her body around Rin as the hut around her was blown to pieces.

0000000

"She really told you about the ring?" "That she did mutt. I told her you would break her heart. I thought I was right but it looks like it was Naraku who just put this on you so you would hurt her." Inuyasha looked then at his brother. "Why is Rin being attacked?" "Not sure." Sesshomaru was more concerned with the wind change. Inuyasha was about to ask another question when they all heard an explosion from the hill. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha was back and was running to the hut. Sesshomaru didn't say a word but took off after Inuyasha. They all were running now as the sky was getting dark on the hill and that could only mean that Naraku was closing in. They reached the hilltop to find Kagome bent over Rin as pieces of wood fell around her. There standing outside the destroyed hut stood Kikyou and Naraku.

"Give us the girl Kagome." Kikyou yelled as the wood finally settled. "No!" Kagome stood keeping Rin behind her. "I thought so. Why fight for her, she's not one of your friends." "Rin is innocent child and I will not let you hurt her. " Kagome was burning with anger over the fact that Naraku was attacking this little girl. Naraku stood as Kikyou laughed, "Fine have it you way." Kikyou shot an arrow at the ground in front of Inuyasha and the others. A blue barrier appeared and they saw that Kagome was now alone to protect Rin.

Kagome was scanning the ground for her bow when she heard Rin scream with fear. She looked up to see that Naraku was creating wolves to come after her. "Rin what is it." Kagome looked into Rin's eyes and it all made sense. Kagome pulled Rin into her arms and used her body as a shield as the wolves came. They bit down on Kagome's back legs and back trying to get to the girl she held so tight. "Kagome!" Inuyasha could smell the blood as the wolves were attacking. Then the wolves stopped as a long howl was heard. Sango looked to see that Kouga was the one howling and he seemed to get the wolves to stop. "Keep going Kouga." Miroku cheered him on as the wolves pulled back. Naraku only smiled as he looked at the bleed Kagome getting back up to fight. "You still fight after those wolves attacked you so badly." Kagome bent down without a word. "I am much stronger than you think now leave this girl alone." Kagome shot her last arrow as she stood. The arrow hit it's mark as souls were now leaving Naraku's body. Rin held Kagome's hand as she and Kagome watched Naraku turn to leave.

000000000

Inuyasha and the others were sure she had won but then Naraku turned and in a blink of an eye he was standing in front of Kagome. "You will not get her." Kagome pulled Rin behind her as Naraku moved closer. "Oh I have a little secret for you Kagome." Naraku then rushed Kagome and her body jerked forward. "We were never after Rin." Naraku whispered as he pushed the sword deeper into Kagome's chest. As he then took a step back he revealed what he had done. Kagome looked down at the sword it was not the sword but the light that was coming off it that scared her. The blue light pulled on her living soul as she slumped to the ground. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha watched as Kagome hit the ground, he pulled tetsusaiga ready to break the barrier. Then Naraku and Kikyou disappeared along with the barrier.

Rin was looking at Kagome as her light faded. "Kagome please stay here." Rin couldn't help but feel like she was to blame for what was happening. She looked up as Inuyasha and Kouga came running to Kagome's side. "Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha scooped Kagome's body up into his arms as he looked over her wound. He placed a hand on Kagome's cold soft cheek. "I am so sorry. I never would say what I said to you last night. Kagome you're my whole world. Oh Kagome please don't leave me." Inuyasha could feel that her body was cold and he held tighter as the tears started to run down his cheek.

Sesshomaru walked to Rin taking her hand about to walk away. "You owe her." Sesshomaru stopped as Inuyasha was now looking at him. "What are you talking about?" "She would have been able to easily block those two but she was protecting Rin. You can save her so do it." Sesshomaru looked at Rin and then at Kagome.

0000000

Kagome opened her eyes to see heaven and the souls that floated around her. "So I did die." Kagome looked around and then the old gatekeeper appeared. "I see that Naraku wants this back." The old man held out his hand to show Kagome the jewel sill not whole but full of power. "Are you telling me he killed me to get the jewel?" "I am Kagome. He needs power for all the souls that you freed have left him to be only as strong as he was when he first became demon." Kagome looked around. "Why take it back?" "He will only send you here to get it over and over till you take it back. Or he will break open the gates and destroy all those still living." Kagome couldn't let that happen, so see reached out and took the jewel from the man. "When you get back take the shard from Kohaku he will be fine without it. If he is allowed to have it and Naraku get it then he will be in grave danger." Kagome nodded as she felt her soul get warm. "Goodbye Kagome and good luck."


	26. Losing Inuyasha

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's lifeless body and then looked at his brother. "Why bring her back to a world where death is her end anyways?" "Because she still has so much to do before that happens. She can't die thinking I don't love her!" Inuyasha no longer cared what his full demon brother thought about him being in love with a human. Sesshomaru was about to turn away again when his sword started shake and glow. Sesshomaru looked down as his sword told him to save this girl. "So you want this girl to live. Fine." Sesshomaru pulled his sword and in one swing released Kagome's soul from the creatures of the next world. Inuyasha felt Kagome's heart start to beat again as she slowly opened her eyes.

Kagome took in a deep breath and saw that she was back from the next world. She knew that it was Sesshomaru who brought her back but she had no time. Kagome jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and ran right to Kirara who was standing with Sango behind Sesshomaru. "Kirara we need to see Kohaku now!" Sango was taken back by Kagome's tone she was worried but she wasn't saying way. Kirara grew and Kagome jumped on. The two were off to the demon slayer village where Kohaku lived and trained new demon slayers. Kagome held the jewel to her chest as it started to glow with power. Kagome was running out of time.

Sango, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku were still standing there wondering what was going on. Sesshomaru understood that Kagome's job was again just beginning and she had not time to explain. He picked Rin up and ran off into the woods. Kouga was about to move when his legs suddenly filled with an old power that was dormant for years. "I know why Kagome ran off. She has the jewel." Sango froze that meant Kagome went to get the jewel from her brother. "Sango Kohaku will be fine without the jewel." Miroku took hold of Sango's hand, as she was looking up at the sky. "I know I just hope she makes it to him before…." Sango froze as they all realized that soon the jewel would call out all who wanted it and that included Naraku. Inuyasha tossed Sango and Shippo onto his back as Kouga grabbed Miroku. "We need to try and catch up before Naraku gets to her." Inuyasha could feel his heart racing. He wasn't going to let Kagome go into another battle before he placed the ring on her finger for good.

0000000

Kagome jumped off Kirara as she ran to Kohaku who was running to her. "I need your jewel shard." Kohoku felt that his shard was starting to react. "Sure. Does this mean I have to die?" Kagome smiled. "No, you healed on your own but if it stays in you Naraku will try to either kill you for it or take you back under his control." Kohaku turned so Kagome could reach in and take the shard. Once she touched it the pure light started to glow with the jewel in her hand. Once Kagome had the jewel she looked at the sky it was turning black and the clouds were not black because of rain it was because it was full of demons. "I have to go. They will follow me so you and the other villagers should be safe for now." Kagome hugged Kohaku as she ran back to Kirara who took off as the cloud started to get closer. "Kirara try to get as far from the cloud as you can." Kagome held tight to the demon cat as she picked up speed to move farther from the village. Kagome held the jewel to her chest and could feel the power calling out to the world. _"You have been hidden for so long and now you're free once more."_ Kagome then was brought back to reality when a demon knocked Kirara out of the sky. Both were now falling to the earth. "Ahhhhhh!" Kagome held the jewel and Kirara as she turned back into her kitten form. Kagome closed her eyes as they fell and the demons were closing in. _"Inuyasha I need you."_

Inuyasha and Kouga ran with such speed that they were now half way to the village. That's when they saw the black sky coming towards them. "I can smell Kagome and she's in trouble." Inuyasha put Sango and Shippo down as he jumped into the trees. He ran faster as Kagome's scent got stronger. He jumped up out of the trees to see Kagome and Kirara falling fast. "Kagome." Inuyasha jumped and in one move was able to catch both of them and landed softly back down on the ground.

0000000

Kagome opened her eyes as she felt a body around her. When she saw Inuyasha and the softness in his face she smiled. "You came for me." "I am so sorry for what I said. I guess the bug on me was making me speak my deep down fears and thoughts. I want you to know that once I said them I realized how silly they were. I love you and I should want the whole world to know. Your in danger weather you wear this ring or not." Inuyasha got on one knee as the winds around them were picking up. Kagome could see two figures walking up to them. "Kagome I never want to think of you dying and not knowing that I love you move than anything in this world. Kagome with this ring we are one from now and forever." Kagome blushed as Inuyasha placed the ring on her left ring finger. The two figures were now with in earshot and their faces were pure shock. Kikyou was turning red with anger as Naraku was smiling from ear to ear.

"You belong to me!" Kikyou shot her arrow for Kagome's heart, as her anger was full blown. Inuyasha was too fast for the arrow as he pulled Kagome out of harms way. Kikyou stood full of anger when a hand pulled her back. "This is not the time to fight." Kikyou stepped back as Naraku stepped forward. "I see you took away my loyal Kohaku." Kagome turned her head fast as she could feel his power coming at them fast. "Inuyasha move." Kagome pushed Inuyasha to the other side as a tentacle flew past the two. The tentacle turned wrapped around Kagome and pulled her to Naraku.

Kagome looked into the eyes of evil as he probed her body for the jewel. "Get your nasty hands off my girl!" Inuyasha took his claws and held Naraku by his neck. "You really are a fool." Naraku took hold of the jewel and tossed Kagome. "No!" Kagome only had one choice as she pulled her arrow. The jewel exploded as the arrow hit Naraku's hand that held the jewel. Kagome took hold of a piece that landed by her feet, Naraku took the other. Inuyasha still hadn't let go. "Inuyasha let go." Kagome was too late as the power of the jewel joined with Naraku's demon power. Inuyasha felt his body start to get weak as a black poison was seeping into his skin. "You fool I am now as powerful as I was the day I took Kagome to the next world." Kagome started to run to Inuyasha when someone stopped her. "No he'll get you too." Kagome turned to see Kouga holding her. "No! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was starting to lose consciousness as he looked at Kagome. "Ka….." Inuyasha's head dropped as Naraku let go and he hit the ground. "INUYASHA!!!" Kagome was in tears as Kikyou walked over and bent over to his body. "Hope you enjoy that ring for now. The next time we meet I will be getting that ring back." The three started to disappear as Kagome fought Kouga trying to get to him. "Kagome stop he's gone." Kagome dropped to the floor as she looked at the spot she last saw him. Behind them stood Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo. They didn't know what to say. Kagome was heart broken and this time she looked really scared.

000000000

As they set up camp for the night Kagome looked at her ring. "Don't worry Kagome we will find them and save Inuyasha." Kagome looked at the little fox who was like her son. "It won't be that simple. Inuyasha is going to be under their control the next time we run into them." Shippo looked at Kagome and her face was losing its color. "Kagome what has you so sad Naraku has done this before and we always get him back." Kagome looked at Sango as she sat with Miroku by the fire. "Naraku will place a shard of the jewel into Inuyasha and he will be lost to us." Kagome got up and walked into the dark, leaving the others to sink in what she had just said. Kouga ran after Kagome.

"Kagome how do you know this?" "I could see it in his eyes. I took Kohaku away from him and so he wants a new fighter. Inuyasha's demon blood at times is too strong for him. That jewel is enough to push him over the edge." Kagome looked up as tears formed in her eyes. "I swear I will help you with my last breathe to bring him back to you." Kouga took Kagome by the hand as she broke down. "I don't want to fight him. If I don't I die. Kouga Inuyasha is my whole life if I lose him I don't know what I'll do." Kouga let Kagome cry as they looked up at the night sky.

0000000

Inuyasha lay on the cold ground still out by the poison running through his veins. "This one jewel shard will release the killer inside and with the poison in his blood he will be mine to control. He remembers nothing as of now." Naraku placed the jewel shard into Inuyasha's forehead. He twisted in pain for a moment then as he stopped his nails grew longer and his fangs sharper. He opened his eyes to reveal their blood red color his demon blood was in control and he had no memory of his past. "Inuyasha rise." Inuyasha rose as his master said to. He looked at Kikyou who walked out. "Inuyasha you will protect Kikyou with your life." "Yes master." Inuyasha took Kikyou by the hand as Naraku walked back into the house to find Kanna.

Kanna was sitting in his room looking into her mirror as the night continued on. "Kanna, is Kagome going to come for him?" "No. She is going to go back the village first." Naraku smiled Kagome knew what he had done and so she had to go get ready for a fight for her life. Naraku held his jewel in his hand letting the power flow through him as it once did many years ago. "How I missed the power of the jewel." Kanna looked at her master who glowed in a black color. As Naraku watched Kagome sleep he looked at the ring on her finger. "She was so close to having it all and now she is back where she started when she entered this world." Naraku started to laugh as he thought about what Inuyasha could do to her and the rest of her friends.

00000000

Morning came and the group started to walk towards the village to get ready for battle. No one was really talking for they didn't know what to say. Inuyasha was strong but the jewel was sure to take over and if it was like Kohaku taking it back would be hard maybe impossible. Kagome walked ahead of them all as she tried to think of what they were going to do. _"Inuyasha held us together and now with him gone can we still do this?"_ Kagome felt the wind picking up as they were coming up on a small village. Kagome stopped at the sight of fire. "No." Kagome heard screams of the villagers as they drew closer. "Kagome do you think we should see who is attacking this village?" Miroku looked at Kagome who was getting paler. "No need I know who it is." Everyone looked at Kagome, that's when Kouga caught a scent on the wind. "No there's no way he's here." Kagome looked at Kouga then at the others. "Inuyasha is attacking that village.


	27. A new plan

**Hope you like.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Kagome's heart was racing as she started to run towards the village. She had no other choice and she wasn't about to let anyone hurt innocent people not even Inuyasha. "Kagome slow down." Miroku was running with Shippo trying to keep up. Sango was running step for step with Kagome. She felt her friend needed her by her side as she faced him. "Kagome look out." Kouga jumped past Kagome taking with him an arrow. Kagome stopped as from the smoke of the fire Kikyou in a short blue dress walked out.

"I will have that ring now." Kikyou smiled as she took a step towards Kagome. "I don't think so." Kagome stood tall as she was searching beyond Kikyou. _"Where are you?"_ Kagome watched Kikyou move as though nothing could touch her. "Take this." "Sango no!" Kagome tried to stop her but Sango tossed her weapon at Kikyou. Kagome then felt the hairs on the back of her neck start to stand. "He's coming." Kagome pulled Sango back as her weapon was stopped by the demon in red. Inuyasha held the weapon then turned to the girls. "How dare you attack my lady." Kagome pulled back on Sango's arm as Inuyasha turned to face them holding the large boomerang. "Run!" Kouga screamed as Inuyasha used his demon strength to toss the weapon back at Sango. Kagome and Sango ran as fast as they could but the weapon hit Sango in the back pushing her into the dirt. "Sango! Come on get up." Kagome stopped as she pushed the weapon off her friend and tried to pull her off the ground. Sango was out cold and Inuyasha wasn't done as he was walking towards the two. "Kirara help!" Kirara came running to Kagome as she pushed Sango up onto her back. "Get her away from this I will distract him." Kirara roared as she took off into the sky.

"You can't get away from me on that cat." Inuyasha jumped into the air ready to dig his deep claws into the demon cat's back. "Hit the mark!" Inuyasha stopped his attack as an arrow hit him in the shoulder. He came down his eyes burning with hate as he eyed the girl standing before him. "Your one stupid girl to want to take me on." Inuyasha let his nails grow long as he started to approach Kagome. Kikyou stood watching Inuyasha act as if Kagome and the others were nothing.

As Kagome had Inuyasha's attention Kouga and Miroku ran into the village to stop the fire and save anyone Inuyasha hadn't slaughtered. Miroku found three kids hiding in a barn. They were covered in the blood of their dead parents who lie before them. "You must leave this place before that demon comes back." Miroku took the kids by the hand and took them to the edge of the woods where he left them with Shippo. Kouga ran around putting out the fires. As the two looked around the damage was unthinkable. Their friend did this and now he was after them. Kouga and Miroku hear the scream of Kagome and started to run to her.

00000000000

Kagome was doing the best she could at fighting back Inuyasha and his claws. Kagome used her bow to block the deadly claws coming at her face, her spiritual power flowing through her as she pushed the demon back. "Inuyasha don't you know who we are?" Kagome's eyes were filling with tears, as she could see in Inuyasha's eyes no sign that he knew who she was or what she meant to him. Kagome tried to move away from him but he was too fast and landed a hard punch to her right arm. Kagome screamed out in pain as she could feel the bones in her arm snap with the blow. She took a step back as Inuyasha licked his fingers. "Your blood is sweet." Kagome took another step back when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha you need to fight this. Come on its us, your friends and Kagome." Miroku was trying to talk to his friend as Kouga looked at Kagome. He could smell the blood and he could sense the broken bone. Miroku wasn't getting anywhere with Inuyasha the three of them started to back off. "Come on you mutt snap out of it." "I am going to kill you all then I am going to drink that sweet blood of your girl." Inuyasha jumped ready to attack. Kagome was thinking they needed a way out. "SIT!" The words just came out. The beads lit up and Inuyasha came crashing to the ground. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Inuyasha was now so far into the ground that you could barely see his red kimono. He was also out cold as Kirara came running to pick up Miroku. Kouga took Kagome as they ran to Shippo and the three kids. "We can't leave them here. They need new homes so we have to take them with us. Shippo smiled as he transformed into a large fox and the three kids jumped on. The group ran out of site as Kikyou was looking down into the hole at her unconscious boyfriend.

000000000

Kagome and the others found themselves in the village late that night Kagome's arm was pulsing with pain so she went into Kaede's hut and to her bag. "My dear what happened to you?" "It's a long story but Inuyasha is under the power of the jewel and attacked us." Kagome was so blunt that Kaede knew that her heart was in pain. "I see her let me help you with that." Kaede helped Kagome put on a bandage on her arm and then make a sling. Kagome then brought the three kids inside to meet Kaede. "They need new homes. Do you know of anyone who might wants kids?" Kaede's eyes light up at the three little kids. "I do." Kaede took the kids and they walked down to the rest of the village where Kaede gave the kids to a couple who were having trouble having kids of their own. They were so happy that they took all three in as if they were their own flesh and blood.

Kouga stood by the door with his ears up listening for anything abnormal. Sango was sitting on the ground wrapping her chest, as her back was all purple. "We need to think of something that could protect us a little from Inuyasha." Kagome looked out the door then looked back at her friends. "We need to take tetsusaiga away from him." The room went silent why would taking Inuyasha's sword help them. "He wont be able to use it but I can. It will want to protect me and that it will even against Inuyasha." Kagome was trying to get up only to find that it was harder than she thought. Kouga walked over and helped him up. "So how do we get the sword?" "Do what we do best hurt his ego and make him draw it. Once he finds that it's useless the demon Inuyasha will toss it like the junk he thinks it is." Kagome smiled a little as she thought about when they first worked with Inuyasha. He really could be stubborn and never think about what he was doing. They just needed to act like they know better than him. "So your saying we need to treat him like we did when we first met." Kagome nodded at Miroku as he was helping Sango up. The night air was bringing a strong scent of fire and anger. "They're coming on us fast."

Kagome and the others ran out of the hut fast and ran towards the clearing near the well. Kagome ran in the middle with Sango as Kouga and Miroku ran around them Kirara ran above them as Shippo held onto Sango. They could see the well in the moonlight when a figure ran past them. The grouped stopped when they could see the red kimono jumping from tree to tree. Kikyou laughed as Inuyasha was circling around them. "You didn't think you would be able to get away from us for long no did you?" Inuyasha landed in front of the group as Kouga and Miroku moved to block him from Kagome.

"Remember he may not know us but we know everything about him. Push his buttons and make him drop that sword." Kagome spoke for only her friends to hear. Kouga and Miroku took a deep breath as they looked at their friend. "I am going to rip you all to shreds." Inuyasha was about to take a step towards them when Kouga started to laugh and made him stop. Kouga stood tall allowing his demonic power to flow and engulf him in his power. "How dare you try and pass yourself off as a full demon. You will always be a half-breed to me. How dare you threaten me." Kouga screamed at Inuyasha as he hit the ground. The ground shook under Inuyasha's feet making him jump into the air when he did Miroku released some of his prayers. The paper stuck to his arms then he felt a shock run through his body. "What?" "You're a fool Inuyasha always running into battles before you think." Inuyasha was starting to lose his anger as he looked at the two men before him. He was so blind from his rage that he didn't sense the boomerang that sent him flying into the tree. As he hit the jewel started to glow black. "We have him." Kagome stood in front of her friends. As Inuyasha was looking at her Kikyou jumped into a tree, she knew that Inuyasha was going to blow them all away.

"I am going to teach you all a lesson." Kagome smiled as she looked at her friend. "You don't have the guts to take us all out at the same time." "You want to bet?" Inuyasha pulled tetsusaiga. Kagome and the others didn't move and Kikyou started to laugh they were going to get wiped out before Naraku could have any fun with this. "Time to die. Wind Scar!" Inuyasha pointed tetsusaiga forward but nothing happened. "What's wrong demon I thought you were strong enough to wield that thing." Kagome smiled, as Inuyasha's face was getting red. He tossed the sword to the ground and cracked his knuckles. Kagome smiled as her plan worked; as Inuyasha was coming towards them Shippo ran behind and took tetsusaiga. "I am going to pull your guts out girl." Inuyasha started to run at Kagome only to be met with a wall of friends.

Kagome took this time to step back and wait for Shippo. As Inuyasha was trying to push through Kouga and the others Shippo came flying over them landing in Kagome's arms. "Here.' Kagome took the sword in her hand and it started to fill with her power. "This is going to work." Kagome looked up as Inuyasha used his claws to push all his friends out of the way. He was now only inches away from her face, his claws covered in her friend's blood. "I am going to kill you little girl." Inuyasha was about to take hold of her neck when his sword released a wave of power sending him flying back into the tree. "I will say this because I still love you. This sword will protect me from you. I will be almost untouchable with it." Kagome took a step closer and Inuyasha was pushed into the tree deeper. "So I would take Kikyou and go back to Naraku!" Kagome had to be mean it was the only way to insure he would get up and leave. He did just as she wanted and took Kikyou and ran off into the woods. Kagome started to breath again as she walked over to see how her friends were doing.

0000000

Kagome walked into the little hut as Kaede sat holding a bag. "Kaede do you think we can bet Naraku now that Inuyasha is on his side?" Kagome was looking down at the ground as Kaede looked at her. "I want you to know that you can defeat anyone who comes into your path. You and the others only need time to heal and train." Kagome looked up realizing that Kaede was right and she knew just how it could be done. Kagome walked out to meet her friends who were coming to find her. "Looks like he went back to Naraku I haven't been able to pick up his scent in a while. "I checked on the town and it seems to be fine." Kagome smiled at Miroku and Kouga. Shippo and Sango looked at her arm then at her face. "We need to go into hiding for a while." Everyone stopped Kagome wanted them to run away from what was going on. "We have no where to go." Sango tried to point out. "Yes we do and we can protect this town while we are gone." Kagome looked down at the little town that was like her home. "If we fight like this we will lose and many people will die because of it. If we can heal and build up our power we will be able to get him back." Kagome hoped they couldn't hear the fear in her voice. "Okay so where do we go?" Kagome smiled as Kouga looked at her.

Kagome took hold of an arrow and walked down by the well. "I need to fill this with as much power as I can." Kagome sat down holding the arrow as tight as she could. Kouga and the others sat around the well keeping a look out. Kagome closed her eyes and let her mind take over. She could see Inuyasha, as he once was kind and loving. She then went to him now full of hate and anger. The arrow started to glow bright pink as she continued to let her mind see Inuyasha as he was now and back then. Finally after a few hours and the sun was starting to rise once more Kagome got up holding the arrow. She walked into Kaede's hut to find her waiting for her. "I made this to protect the town while we are gone." Kagome handed Kaede the arrow as she took her bag. "Where are you all going?" "A place where they can't follow." Kagome smiled as she held the bag with her good hand and walked out. She walked back to the well where the others were still waiting.

000000000 Kaede took the arrow to the middle of town and placed it into the ground. The power inside the arrow started to flow into the ground and then around the village. The pink light created a large barrier that allowed those inside the village to go in and out but it would keep those who wanted to cause harm out. Kagome and the others could see the light from where they sat and smiled. "Ready to get going?" Kagome handed the bag to Kouga as she pulled herself up onto the well. Sango put Kirara in her hands as she took Kagome. Miroku held to Sango as he held Shippo. Finally Kouga took hold of Miroku as Kagome jumped into the well. They followed and the pink light circled around them all as Kagome lead the path to her world. After a few moments the light cleared and they looked up to see that the sky was blocked from view. Kouga jumped out with Kagome as the others climbed out. They looked around to find that they were in Kagome's world. "Now to make sure that they will not follow." Kagome took her last arrow and held it for a moment before tossing it down the well causing her light fill the well. They walked out the door and into the sun, as they felt safe for now.


	28. Train For the Battle Ahead

**I do not own Inuyasha. I wouldn't need to work if I owned him. **

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

Kagome woke to the morning sun through her window as she sat up she pullied the covers down. She was in her own bed in her time. She looked down at the ground and all covered up was Sango with Kirara on her pillow. Kagome jumped over her and went out into the hallway to meet with her brother Souta. He was getting ready for school so Kagome went down with him. She walked into the kitchen where her mother was busy making breakfast for everyone in the house. "Hi mom." Kagome's mom turned around and smiled at her daughter. She felt that if she could find it in her to smile that it would keep her daughter in better spirits. "I was thinking about you and your friends training." Kagome looked up from the eggs she was eating to see her mother's bright smile. "We could set it up that you all were a traveling show and practice your skills for people. This way no one would think anything of it and you can practice for as long as you want." Kagome smiled at her mom. The idea was so great that Kagome couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it. "That would be great mom." Kagome jumped and ran up the stairs to her room.

Sango was just waking up when Kagome ran in. "We found a way to practice without drawing the wrong attention." Sango smiled at Kagome, this was one of the first times she had ever seen her friend so happy since the loss of Inuyasha. "Come on lets get the others up so we can eat and practice." Kagome pulled Sango down the hall to Souta's room. She swung the door open and screamed morning to her friends. The boys jumped into the air as they woke to Kagome's scream. Kagome and Sango laughed as they watched the boys hurry to put a shirt on. "Come on its time to get up and get started practicing." Kagome and Sango ran down the stairs to finish their meals as the boys minutes later came flying down the stairs. Kagome's mother smiled as the group ate their meals. "Grandpa found a stage for you all to use. I hope you don't mind the idea of use using you as entertainment?" Kagome giggled a little at the idea but the others just smiled saying that it was fine. Kagome looked at her arm and hoped it would heal faster than her last break when she was little. "Kagome I made an appointment for you to see a doctor today." Kagome looked up at her mother who was still all smiles. "How are we going to do that? This world thinks I am dead." Kagome's mom smiled as sat down to drink her tea. "I told them you were my niece visiting and fell out of the tree." Kagome smiled at her mom. She was so smart and was really good at dealing with what life has handed her.

While the others started to set up the little stage Kagome went with her mom to a local doctor. She sat in the sterile room looking around at the other kids. They were all sick or holding their arms like they were broke. Kagome looked down at her arm that was already wrapped. The doctor called them in and Kagome sat on the chair thing that when she was little use to make her feel awkward. "Okay Kagome, your aunt tells me you were playing in the tree and fell." "Yea, I was trying to practice a trick when I lost my balance." Kagome smiled at the man who looked like a grandfather. "Well the wrap on this arm is very good. I will just have the nurse make a stronger one and you should be healed in about a month." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Another hour and Kagome went home in a pink cast around her arm.

Kagome looked at the stage it looked great. Sango was standing on it with Kirara in her true form. "So it looks like your arm is still broken." Kagome turned to face Miroku. "Yes but since I wrapped it so well I will only need to stay in this for about a month." Kagome smiled as Miroku smiled back. "So we think you should be the speaker at this thing." Kagome looked up at Kouga who was leaning against the stage. "Oh, I guess it would be best." Kagome turned red at the thought of having to do so much talking but with her arm out she wouldn't be able to practice with her bow. Kagome smiled as Souta came running up the stairs from the street. "Kagome I put out flyers and I think a whole bunch of people are coming tomorrow." Kagome's smiled started to get weaker as she realized that she was going to have to start tomorrow. "You'll do fine." Kouga put a hand on Kagome's shoulder as he walked past. "I mean if you can face Naraku, Kikyou and Inuyasha without passing out this should be a breeze." Kagome turned bright red as Kouga walked into the house. He had a point but Kagome had no idea what to say to make sure no one found out the truth about her friends.

000000000

The next day started and Kagome pulled out an old pink dress. Sango was wearing her demon slayer outfit, Miroku his kimono and well Kouga looked like a wolf man. Shippo sat on Kagome's good shoulder as she walked outside to see that people were already showing up. "I really didn't think that many people would want to see a show like this." Kagome was shaking but Shippo held her around the neck. "Come on mom you can do this." Kagome smiled it was something new for Shippo to call her mom. He told her it made him feel better, so Kagome let it go.

As noon came Kagome stood on the little stage facing a semi-large group of people. "Welcome to our little show. My name is Kagome and we are part of a traveling show. I have with me some of the best acts. First I would like you to meet Sango and her trained cat Kirara." The crowd clapped as Sango walked out with Kirara. At first some of the people up front got worried about the large cat that was with Sango. Then when Sango told Kirara to sit and she did they started to calm down.

Sango pulled her large boomerang as Kirara stood up against her. "Now with this weapon I will toss it and take out the flower right behind Kirara and then she will catch it with her mouth." Sango pointed to a flower that was at least a good mile away. Sango spun around five times before letting go of the weapon. Kirara jumped as the weapon went crashing above her head. The weapon took the top of the flower off in a clean shot. The weapon turned around and was coming towards Sango. Sango didn't move and the crowd cried out for her to move. Sango stood tall as she watched the weapon. "Kirara fetch." Kirara turned and roared as she started to run towards the weapon. Kirara opened her mouth as she came in close to the spinning weapon. She jumped as she sunk her teeth into the bone. As Kirara's front feet hit the ground the weapon was stopped and when Kirara's back feet landed her released the weapon. Sango clapped for her friends as the crowd clapped with her. Sango then picked up the weapon as Shippo walked out on stage. "Now I will toss the weapon at our friend and Kirara will stop it." The crowd looked at the little kid dressed as a fox. Sango held her weapon then spun around at least ten times before letting go. The weapon was moving faster than it was before. It was coming right for the little boy who didn't move. "Fetch." Kirara ran from Sango's side and started to run on air like she would back home. The crowd didn't even seem to notice as they were watching the weapon get close to the little boy. Kirara tore through the air at her full speed and finally reached the weapon. She jumped over it and landed in front of Shippo, then with her paw pushed the weapon down to the ground. The crowd jumped and cheered for Sango and her cat. Sango and Kirara bowed before walking off stage. Shippo jumped on Kirara as she jumped down.

Kagome walked back on stage as the crowds settled back down. "I now would like to introduce Miroku and his wind tunnel trick." Kagome clapped as Miroku took a step on stage. He bowed at crowd as he then closed his eyes to take in a deep breath. "I must ask that all of you stay in your seats for this." Miroku then opened his eyes as he pointed to Sango and Kagome at the back of the audience. Miroku nodded and Sango tossed three smoke bombs into the air. Miroku opened his palms and released the Wind Tunnel. He then used his thoughts to only pull in the bombs. The wind pulled at first at the people in front of him but then a green light flowed around the wind and seemed to direct the wind to the bombs only. Once all the bombs were gone Miroku closed his palm, the crowd cheered and screamed at him. He bowed, "Now with the help of my friend Kagome I will do one last trick." Kagome walked to the middle of the aisle and nodded at Miroku. "Wind Tunnel." Miroku opened his palm at Kagome. As the wind started to pull at her she turned her back to him. She was now being pulled towards him. She closed her eyes, as she was getting closer to the black hole. "Now!" Miroku reached out with his free hand to take hold of Kagome's good hand. As the winds still pulled at her Miroku flipped her over his shoulder and out of the path of his tunnel. He then closed the tunnel and bowed to the crowd. The crowd clapped and cheered they found the tricks to be spectacular. Kagome placed her head on the back of Miroku as he bowed. _"He can now use that tunnel when people are around. He only has to believe he can control it."_ Miroku jumped off stage as Kouga walked on next to Kagome.

"Now for our last tricks our own wolf man Kouga will show off his fighting style. I will then stop him dead in his tracks." The crowd went silent at this. Kouga took the stage as she jumped around kicking stones set around him. His strength caused the crowd to gasp with approval. Kouga then jumped off stage and ran to the back in a blink of an eye. Kagome took the stage and sat down. She closed her eyes as she pulled all her power inside her. The stage started to glow pink as the crowd looked at her and then at Kouga. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Kouga. "You will not pass." Kagome spoke softly as Kouga started to charge with his sword. The crowd watched as he got half way down and was then pushed back. The crowd cheered as Kagome then stood letting Kouga jump back on stage. "Thank you for coming." Kagome and Kouga bowed as people stared to get up to leave.

Nights later Kagome and the others sat talking about how it was going. "Kagome you need to try to push me back further. Think about it if you can make a barrier that reaches that far you could protect a whole town." Kagome smiled at Kouga who was stretching his arms. Kagome looked out the window looking at the well house. "_We have to be able to stop them before they reach us."_ Kagome and the others then went to bed as the next day was going to be just as long as the day before it.

0000000

A month passed fast and Kagome finally had the power to stop Kouga before he could even take a step towards her. Everyone was stronger and faster then they were when they first got there. Kagome took off her cast and held her bow for the first time in a month. Her power filled the arrow as she held it. "This will be our last show." Kagome told her mother before she walked out to face the crowd of people. Her mother smiled as she watched her daughter walk out with her bow and arrows. "You will do great things my dear." Kagome's mother spoke as she walked out to sit with her father on the porch.

The show went well as Sango and Miroku performed. Shippo was there helper but he too used his power for their targets. Shippo would be a great distraction now that he could use his toys longer. Finally as the show was coming to a close Kagome walked out. "I would like to thank you all for coming to our last show. We are a traveling show and we must be moving on." Kagome then took hold of her bow. The crowd then looked behind them as Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kouga stood holding stuff in their hands. "Go!" Kagome screamed as Sango tossed her firebombs into the air. Kagome pulled three arrows and released. The airs full of power hit the bombs and exploded in a red and pink color. The crowd cheered then Miroku tossed up three papers, once out of his hands they turned to demons. They came flying at Kagome with great speed; she only smiled as she closed her eyes. "You will not pass." A pink light filled the air and as the demons came into contact with it they turned to dust. Once more the crowd cheered at the trick. Finally Kouga and Shippo released fire and demons at the same time. Kagome closed her eyes as she took her bow and arrow. She shot the arrow allowing her barrier to follow. The arrow landed in the fire causing it to turn to a harmless red light the barrier following turned the demons to dust. Kagome opened her eyes to the crowd and her friends clapping for her. She smiled as she looked around._ "We will save you Inuyasha and we will stop you this time Naraku."_


	29. Going Home

**Hope you like. I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Kagome walked down her stairs for the last time. She was trying to smile but she was sad about leaving her family again. She thought about it and really she had nothing left here. When Kagome walked into the kitchen she saw her family waiting for her with smiles. "We want you to know that we are with you no matter where you go." Kagome's mother handed Kagome a box. She opened it to find a kimono it was beautiful. It was pink with sliver flowers on the bottom and across the chest was a blue bird. "We want you to wear this when you battle." Kagome smiled as a tear ran down her face. "Want if I get it dirty?" "Then you wash it dear." Kagome's mother smiled as she pushed Kagome into the bathroom to change.

When Kagome came out in her new outfit her friends were standing there waiting. "Wow that looks great on you." Kagome smiled at Kouga then looked at her mother. She was smiling holding back her tears of joy. Kagome blushed and then picked up her bag. "Come on its time we head back." Kagome headed towards the well with her friends by her side. "You ready for this?" Kouga took Kagome's hand, she was cold and she was shaking a little. "I hope we are ready for this." "We have to be. Inuyasha held us together for so long now we have to hold each other to free him." Miroku walked ahead of Kagome as he spoke. Kagome knew he was right and could feel the strength he was pulling out of him. "Your right." Kagome smiled as she started to run to the well. The others started to chase her when she stopped at the lip of the well. Kagome looked down the hole and could feel the winds coming up at her. As Kagome touched the lip of the well her arrow lost its power and her barriers were slowly dropping. Kagome turned to her friends and smiled. "Are you ready to go back home?" Kagome looked at each of her friends as they nodded. She then jumped over the lip of the well with the others close behind.

The light around them filled them with the warmth of Kagome's true power. Once the light cleared they looked up to see the bright sun. "We're home." Sango jumped onto Kirara as she jumped out of the well. Miroku took hold of Kirara's tail as she jumped and was pulled out. Kouga jumped out holding Kagome's hand. Shippo held onto Kagome's shoulder as Kouga pulled her out. They landed on the green grass as they looked around the bright pink light that was over the village was gone. "So what do we do?" Kagome looked at Sango. "We wait for them to come to us." Kagome sat on the lip of the well as she looked up to the sky. _"They wont take long."_

00000000

Naraku sat in his room looking out his window at Kikyou and Inuyasha. The two spent hours outside holding hands and kissing. Kikyou was taking the chance she had to fill Inuyasha's head with thoughts of only her. Naraku laughed as he thought about what Kagome would do when she and the others reappeared. The day they left Naraku sent Inuyasha to attack the village to find that the barrier would be too strong for him to pass. Kikyou tried to get to the well but that too was blocked. Naraku then brought them back to wait until Kagome reappeared.

Naraku was still looking outside when Kanna walked in. "They are back." Naraku turned around fast to look at Kanna who held out her mirror. The mirror changed and showed the group sitting around the well. "They are waiting for us." Naraku smiled as he moved past Kanna and outside to Kikyou. "We leave now." Kikyou smiled as she took Inuyasha by the hand. "Come my love its time you finally kill Kagome." Inuyasha followed Kikyou as they walked into the woods.

0000000

Kagome sat with her legs stretched out; she knew that soon they would be after them. Kagome was looking up at the sky when Shippo jumped into her lap. "Kagome I think their here." Kagome looked down at Shippo who was pale. The wind started to pick up as Kagome looked out over the clearing. The sky was turning dark and the wind went cold. Kouga looked up from where he was sitting. Sango sat on Kirara as the wind blew at them. Miroku stood next to Kagome as she sat on the well. "You think he's any stronger?" Miroku looked at Kagome as she was looking ahead at the black cloud coming at them. "We will see." Kagome closed her eyes as the black cloud moved faster towards them. "You will not pass." Kagome closed her eyes and her power started to flow through her and then around her. The cloud was pushed back as the light spread further, the cloud started to dissipate and Naraku started to appear.

"So you did work on your power when you disappeared." Kagome opened her eyes to see Naraku standing outside her light. "We came to finish this Naraku." Kagome stood as she looked passed him and into the woods. "I see you Kikyou!" Kikyou walked out with Inuyasha. "You will die this time Kagome." Kikyou laughed as she let go of Inuyasha. Kagome smiled as she let go of her barrier and let Inuyasha get closer.

Kouga got up as Inuyasha started to take a step towards them. Kagome looked down at the ground and saw his sword. "I am going to finish you Kagome." Kagome was stunned when he spoke her name. She wanted to think he knew her but then she looked at Kikyou who was all smiles. "She told you my name." "She told me the name of the girl who tried to take me away from her." Kagome smiled, as she looked down at the sword it was glowing blue. "I would stop if I were you your sword doesn't like how you're talking to me." Inuyasha stopped when he remembered what happened the last time the sword glowed with power. Sango then took her chance to attack. She tossed her weapon at Kikyou with everything she had.

Naraku moved as the weapon crashed past him. Kikyou screamed, as she had no time to move. Inuyasha was too late as the weapon pushed Kikyou to the ground. He reached her and took hold of the weapon. "You're going to pay for that." Sango jumped off Kirara as Inuyasha tossed the weapon at her. Sango didn't run as the weapon came at her. Kagome was sitting on the well watching not noticing the tentacle around her foot.

Sango waited as he weapon came at her with the power of a demon throw. "Fetch!" Kirara leapt from her spot and to Inuyasha's amazement she caught the weapon in her mouth. Kirara dropped the weapon at Sango's feet when Kagome screamed. Everyone turned to see Kagome get pulled through the dirt and stop in front of Naraku. He smiled as he took Kagome by the throat. "You will drop your weapons or she dies." Naraku laughed as he held Kagome. She tried to pull her power put she felt a claw near her skin. "Try it and I will poison you." Kagome stopped and then looked at Miroku.

Miroku took a step towards Naraku and looked at him. "You will not hurt her. Wind Tunnel!" The wind pulled at Naraku and the others. Naraku looked at Kagome and laughed. Naraku let go of Kagome thinking that would make the winds stop. Kagome went flying towards the black hole and to Naraku's horror Miroku wasn't closing the tunnel. Kagome closed her eyes as she came closer to the tunnel. "NOW!" Kagome reached her hand out as Miroku took hold of it with his free hand. Kagome was then tossed out of the way of the wind tunnel. Miroku then looked back at Naraku as he was fighting the winds. Miroku thought he had him when Inuyasha from nowhere kicked him in the side.

Miroku went flying into the dirt as he closed the tunnel. Inuyasha was now standing face to face with Kagome. "You will die." Inuyasha was about to reach for her when he felt a punch to his face. "Come on half-breed why not take a true demon on." Inuyasha wiped his mouth of the blood and stood to face Kouga. Kouga stood in front of Kagome as Inuyasha came at him. The two locked in battle as Kagome looked to see Kikyou getting back up.

Kikyou walked next to Naraku as they watched Inuyasha fight on their side no idea of the fact they were his friends. Inuyasha was trying to take Kouga's head off as they battled. Kagome felt something pulling at her heart. "I can't let him do this." Kagome went running towards the demons in battle. Miroku wanted to stop her when Sango stopped him. "She needs to do this." Miroku and Sango sat on top of Kirara with Shippo as Kagome went running after Kouga and Inuyasha.

Kikyou laughed, as Kagome was about to get in the middle of Inuyasha and Kouga. "She's going to get killed." Kikyou laughed till Naraku spoke. "She's going to try and make him remember." Kikyou's heart stopped as Kagome told Inuyasha to sit, Inuyasha hit the ground and Kagome jumped on top of him, her tears falling no longer being held back. "Inuyasha you have to try and remember! We are your friends. We need you to come back please remember us!" Kagome held on as Inuyasha pushed himself up. He looked down at this girl who was crying for him. He paused as something in him started to pulse. "You don't want to hurt us!" Kagome screamed as she felt the aura behind her. Kouga ran and took hold of Kagome's hand as Kikyou came running at her. Kikyou took Inuyasha by the hand. "You belong with me. You love me and these people only want to take me away from you." Inuyasha's eyes turned blood red as he looked at Kouga and Kagome. He wanted to tare them apart but he felt something in him say no. "Kikyou bring him to me now!" Kikyou pulled Inuyasha to Naraku as Kagome and Kouga watched Inuyasha's eyes dull to almost gold. "He remembered something." Kagome smiled as the two started to run towards the others.

Naraku took hold of Inuyasha and looked at the shard. "That brat was trying to purify the jewel." Naraku filled the jewel with his darkness once more then looked over at Kagome.

Kagome reached the others and as she was breathing deeply spoke. "We have to finish this." "How?" Kagome looked up at her friends. "We need to get the fire lands. Once there we need to get the jewel near the doors and send it and Naraku there for good." Kagome could see the fear in her friends' faces. "What about you?" "If I have to die doing this I will. I have to free him from Naraku's grasp and I know that now we are the strongest so we finish this." Kagome looked back to see the jewel full of darkness in Inuyasha. "Are you with me or not." Kagome looked at her friends who smiled at her. "Lets go." Kouga picked Kagome up as he started to run towards the north. Kirara took off after them with Sango, Miroku and Shippo on her back.

Naraku looked at the group as they fled. "We follow." Naraku, Kikyou and Inuyasha started to follow Kagome as the sky got dark.


	30. The End

Chapter Thirty:

Kagome and the others were starting to get tired as the sun was setting before them. "We need to rest." Kagome looked around and saw a large rock with tunnels in it. "There!" Kagome pointed to the rock and the group went down and looked at the rock. "So we rest here." Kouga walked into one of the caves as the others followed. They grouped together as they closed their eyes to rest.

Naraku soon found the caves and stood outside. "We could bring this whole thing down." Naraku looked at Kikyou and smiled. "What fun is that? We wait till morning then we take them out one by one. We will fight the bulk while we send Inuyasha in to take care of Kagome." Both Kikyou and Naraku laughed at the idea. Inuyasha stood silent as his heart tried to scream out to him. Something was unlocked in his soul and it was fighting to get out. "Inuyasha it's cold hold me." Inuyasha looked down as Kikyou was rubbing herself against him. He reached down around her and pulled her close as the night air blew past them. _"Something is wrong about this?"_ Kikyou pulled harder on Inuyasha till he came out of his thought. Finally Inuyasha sat down as Kikyou curled up in his lap as Naraku stood behind him watching the cave.

00000000000000000000000

As the morning sun started to peek over the mountains Naraku stretched his arms taking hold of the cave before him. "Time they found the true power of evil." Naraku started to shake the cave with everything he had. The solid stone started to shake violently and the cave was starting to fall apart before them. Naraku's laughing woke Kikyou and Inuyasha. They looked to see the stone before them starting to fall. Kikyou cheered as she imagined what Kagome would look like flat. Inuyasha felt something in him want to stop this but the jewel started to pulse inside him and he smiled that evil demon smile.

Kouga woke up to find that the cave was starting to fall around them. "Wake up!" Kouga pulled at Kagome to find that she was hit in the head by a falling rock. He turned to the others. "We have to go out there and stop Naraku from taking this cave to the ground and taking Kagome with it." Sango and Miroku started to run out of the cave holding their sword and staff. Naraku took his hold off the rock as he used his tentacles to block the two humans. "NARKU!" Miroku and Sango screamed as they attacked the demon with everything they had. Kouga came flying out of the cave and his eyes went straight for Kikyou. "You will not hurt Kagome!" Kikyou took her bow and started to shoot at the wolf coming at her. Naraku noticed that Kagome still hadn't come out of the cave. "Inuyasha go get your pray." Inuyasha took off on his heels past the fighters and into the cave. Kouga wanted to run back in to help Kagome but Kikyou shot an arrow at him and he knew that he would have to get passed her first. Miroku and Sango wanted to help but Naraku wasn't about to let them get passed him. "Kagome!" All they could do to hope Kirara and Shippo could stop Inuyasha long enough for them to get to them.

Kirara grew to her full size as the scent of Inuyasha filled the cave. Shippo sat on Kagome's lap as Inuyasha appeared before them. "This is going to be like taking candy from a baby." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as he took another step towards Kagome. Shippo turned to Kagome and started to pull at her shirt. "Kagome please get up!" Shippo was tossed to the side as Inuyasha pulled himself on top of Kagome. "Now she dies." Kirara went to push the demon but Inuyasha kicked her into the wall. Shippo ran to Kirara once he got up to make sure she was okay. Shippo started to cry out not knowing how to help Kagome.

Kagome opened her eyes to find Inuyasha on her. "What is…." Kagome suddenly felt a pressure on her neck, she looked at Inuyasha his eyes widened with the excitement as he started choking her. Kagome tried to push him off but he was too heavy. "Please stop…Inu…." Kagome was started to go black as Inuyasha pushed harder on her trachea. "Die!" Inuyasha felt the rush as he was taking the life of this girl then as he looked into her eyes he started to see thing.

_"You want to stay with as a half-demon right? I love you as a half-demon. Inuyasha I want to say with you. Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"_

0000

Kouga finally pushed Kikyou to the ground when he picked up the scent of Shippo's blood. He looked over at Miroku and Sango who finally pinned the arms of Naraku to the ground. "We need to hurry I think Kagome is in danger." Miroku and Sango started to run back into the cave with Kouga right behind them. They could see Inuyasha on Kagome and to their horror his hands around his neck. Kouga picked up his speed as he charged after Inuyasha.

00000000

Inuyasha stopped at the thoughts that were filling his head. He was trying to figure out what was going on when he was tackled to the ground. Kagome took in a deep breath as the pressure was off her throat. She closed her eyes as she fell unconscious, Kouga held Inuyasha down as he hit him as hard as he could. "Kouga wait!" Sango pulled the wolf off before he could hit Inuyasha again. Kouga looked down to see that Inuyasha was out cold then he looked over at Kagome, the bruise around her neck was starting to appear, as once again the cave started to shake. "What are we going to do? We need to get Kagome and Inuyasha out of here." Shippo pulled on Sango as the cave was falling around them. None of them knew what to do when a pink light started to fill the cave. "Look Kagome's unconscious is taking over." The pink light started to hold the cave open wide as Naraku outside was still trying to take the place down.

0000000

Kagome and Inuyasha found that they were in a white dream-like state. Kagome looked around when she saw her half-demon sitting alone on a log. "Are you okay?" Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha. "Kagome!" Inuyasha hugged Kagome tight as he let go he saw the bruising on her neck. "Who did that to you?" Kagome pulled away how was she going to tell him that he did it. "Kagome why can't I find you?" Kagome looked back at her love with tears in her eyes. "I'm not sure but you have to stay strong and fight the darkness." Kagome placed her soft lips on Inuyasha's; her sweet scent filled his heart with a light that he missed. He pulled her in as she continued to kiss. Inuyasha wanted to remember what happened to him and why he was in this white world alone. Kagome finally pulled back and looked at the half-demon. "You have to find your way out I have done all I can for you." Kagome looked passed Inuyasha at the dark cloud that was coming for them. Inuyasha turned as the cloud took hold of him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to hold on to him but the cloud was too strong. Inuyasha tried to claw the cloud but it was no use he was slowly being covered by the cloud and couldn't see Kagome anymore. He tried to scream to her but his voice was gone he could feel the darkness taking over again and as his head started to drop he knew who caused the bruise around her neck. _"It was me."_

Kagome opened her eyes as she felt soft fur against her skin. "Look she woke up." Kagome looked to find she was on Kirara. "What happened?" "You were keeping us safe in that cave and then Kikyou shot her arrow in and took down your barrier. We took the chance to run for it while she took care of Inuyasha." Kagome then remembered her dream. "He's still in there. We have to help him remember." Kagome sat up as her blue kimono meet the sun her sliver flowers shone bright in the light. Kagome felt her power coming back to her even though her neck was in pain. Kagome looked behind them to the black cloud that was chasing them.

00000000000

Naraku and Kikyou were in close pursuit of Kagome and the others. Inuyasha was still out cold as Kikyou ran her hand over his cheek. "Kikyou he may not be under our control for long." Kikyou looked at Naraku and glared at him. "Use your power to keep him under our control or so help me." Kikyou felt the anger towards the man who was her master. "I can't if I use anymore on him then I will not be able to fight." As the two were arguing a pink light came flying at them. Naraku turned as the arrow landed in his shoulder. He stopped as the pain from her pure light was starting to travel down his arm. "That little brat." Naraku faced the demon cat that was flying forward into the fire lands. "She will die today." Naraku then pulled the arrow out and dropped it to the ground. Kikyou could see that the arrow had for a moment make the great demons arm pure. Then Inuyasha moved, Kikyou smiled when she saw the red eyes looking up at her. "What happened?" "That wolf stopped you from finishing her off." "I see, he will not get in my way again." Kikyou giggled at the idea of Inuyasha being so evil. She looked up to see Kagome jump for the cat to the ground with the wolf. "You will soon have your chance to kill her my love."

Kagome looked down she could feel the gates calling to her and the jewel. "Down there!" Kagome jumped off the demon cat and landed on the ground with Kouga. "We need to get into the cave before Naraku can stop us." Kagome held onto Kouga as he started to run towards the cave. Behind them the ground was shaking and breaking apart as Naraku landed. "You wont make it little girl." Naraku pointed to her and Kouga as Inuyasha took off after them. "Kouga!" Kagome held tight, as Inuyasha was about to pull her off the demon's back. "No! Kagome get to the gates." Kagome felt her body hit the ground as Kouga tossed her over his shoulder and stopped Inuyasha in his tracks. Kagome jumped back on to her feet and ran for the cave. "Thank you Kouga." As Kouga and Inuyasha fought Naraku walked passed them towards the cave. "No you don't." Sango tossed her weapon in hopes she would stop the demon from reaching the cave before they could. She was shocked when Naraku jumped over her weapon and into the cave.

0000000000

Kagome ran into the cave to find Kanna and Kagura waiting for her. "He told us she would be alone." Kagura was about to take a step towards Kagome when a bright light started to glow around Kagome. "You forgot this is my shrine and in here I am a goddess." Kagome looked up as her light filled the cave taking Kanna and Kagura. They were pushed to the sides as Kagome walked to the gates. She was looking at the gates when she felt the evil behind her. "We finish this now great priestess." Kagome turned to see Naraku standing there. He walked towards her then the ground took hold of him. "What is going on?" "This is my world Naraku and in it you have no power." Kagome sat at the base of the gates and waited for the others to walk in. If she was going to leave this world she was going to do it right.

00000000

Kouga lost his footing allowing Inuyasha to get pass him and head for the cave. Kikyou at this time joined him as the ran for the cave. Kirara landed next to the wolf. "Are you okay?" Kouga looked at Sango and nodded. "We better hurry before Naraku gets any closer to Kagome." The group went running to the cave hoping they would make it in time.

00000000

Kikyou and Inuyasha came running in after Naraku when they stopped near Kagura and Kanna. Sango, Miroku and Shippo came flying in on Kirara while Kouga came in after them. Kagome smiled as she got up and walked over to Kirara. Kikyou was about to make a move but the ground took hold of her and Inuyasha. "Like Naraku, Kikyou you have no power here." Kagome continued to walk to Kirara and went through a large bag that the cat had on her back. She turned around and in her hands was tetsusaiga. She smiled as she walked over to Inuyasha. He was growling and snapping at her, as she got close. "Inuyasha this belongs to you. Take it." Inuyasha withdrew from the sword then he looked at it, the light it was giving off was calling to him. Finally Kagome let the sword sit at his feet. "You can pick it up any time you want." Kagome then walked to the gates and took in a deep breath.

Naraku could feel the jewel he held was starting to lose the darkness that he placed in it. He was trying to free himself as Kagome looked at her friends. "I want you to know that I love you all and that I will always be with you." Kagome held her half of the jewel then pointed at Naraku. "Time you left this world for good." The ground that held him pulled Naraku forward. It stopped as the gates started to open behind Kagome. "I will not go down that easily dear girl." Naraku broke free from the ground and as the gates tried to pull him in he took hold of Kagura and tossed her into the light. Her screams were heard as she passed through the fire and into the next world. Kagome ducked as Kagura went pass her. She looked up to find Naraku was wrapping his body around her. "If I die then I am taking you with me." Kagome smiled as she took hold of the demon, her light started to travel through his demonic body till it reached the jewel it held. "You will release them of your hate and anger. You will free them!" Kagome pulled the jewel back to her, the pieces that were lost to her started to come flying in from the outside world.

The last jewel shard was the one in Inuyasha's head. As it was removed he still looked under control till he reached out for his sword. Kikyou looked at Inuyasha as his eyes turned to gold and the ground released him of its grip. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her as she was holding the jewel under Naraku's grasp. "Bastard!" Inuyasha split open the arms holding Kagome and landed before her. "You're okay." "Because of you Kagome. You who never gave up on me, I will not let you leave me." Inuyasha dropped his sword and wrapped his body around Kagome. "How sweet now you can die together." Naraku pulled his arms around the two as he was starting to get pulled into hell. The jewel was calling out to hell to open since it was whole. "Inuyasha you can still escape." "Now without you. If you have to die to take Naraku down then I will go with you." Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him as the fires of hell started to burn around them. Kikyou was watching the sight and even though she was hurt the anger was gone. From the gates she could see her true soul calling to her. "I have to do the right thing."

Sango and the others watched the fires consume their friends. "No!" Shippo wanted to run to help but Kouga held him in place. "You can do nothing now." Kouga looked away as a tear came to his eye. "Wait look!" Sango was now jumping for joy when the fires cleared. There standing was Inuyasha still holding Kagome tight.

Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was still alive. "But how?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha when a bright light appeared before them. From the light they saw Kikyou as she once was. She looked happy and in her hand was the jewel. "You were right Kagome. We should have been friends never enemies. I was wrong to let something like my fear of death allow hate to enter me. I know understand that there is a difference in what love can be. I will finish what I started and take this jewel to hell for good along with Naraku. Live Inuyasha with the one you love and know that I understand and hold no grudge again either of you." Kikyou started to fade as the gates started to close. From behind a smile scream was heard as Kanna who was still connected to her master started to burn up. Once the gates closed Kagome felt something inside her. She let go of Inuyasha for a moment and turned to the doors. She placed a hand on her side while on the other Kikyou placed her hand. Their lights filled the doors causing a purple to fill the two worlds. "Lock!" The two girls yelled and the gates locked shut for good. Kagome walked back to Inuyasha and held his hand. "So is it done?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and the others. "It's done." Kagome closed her eyes to take in a breath of new air.

3 Months Later:

Kagome opened her eyes as she started to walk with Kouga on her arm. The sun was shining down on her and her dress shone bright. Kagome wore a white dress with silver birds on the train. Kagome looked through her veil at the man at the end of the aisle. Inuyasha stood tall with Miroku by his side as Kagome walked down towards him. Once Kagome and Kouga reached the end Kouga handed Kagome to Inuyasha with a smile. "Make her happy Inuyasha." Kouga then sat down next to Shippo and Sango. Kagome holding Inuyasha's hand faced Kaede who smiled her gentle smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have all come today to unite these two wonderful people. Kagome and Inuyasha have been tested by the gods for years and still the love that they have for each other is what kept them going. As the great priestess to us she is Kagome to Inuyasha. As the half-demon to the world he is Inuyasha to Kagome. They don't live by what people call them but by who they are inside. I ask if there is anyone here who believes that these two should not be joined to speak now." No one spoke as Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Then Inuyasha do take Kagome to be your wife for now and forever. To watch her grow and watch her fall, be there through thick and thin?" "I do with every beat of my heart." "Kagome do you take Inuyasha to be your husband for now and forever. To watch him grow and watch him fall, be there through thick and thin?" "I do with every breath I take." "Then I with the smile from heaven declare you two to be husband and wife. Kagome and Inuyasha embraced as the wind around them picked up. The trees that were blooming released their buds that swirled around them. The crowd clapped as Kagome and Inuyasha held each other for a moment.

"So this is our happy ending." "This is the beginning of our happy life."

Kagome and Inuyasha moved into a little house in the hills. Miroku and Sango went back to the Demon Slayer village to live together. Kouga went back to rule his tribe and little Shippo moved in with Inuyasha and Kagome. The world spread with the story of the Great Priestess who brought love to this world and that is what saved it from the demon Naraku. Her love healed the broken heart of the dead priestess Kikyou and melted the heart of Inuyasha the hard headed half-demon. So the two were right when they spoke that day, it was a happy ending and happy beginning.

**So this is the end. I hope you liked this story. I would like to thak all who read this and my other story. If you like my work I have a new idea so keep a eye out for me. **


End file.
